


Love with your Heart

by stillneedacodename



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillneedacodename/pseuds/stillneedacodename
Summary: Christen has been a single mom to twin five year old for two years after her wife passed away from cancer. She was on her way home with the girls when a car accident changes everything.
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Christen Press/Original Female Character(s), Sue Bird/Megan Rapinoe, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 147
Kudos: 402





	1. Preface/Notes

Here are a few notes before you begin.

Now to the story...

Originally Christen was with an original character and then I switched it to a USWNT member but switched it back to the original character. The player I chose just didn't seem like the right fit. If you pay attention you may be able to figure it out cause i didn't switch all the details back.

Each chapter will be a specific day. So you'll want to pay attention to the date. The first fourteen chapters will cover the first two weeks but then after that there will be gaps between dates. 

Everyone is a little older than their current ages in real life. The story takes place in Portland and soccer/sports is apart of the story but not the main focus.

Also each chapter will cover multiple character's perspective of what is happening. When there is a character change it will be noted.

Any comments/feedback you have while reading please leave a comment. The comments/feedback are fuel for future chapters. This isn't going to be a short story and just a handful of chapters. It's pretty long and as long y'all are still reading I will keep writing it. 


	2. Monday February 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen has been a single mom to twin five year old for two years after her wife passed away from cancer. She was on her way home with the girls when a car accident changes everything.

**Tobin**

“Lieutenant the driver of the pick up is DOA” Connor informed me as he came to help with the other vehicle involved in the accident.

“Call in another ambulance and Lindsey I need you over here. We have two kids in carseats in the back. Driver is unconscious and looks as if she is in pretty rough shape. Mason and Alex work to get these kids out and over to the ambulance. Lindsey I need you right here with me when we get the driver out. Let’s get to work.” I finished instructing the team, it’s been a while since we’ve had a call like this. The carseats did their job but the driver took the impact of the crash and doesn’t look good.

“Connor I need you to get this door open sooner than later please.” I instructed doing as much as I can helping Lindsey to get the driver stabilized. Lindsey was able to get a line in and a neck collar on her. Taking a step back so Connor can get the door off the vehicle.

“Alright let’s get her out of here and into the ambulance. We need to move quickly.” Lindsey began instructing those around her. Mason brought in the longboard as Lindsey assisted me in pulling the driver from the vehicle. Emily followed ready to step in.

“I’m riding in the back to the hospital with Lindsey, Connor you’ve got the scene. The kids are already in route with Alex. Get the scene cleared and I will see you back at the station. Mason is there a purse or anything we can take with us?” I asked and headed for the ambulance. Mason went around to the other side of the vehicle pulling a purse out of the passenger seat running it over to me. Tossing it as I pulled the door to the ambo closed. “Thanks Mason,” I called right before they were shut tight.

Lindsey was placing another IV into her arm and started hooking her up to a heart machine. As the ambulance started pulling away from the scene. She began instructing me to grab things and was busy getting to work. I couldn’t help but see the silver ring on her limp left hand.

“Shit, Tobin she’s starting to bottom out. I need you to come over here and get ready to do compressions while I bag her.” Lindsey pulled my attention back to the task at hand and was moving quickly. “Take the scissors and open her shirt, I want you to apply the pads and be ready. She’s in rough shape.” I did as Lindsey instructed and grabbed the medical scissors from the shelf behind me and started cutting away the shirt. Once I got the shirt out of the way my attention was brought to the necklace with what appeared to be a wedding band on it. Before I could really think anything of it I was applying the pads to her chest. She started bottoming out before I could do anything else. Lindsey had her bagged, it’s go time.

“Emily how long before we are at the hospital?” Lindsey yelled when the beeping started. “Tobin you’ll do compressions in between. Clear” I lifted my hands and the shock was applied and I did a round of compressions. “Stop,” I lifted my hands. “Shoot, clear” Lindsey had the machine apply another shock. 

“Come back to us you have kids who need you.” I shouted as I started applying compressions again. 

“Tobs stop the compressions” Lindsey instructed and the driver’s heartbeat returned. A few minutes later we pulled into the ambulance bay at Providence Memorial. The doors to the ambulance were pulled open. 

“Driver from the accident at Crest & Memorial her daughters were brought in moments ago by ambulance. 35 year old female, unconscious on the scene, collapsed lung on the left side, possible broken ribs, she just bottomed out in the ambulance but we got her back.”

“Bring her to bay 1.” The lead doctor instructed as they pulled her from the ambulance and into the hospital. 

“Stay here Tobin, I’m going to hand off the paperwork and grab a few things to restock. I’ll be back in a few.” Lindsey took the drivers purse and brought it with her to the nurse’s station.

“Sounds good, I’ll be here.” Lindsey nodded as she headed into the hospital.

* * *

**Christen**

My eyes opened and I am in a dark room, it’s cold in here.  _ Why am I so cold? Where am I?  _ I am sitting on something soft it feels like it might be a couch or something. I feel an arm on my shoulder and I jump a little.

“I’ve got you Christen, come here.” An all too familiar voice said and pulled me into their chest. I took in a breath as I leaned in and the familiar smell of vanilla.  _ The only person I know who smells like that was my wife but how? _

“MJ is that you?” I asked looking up to her and seeing my wife’s face her dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes. It’s been two years since I was able to look into those eyes.

“It’s me Christen, I’ve got you for now.” She pulls me in tighter and I got more comfortable embracing her. 

“But how?” I questioned trying to figure out how she could possibly be here right now. Monica left us two years ago after battling late stage bone and lung cancer. We did everything we could for her but it wasn’t enough. 

“That doesn’t matter right now, just be here with me. We don’t have long.” Monica spoke slow but sincerely. It was too quiet. Whatever was going on right now wouldn’t be forever. I then sat up quickly.

“MJ where are the girls?!” I had last been with our daughters Zola and Ada before waking up wherever I am now.

“They are safe, they aren’t with us right now but they are safe.”

“Why do I feel cold MJ?” I asked nuzzling back into her trying to get warm. 

“You’ll be okay I’m here to help you get warm. I miss hearing your voice.” She pressed her forehead into mine.

“I’ve missed everything about you.” I said kissing her neck then leaning up to kiss her cheek.

* * *

**Kelley**

“We are a month away from pre-season for the Thorns. We have film gathered from last season as well as new footage from training.”  _ buzz...buzz ...buzz… _ Ignoring the buzzing of my phone since it’s from an unknown number. “We are going to put out five commercials in prep for the season to get Rose City excited for the return of the champions. We’ll have a video designated to each line the keepers, defense, midfielders, and forwards then we’ll have a hype video from the championship and the riveters.”  _ buzz...buzz...buzz… _ “Well apparently this is important just one second.” I said to my team as I picked my phone up off the table and answered it.

“Hello.”

“Is this Kelley O’hara?”

“This is, how can I help you?”

“I’m Sawyer I’m calling from Providence Memorial, you are listed as the emergency contact for Christen Press.”

“I am, did something happen to her?”

“Yes there was an accident, Christen was hit by someone running a red light. She was brought in with her girls about twenty minutes ago. Are you able to come to the hospital?” By the time she was finished I was already grabbing anything I might need.

“I’m leaving now I will be there as soon as I can.”

“Please be safe getting here.” The nurse hung up.

“Kelley what is going on?” Kennedy my assistant asked as I was about to head out of the conference room.

“Christen and the twins were in an accident I have to get to Providence Memorial. Kennedy please continue with this meeting. You know what the plan is since we’ve gone over it many times. I’m sorry to run out on you.”

“Go, we’ve got this here.” Kennedy encouraged as she stood up from the table and I went to my office to grab my purse and head to the parking ramp. Once in my car headed to Providence Memorial. I dialed Tyler, Christen’s older sister who is in Seattle for work. Her younger sister Channing is in Europe wrapping up a trip with a few overseas clients.

“Hey Kel what’s up I’m about to head into a meeting with a client.” Tyler is in a good mood and that is about to change.

“Tyler you have to go straight to the airport. It’s Christen and the girls they were in an accident. I’m headed to Providence Memorial, you need to get here as fast as you can.” I stammered as I was getting closer to the hospital.

“Shit Kelley, I will be there as soon as I can. Do you know how bad it is?”

“No the nurse didn’t say anything I’m a few blocks from the hospital I will text you and Channing as soon I know anything. Just please get here.”

“I will Kelley. I’m headed to the airport now. I will get a hold of Channing once I figure out how I’m getting home. If I have to I will rent a car and drive but I’m hoping I can get a flight.”

“See you soon Tyler. I am here now.” I pulled into the emergency room parking lot.

“Bye Kelley,” I shoved my phone in my purse with my keys, and I headed into the emergency room heading straight for the nurses station. 

“Hi can I help you?” the nurse behind the desk asked.

“Yes, I was called by a Sawyer about my friend who was in an accident with her daughters.”

“Your name please,” she asked.

“Kelley O’hara, I’m Christen, Zola, & Ada Press’s emergency contact.” I handed the nurse my ID knowing she was going to ask for that next.

“If you could just wait here a moment Sawyer will be over to let you know their status.”

“Thanks.” I put my ID back into my wallet and waited for the nurse. A few minutes later a curly hair blond in scrubs gray walked up carrying a tablet.

“Kelley?” She questioned.

“Yes, can you tell me what’s going on?”

“I can, I’m going to bring you up to pediatrics so you can be with Zola & Ada. Christen took the worst part of the accident. The vehicle was struck in the front on the driver's side. Thankfully Zola & Ada made it out with a few scrapes and bruises.”

“Okay good, but what about Christen?” I followed her over to the elevator and inside when the doors opened. 

“Christen was rushed into emergency surgery for her injuries. I haven’t been updated yet, so I can’t say much else right now. As soon as I know more you’ll be updated.”

“Okay,” was all I could get out while I tried to process what Sawyer was telling me. Once we reached the floor, I followed Sawyer out of the elevator and down a hall.

“Zola and Ada are in here” Sawyer gestured to the room we are standing outside of. “Dr. Kramer would like to keep them here overnight to be sure they are in the clear. Things can arise up-to 24 hours after a major accident so we just want to play it safe. There is a social worker in with them right now waiting for you to get here.”

“Thanks Sawyer, please let me know as soon as you hear anything on Christen.”

“I will.” Sawyer put her tablet under her arm and headed off toward the elevator. I pushed the door open to the twins room.

“Auntie Kelley” Zola and Ada said in unison, both were dressed in pink hospital gowns. They were in one hospital bed together coloring. Holding back tears and saying a silent prayer that they are okay. I walked over to them dropping my purse on the floor and climbing onto the bed by them.

“Hey girls, looks like you are enjoying yourselves right now.” Zola moved onto my lap. “Thank you for staying with them” I said to the social worker who was getting up.

“It’s my job, they seem pretty good. They keep asking for their mom but I just remind them that they’ll see her soon and that you were on your way.”

“Thanks.” The social worker left the room and I turned back toward the girls. “Oh what are we coloring here?”

“Puppies!!” Zola said cheerfully, Ada was concentrating on the page she was coloring.

“Oh we love puppies, don’t we?”

“Yes we do” Ada chimed. I pulled my phone out of my purse.

**< to: Tyler>** Christen is in surgery I don’t know much. I’m with Ada & Zola now they are keeping them overnight to be monitored. Minus a few scrapes and bruises they are good. If I hear anything else I will let you know. Did you get ahold of Channing?

< **from: Tyler** > Yes I did she’s going to get a flight back as soon as she can. My flight leaves in an hour. Stay strong Kel. Hug the twins for me.

*~*~*~*

“Hey Zo & Ada let’s clean this up, it’s getting late and it’s time to wind down for the night.” Reaching to help them start picking up the crayons and markers on the table.

“Are we going to see Mommy soon?” Ada asked quietly as she added crayons to the bucket. She always has been the quiet one, never saying more than she needs to and has kept to herself since we lost Monica. She adored her Mom.

“Maybe we’ll be able to see Mommy in the morning when you get up from a good rest.” I pulled Ada in for a hug seeing how she is processing what I just told her. Zola and Ada have rarely been away from Christen since losing Monica. She no longer travels for work choosing to advise her non-local clients remotely. When she does have to travel the girls are usually with Tyler or myself. “Does that sound okay Ada?”

“Ya I guess. I have to go potty.” Ada responds, she’s always been straight and to the point. 

“Okay come on, Zola you too.” Helping both of them off the bed and leading them to the in room bathroom.

* * *

**Tobin**

Emily pulled the ambulance into the station parking it in the bay, Lindsey was upfront with her. When the vehicle came to a full stop I hopped out of the back and went about my routine. Sitting on the bench to put my PPE away. Thinking back to the call we just got back from. Why this woman is sticking with me is unusual, normally by the time I get back to the station I’ve moved on. Heck she’s most likely married and her significant other is at the hospital with her. I saw the ring on her finger and the one around her neck.

“Tobin,” Lindsey said with a shove to my shoulder, pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Hmm...Linds did you say something?”

“Yea, just wanted to say thanks for hopping in the back on that call. I’m glad you were the one in there to help me.”

“I’m glad I was there to help, it got a little spotty in there. That was a rough call today.” Standing up from the bench and walking over to Lindsey where she was now standing in the doorway.

“Haven’t had an accident like that in a while.”

“No we haven’t, did you get any kind of update before you came back out to the ambo?”

“The driver was taken for emergency surgery, I wouldn’t be surprised if they are in there for a while. The kids in the back are spending the night for monitoring I guess just some scrapes and bruises. They got lucky.”

“Okay if you hear anything can you let me know?”

“Sure thing, do you know them or something?” Lindsey prodded.

“No I just hope she pulls through for her girls. Someone made a stupid decision and it hurt someone else. We see it all the time but it’s always harder when it’s a family.”

“I agree, I’ll check in with Sawyer the next time we are at PM. Which honestly I’m hoping isn’t for a while.” 

“Thanks Linds.” I replied giving her a pat on the back and heading into the sleeping corridor until the next call comes in.

* * *

**Christen**

“MJ why are we here?” Questioning what is going on, still not understanding why I am here or how she is here with me. I’d say I’m dead but it doesn’t seem like I’m dead, we’re in our house but no one else is here.

“Don’t worry about it right now. Tell me about Zola and Ada, I miss them so much.” She replied and then kissed me on the forehead.

“Okay. Well they just started playing peewee soccer, you’d be so proud of them they both took to it like naturals. Zola loves scoring, she gets so excited when she scores.” I leaned up and kissed her on the cheek. Knowing she’d love hearing about Zola’s goal scoring. “Ada on the other hand I think takes after her Aunt Alyssa she’s got an eye for the ball and she loves it in goal or on the backline like you. But more of a keeper in the making.”

“They sound like quite the duo on the field.” Monica commented trying to control her excitement. “Does Lys know about Ada?”

“Well she kind of has to she’s the coach.” Monica’s jaw dropped when I finished.

“Oh my that has to be interesting.”

“You’re talking about your best friend you know that right?”   
  


“Well I have to get creative on how I pick on her, but in all seriousness, she always got along with kids well.”

“She does great with them. She may be done with the game but she’ll never leave the game.” Monica squeezed my shoulder.

“How are things at work?”

“Same old, working mainly with local athletes. Oh you aren’t going to believe it we finally got a WNBA team last year.”

“It’s about damn time. How many are you representing?”

“A few of them. Last week we had the Silver Gala for Agents and Athletes. It’s never been the same without you.”

“That first one, well your first one will always be the best one. You were so confident.”

“I was so so buzzed.” I nuzzled into her, “tell me about how you remember it, you always tell it best.”

“Pull my arm,” Monica grinned at me with a small nudge. I already knew this was her favorite story to tell. “Well to be honest I was bored. I didn’t want to be there. I had just been traded and I had just let my agent out of Los Angeles go, I wanted someone local. I was on a walk about and I saw this gorgeous raven haired woman in a red dress at a high top table, I said to myself  _ why not _ . So I took a deep breath and walked up to the table. I waited for what I swore was five minutes for you to hopefully look up from your phone but you didn’t. You were just scrolling and swirling your high-ball glass. Then I asked ‘how’s the whisky?’”

“Scotch.” I took the moment from her as I normally do.

“You going to let me keep going or do you want to finish?”

“Continue you know how much I love that part.” She squeezed my arm before continuing.

“I thought for sure it was whisky but no you are a scotch girl. Not beer, not mixed drinks, scotch always scotch. Anyways, I introduced myself but you being an agent you knew who I was already.  _ You wouldn’t have been doing your job well if you didn’t know who I was. _ You introduced yourself being with Press Sports and I was so excited because I thought I hit the jackpot. I hit the jackpot I just didn’t realize which one yet. I wanted you to represent me but you refused because miss confident wanted to date me. I was so taken aback. When you introduced me to Tyler and told her how you planned on falling madly in love with me. I knew I was in trouble right then and there. Tyler blamed the scotch but I could see it in your eyes you meant every word of it.”

“Every word and look where we went together. Your love was something I was never prepared for.”

“I could say the same about you Chris.” She pressed another kiss into my forehead.

“I’m right here,” she pulled me in tighter. 

“We loved fast and we loved with everything we had.”

“Oh MJ, I miss you so much.”

* * *

**Kelley**

Getting the girls to settle down and go to sleep was more difficult than I thought it would be. They started out in separate beds but after a while with neither of them settling down we came to a compromise having them sleep in one bed. Ada and Zola always have had a very special bond, Zola has an arm over Ada the protective older sister even if it is by eight hours. I was sitting on the other bed waiting for someone to come by with any news on how Christen’s surgery is going. We’ve been here for four hours and haven’t heard anything yet.

_...knock...knock… _ two people in white jackets came into the room. I motion for them that I will meet them in the hallway. I check Ada and Zola to make sure they are still asleep then slide my phone into my back pocket and join them in the hallway.

“I’m Dr. Kasper and this is my resident Dr. Banks” I shook both of their hands as Dr. Kasper continued. “We just came from Christen’s surgery. She will still be in the operating room another hour or two as a second team of doctor’s is working to reset a few of her ribs as well as repair her collapsed lung.” At the mention of the collapsed lung my hand covered my mouth, Dr. Banks put his hand on my elbow. “Christen’s injuries are extensive. She had a brain bleed which we went in and we relieved the pressure right away to reduce the swelling. We won’t know if there are any deficits from the brain bleed until she wakes up. She broke three ribs on her left side where the impact happened which also caused the collapsed lung. She has extensive bruising on her left side. Now Kelley we are going to keep Christen in a medically induced coma to give her body a few days to heal on its own so she doesn’t have to work extra. Do you need me to repeat any of this?”

“No I understand. Will someone come get one of us so we can be with her? Christen’s sister should be here soon.”

“After her surgery she’ll be moved into a room in the Intensive Care Unit, she will be able to have one visitor in her room until she is moved to an in-patient room. We don’t know what the next few days will be like, that’s going to be upto Christen.”

“Thanks and thank you for all of the work you do.” I shook both of their hands again.

“Someone will find you when they have more information.” I nodded and they turned and walked down the hallway. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check for any messages before heading back into the room.

**< from: Tyler>** Headed to the elevators now. 

**< to: Tyler> ** I will be in the hallway outside their room waiting for you. I have more info.

A few minutes later I heard the ding of the elevator and turned towards it as the doors opened. Tyler walked out and quickly met me in the hall. I threw my arms around Tyler’s neck and she pulled me in. I’ve known Tyler for fifteen years for all intents and purposes she’s my sister too. “Thank you for being here Kelley.”

“Tyler you know I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” We pulled away from each other.

“I know Kelley. So what do you know?” Tyler questioned wanting anything we might have right away.

“The twins are asleep right now,” I gestured to the room we were standing outside of. “Took some convincing on my part to get them to fall asleep. They want their mommy but they are okay. Just some scrapes and bruises, they should be released tomorrow they just wanted to keep them for monitoring. I guess from what I’m told the accident was pretty bad and the impact was taken directly by Christen on the driver's side.”

“I’m glad they are doing alright. Christen?” She asked wanting to know about her baby sister who has already been through so much.

“She came in with a brain bleed which they addressed first, she has three broken ribs which caused her left lung to collapse. There is a team of doctors working on her right now to fix the collapsed lung and fix her ribs. She’s got extensive bruising from the impact. They didn’t mention it but I’m sure she has a concussion too.” By the time I finished, I was crying. I hadn’t let myself breakdown until now. My best friend’s life is unknown right now.

“Shit,” was all Tyler could get out.

“She’ll be in surgery another hour or so.” I wiped my tears before continuing. “She’ll be in the ICU after surgery. They also plan to put her in a medically induced coma for a few days so her body can recover from the accident. They won’t be able to give us any concrete answers with how she is until they wake her up. For now it is a waiting game.”

“Our family sucks at the waiting game.”

“Yes we do, let’s go in by Ada and Zola. There is an extra bed I’m sure you are exhausted. I can crash out in the chair until they come get us to see Christen.”

“Sounds like a solid plan. I’m not sure how I’m standing right now.” She replied looking wiped and barely able to stand. I pushed the door open letting Tyler enter the room first. I followed her in, we walked over to the bed, the girls were sleeping in and they haven’t moved since I left. Tyler leans over the guard and gently kisses each of them on the forehead before shuffling over to the extra bed. I take the reclining chair next to the twin’s bed and now we do more waiting.  _ I hate waiting. We hate waiting. _

*~*~*~*

A few hours later I was awoken by someone nudging my shoulder and I sat up quickly rubbing my eyes. The room was still dark, there was a nurse waking me. I looked around Ada and Zola are still sleeping, Tyler is asleep in the extra bed. The nurse gestured to the hallway.

“One second let me wake Tyler up we’ll be out in a minute.” The nurse nodded as I got up from the chair. Softly nudging Tyler so she would wake up, just like I did she bolted up from the bed. “Hey a nurse is here to update us on Christen, she’s in the hall.” Tyler nodded and got up from the bed, she followed me out into the hall.

“Hi,” I said, still a bit asleep. “Do you have an update on Christen?” wanting to get to the point right away.

“I do I can take you to her room in the ICU, she can have someone stay with her but she can only have one person in the room. We’ll allow both of you to see her but then one of you will either have to come back here or they can stay in the waiting room.”

“Okay follow me,” the nurse gestured I either missed her name or she didn’t say it. We followed behind her as she guided us to the elevator. “Before we get to her room you need to know that Christen is on a ventilator, earlier you were told that she would be put into a medically induced coma. Her being on a vent is temporary the plan will be to take her off it in the morning. The second team of doctors were able to repair her lung and realign her broken ribs a few pins were also placed. She is very bruised and has a few cuts on her face. She’s got a long way to go.” The elevator opened and we followed her to the room. “We will keep a close eye on her for the next couple of days and then we will slowly reduce the meds to wake her up. We won’t know anything concrete until she is awake. I know this is a lot to take in but Christen is going to need a lot of support.”

Tyler put her arm around my back pulling me into him. “Can we go in there now?”

“Yes we will be keeping the lights dim in her room and please try to keep it to a few minutes with the both of you in there. If you have any questions I will be at the nurses station down the hall.”

“Thank you.” I said quietly as Tyler pushed the door open and I followed her inside. As we got closer to Christen and saw the state she is in I turned into Tyler. The tears started again and I wasn’t sure I would be able to stop them. Christen has been my best friend for fifteen years and has been through way too much to have this happen to her. I need her to be okay after she wakes up, I need my best friend back, the girls need their mom back. “Tyler she needs to be okay” I said between sobs.

“She will be Kelley, she’s a fighter.” There were bandages around her head. Her face was splotty with black and blue bruising. Her left arm is wrapped in a bandage. The vent and tubes coming from her mouth and the sound of the machines. “Kelley she’s going to be okay.” Tyler said with confidence knowing it was exactly what I needed to hear, even if Christen is her baby sister she knows what she is to me.

“Just keep telling me that Tyler. I’m going to need you to keep telling me that.” She hugged me tighter knowing she understood what I was saying.

“Can you stay with her and I will go back to the twins?” Tyler asked.

“I’m not going anywhere unless it’s for you or they force me.”

“I thought you would say that. I am going to go down and be with them. Someone will bring your stuff up from the girls room.”

“Thanks Tyler we’ll get through this. She’ll come back to us.”

“Yes she will. If anything changes I’ll be a few floors down and you know how to get ahold of me.” I gave her one more hug before going over to the chair next to Christen’s bed. Reaching for her hand and squeezing it.  _ Christen you have to come back from this. _

* * *

  
  


**Christen**

“Get up” Monica said pulling me off the couch.

“Why I liked laying here with you.” She’s pulling on both of my hands. “MJ what are you doing?”

“You are too comfortable,” she pulled me in for a big hug. “Let’s go for a walk.” She said and led me to the front door. As she pulled it open my eyes immediately squinting from the brightness from the sun. 

“Chris you remember when we were together and we hadn’t said “i love you” but we both knew but neither of us would say it. Then both of us blurted it out at the same time.”

“Where is this coming from?”

“I’ve just been thinking about it. You were so confident we’d fall in love and your confidence was infectious. From that first date I knew I was in deep. You charmed me at the Gala and from there it was just the two of us becoming one.”

“It didn’t take us long to become one.” I squeezed her hand as we continued to walk down the street.

“Everyone thought we were crazy how fast we were falling for each other. I thought Kelley was going to kill me.”

“She was just protecting me, she was also testing you big time. If she couldn’t scare you off then she knew nothing would.” I said with a laugh. Thinking about the hell Kelley put Monica through when we first started dating. She didn’t want to see me get hurt again and falling for a professional athlete was something I said I would never do so when I told her I was dating Monica she basically lost it. When I looked up from my phone and into her eyes there was just something different about her and I knew my life was never going to be the same. 

“Protecting was putting it lightly but I think it made Kelley and I closer which in turn helped us get closer. Close to you is where I always loved to be.” Monica pulled me in and kissed me on the top of my head.

“It was my favorite place to be close to you, this right now. I don’t know what this is but being near you, hearing your voice, seeing you smile I’m going to take it for whatever it is. I miss waking up next to you.” I wrapped my arm around Monica’s waist and rested my head on her shoulder as we walked.

“I miss everyday with you, Zo, and Ada but I’m there in the laughs, the smiles, the memories. Even the ones I’m not there for Christen I’m still there.” A tear landed on my head and we stopped walking and just held each other for a few moments before turning back and walking back to the house.. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments greatly appreciated.


	3. Tuesday February 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen's vent is removed. Kelley is still at the hospital playing the waiting game. Monica does her best to comfort Christen. Tobin can't let the accident go and has dinner with Allie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summaries suck. I'm sorry-ish. I could have put my summary which was Vent-ER Check in-Dinner Allie. 
> 
> Anyways. This was one of the chapters I was stuck with but got that inspiration I needed and well here we are. Like I said no clue what the updates will be like. But here is a reward for me feeling the love from all y'all.

**Tobin**

Pausing outside of the emergency room doors as they open I am wondering what I am even doing back here. I didn’t sleep last night because I couldn’t get the woman from the accident out of my head. Normally I wouldn’t allow an accident to stick with me for this long but for some reason this one was different. So here I am before heading to the station for my shift trying to find out any information I can get. Before the automatic doors are closed I cross the barrier and head to the nurses station happy to see a familiar face.

“Hey Tobin, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you this morning?” Meghan the charge nurse asked looking up from the tablet she was doing a report on.

“Hey Meghan. I actually was hoping you could help me out.”

“Go on…” Meghan set down her tablet and looked intrigued by what I was about to say.

“Any chance you would be able to update me on the mom and her two girls we brought in from the accident yesterday. For some reason this one is sticking with me and I’m hoping you can help me get it out of my head.”

“For anyone else I would say turn around and get some coffee, put it behind you. But since you are you let me see.” She picks up her tablet and taps around.

“Thanks Meghan.”

“Okay it looks like the girls will be released today so they are good. As you know the driver, Christen.”  _ Well that’s a pretty name, if I ever heard one. _ “The mom was in hours of surgery yesterday but made it through. She’s in a medically induced coma and that’s about all I can tell you.” She finished and set the tablet back on the counter.

“Thanks if there is any more you can share and you would be willing to pass it along with Lindsey or Emily if you see them. I don’t think I’m just going to be able to let this one go.”

“If I hear anything I will get a message to you. See you around.”

“You are a good person Meghan.” I replied, tapping her on the shoulder and turning to head out of the ED. Not really surprised by the information she shared but learning the mom’s name is new.  _ Christen. _ Time to get to the fire station for the start of shift. 

* * *

**Tyler**

We are waiting in the room down the hall for Kelley to come say bye to Zola and Ada while I go spend a few minutes with Christen. This morning over text when we found out the girls could be released any time, we came up with a plan for staying with Christen. I knew Kelley wouldn’t leave Christen’s side until we can take her home. It’s not in her to do that, I also never would ask her to. Channing is on her way back from Europe and the two of us would be able to take care of Zola and Ada, to keep things semi normal for them. They want to know what is going on with their Mommy but we agreed for them not to see her until she’s awake. We don’t want to confuse or scare them, they don’t remember a whole lot from when Monica was sick but we don’t want to risk anything. We have no reason to believe Christen won’t come back to us, it’s just a matter of when.

“Kelley” Zola yelled taking off into the hallway when she saw her walking our way. She leapt into Kelley’s arms when she got close enough. Kelley pulled her into a tight hug and brought her back into the waiting room. Ada reached up to Kelley from the chair she was sitting in. Ada leaned in for a hug when she sat in the chair next to her and Kelley pulled her in without a second of hesitation. 

“I’ll be back” I said to Kelley and made my way to Christen’s room.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, the room was still dark from most of the lights being off and the curtains over the windows being closed. The only sounds coming from the room are from the vent and her heart monitor.  _ How is this my baby sister?  _ When the doctor came in for rounds this morning they told us this afternoon they would test to see if they can remove the vent and allow her to breath on her own. We would then be one step closer to waking her up.

“Hey baby sis,” I said and picked up her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m taking the girls home. They are going to stay with me and Chan until you can come home. Hoping that is sooner than later cause we still need you in this world Chris. You take all the time you need to get better but your ass better wake up. You hear that you better wake up. Zola and Ada miss you already and I don’t know what I would say to them if you don’t wake up. I think you get it CP, we need you...all of us. Me, Zo, Ada, Chann, Kelley, heck Alyssa won’t admit it but she does too. So come back to us. I love you Christen. I’m going to go but I’ll be back soon.” I held her hand a few minutes longer before leaving.  _ She’s going to wake up, she has to. _

Walking slowly back to the waiting room I gather myself before getting there. “We are just getting started, it’s going to take all of us.” I said while pulling Zola off of Kelley’s lap.

“I know. We’ve been a village for a long time and that’s not changing anytime soon.” Kelley replied with a half smile. “We’ll do this together, we always do.”

“Yes we will, you going to be okay on your own here? We’ll be a phone call away.” 

“As long as I’m with Christen you know I’ll be okay, I’ll be better when she wakes up.”

“You’ve always been a fighter Kelley,” I leaned in to give her a hug. “Do you need anything from your house?”

“I texted my assistant Kennedy earlier and told her where my spare key at the office is and she’s going to pack a bag for me.”

“Okay if you need anything else just ask. I’m sure once Channing gets back into town she’s going to want to visit.” Channing was getting on a red eye flight tonight and would be back midday tomorrow. 

“We’ll get through this.” Zola started to stir in my arms and I adjusted her so she’d be more comfortable. 

“I should get these two home so they can get a nap in.” Kelley nodded and leaned in to give Zola a kiss then kneeled down to Ada to give her one as well. She had stood up and was standing next to me with a hand in my pocket. Kelley turned and walked to Christen’s room with her head down while we headed to the elevator.

* * *

**Kelley**

During midday rounds Dr. Reynolds said things were looking good for Christen and would talk with Dr. Kasper and their team to discuss taking Christen off the vent in an hour or so. There would still be plenty of waiting before Christen would be waking up. But let’s just say not having to listen to the vent in here would be a welcomed change. Every milestone is one step closer, one step closer to waking her up.

*~*~*~*

“Kelley all of our tests show that Christen will do well if we take her off of the vent. Which is good since the longer we keep a patient on the vent the greater risk of getting an infection.” I nodded along as Dr. Kasper went through their process for getting Christen off the vent. “We’ll monitor her closely as we don’t want her to go backwards in her recovery. As long as her labs continue to improve we’ll begin lowering the meds that are keeping her asleep in the morning which will be the second step in waking her up.”

“Things ultimately are still looking okay tho?” I questioned trying to fully grasp what Dr. Kasper is saying.

“Yes right now we have no reason to not be thinking positively but ultimately we won’t know anything for sure until Christen wakes up. Our goal is to have her fully weaned off the medication by Thursday morning. Then it will be up to her when she is going to wake up.” I continued to nod as she spoke,  _ Christen I hope you are okay when you wake up. _ “Kelley if you don’t mind stepping into the hall while we go about removing the vent, it’s going to get a bit full here. Someone will come get you when we are finished.”

“Thanks Dr. Kasper.” I squeezed Christen’s right hand, picked my phone up from her bed, and went into the hall. 

**< to: Tyler>** They are in there taking Christen off the vent right now.

**< from: Tyler>** Do you want me to come back?

**< to: Tyler> ** Nah I’m okay right now. If something were to change I’ll have you come but it’s just more waiting.

**< from: Tyler>** Waiting, your favorite. When do you think they’ll try to wake her up?

**< to: Lys> ** Lys. They are taking CP off the vent. Still won’t try waking her up until Thursday morning. Just wanted to keep you in the loop. K.

**< to: Tyler> ** They are hoping she’s off all the meds that are keeping her under by Thursday morning. How are Zo & Ada?

**< from: Lys>** Thanks for letting me know. If you need company don’t hesitate and I’ll be there. Hang in there Kell. 

**< from: Tyler>** Zola keeps looking for Christen, Ada is keeping close to her. You know them, they’re weird.

**< to: Tyler>** Sounds about right.

**< to: Lys> ** Thanks Lys. <3 K.

I took my earbuds out of my pocket and put them in to listen to music while I waited. Leaning my head against the wall and closing my eyes for a few minutes.

“Kelley,” someone is shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes and pulled my earbuds then stood up from the floor. “We are finished and Christen is breathing on her own now. We lowered one of her meds, this could cause a few muscle twitches. This isn’t her waking up just a response to the lowering of the meds. I just don’t want you to get your hopes up if no one is nearby.”

“Thank you.” I reached out to shake Dr. Kasper’s hand not knowing what else to do to show my thanks.

* * *

**Christen**

“Monica why am I here?” I still couldn’t figure out what this place is or how I’m with my wife. I’ve been here, wherever here is for what seems like a while now. Monica hasn’t left my side, it’s just the two of us. I’m still cold but she’s stayed right here. Like I said wherever here is.

“Chris don’t worry about where here is. This is only temporary, us being together is only for a little bit.”

“But why?”

“I can’t explain it to you Chris, we just are here.” Monica wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a hug. We've been laying in each other’s arms since we got back from the walk.

“I wish I could stay with you.”

“Our girls need you to go back to them but for now you have me.” I closed my eyes again and rested my head on her chest.

*~*~*~*

“Chris,” Monica shook me from my sleep. “Wake up Chris.”

“Sleepy,” I said with a yawn.

“I know but we don’t have a lot of time together.”

“Time has always been short for us.”

“But our time together was wild.” I adjusted on the couch so I was facing her. “Are you still cold?” Monica asked.

“Yea,” she pulled the blanket back around me.

“You’ll be getting warmer soon, it’s only a matter of time. Chris do you ever think about it?”

“Think about what MJ?”

“About why we did everything so fast, why we loved as fast as we did?” Monica has never been one to hold back when she wanted to know something she just went for it. I thought about the question before answering.

“I just always thought what you and I had was special. It should have scared me but it didn’t. When I saw you at the Gala my life was different. Everything changed that night.”

“Maybe the universe knew we weren’t going to have a ton of time, so we had to make the most of the time we had. So we did everything fast and full of love.” I truly believe there was a higher power that made sure we made the most of the time we had.

“I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, I just didn’t know that was only going to be five years.”

“Five years. Those five years felt like so many more but less at the same time.”

“When I had my injury that ended my season, time changed. Before it I thought I had so much time left to be with the game and I quickly realized it could go a way so fast. That’s why…”

“That’s why...” I interrupted her. “It’s why you didn’t want to wait to start planning a family.”

“I will never regret the decision for us to have the girls with all the risks that we did and I’m sorry if that makes your life harder now.”

“Hey no stop that, I’ll never regret them or you or our decisions. We made those decisions together, we didn’t know what the future held. I mean when they are sixteen I might be wishing you were still around but we’ll adjust.”

“You won’t be alone.”

“I’m not now, our village is strong.”

“We’ve always had the best village.”

“The best.” I leaned forward to kiss Monica on the cheek.

* * *

**Tobin**

The last thing I needed to be late for was dinner with Allie but here I am hurriedly parking my car and rushing toward the restaurant she wanted me at.

**< to: Allie>** Just parked, be right in.

**< from: Allie>** At the bar in the back.

I pulled the door open and headed in. I wove my way through the restaurant toward the back where the bar is located. Sliding my way into the bar stool next to my blond best friend which already had a cold beer waiting for me. I wrapped my arms around Allie and pulled her in for a hug. It’s been a few weeks since we’ve been able to get together, she’s been away for work.

“Oh I missed you Al!”

“Tobs finally. I missed you too!!” Allie returned the hug pulling me in tighter. “It’s about time you got here.”

“Sorry sorry, I had to stop at the loft before I could come. I forgot to bring something to change into after shift.”

“To no surprise. You’re lucky I love you so much.”

“So lucky. How was your trip?” I asked as I took a drink from my beer.

“Long, I don’t mind the few day trips but these long ones are always hard. Going over the pond is also always an experience.”

“You love it. Can you tell me about what this project was for yet?”

“Not yet but as soon as I get the all clear you will be the first to tell. It’s not often that Nike makes me keep this quiet. How were things while I was away?” Allie is a photographer for Nike and travels all over for different shoots with athletes and different product launches.

“Pretty quiet. I kept your plants alive like you asked. Umm we had a bad call yesterday but for the most part things were quiet while you were gone.”

“You kept my plants barely alive.”

“They are still alive and that’s all you asked."

“Valid. You doing okay?”

“Sort of, there were two kids and the mom was in rough shape. The kids are okay and released. The mom is in a medically induced coma. That’s all I know right now but I just can’t seem to let this call go.”

“You’ve always had such a big heart Tobs, you’ve always had a soft spot for kids.”

“Al it wasn’t the kids this time, I mean yes the kids but this time it was the Mom. I literally can’t get her out of my head and that’s never happened before.”

“Well it has happened before just not like this…”   
  


“Allie shut up.” I took a long drink of my beer.

“Tobin just think about it, maybe there is a reason you couldn’t get her out of your head. Maybe it’s time.”

“She had a ring on Allie.”

“Whatever but regardless maybe it is. Just don’t just let go of that possibility.”

“Sorry to interrupt but Allie you table is ready.” The hostess interrupted our conversation at the perfect time.

“Oh thank god, perfect timing.” I let out and Allie rolled her eyes. I took my beer off the bar and stood to follow the hostess to our table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. 
> 
> Have a lovely day or night whichever awaits you.
> 
> Also I looked after I posted. Guess I haven’t started Wednesday’s chapter. Just have a lengthy summary. So it will be a few days but it will be here soon. I have the entire second week of chapters done. There is that to look forward to.


	4. Wednesday February 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My Summary: Coma - Bandages - T & K
> 
> The real summary:  
> Monica and Christen talk about the end. Channing makes it home to visit Christen. Tobin receives an update on Christen. A few other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only editing this received was me half asleep before posting. So my apologies for any errors you come across.

**Christen**

“Chris are you still cold?” Monica wrapped me in her arms around me as I leaned against her.

“Not as cold as the last time you asked. Mono, why do you keep asking me that?” She’s asked multiple times since I woke up here. There has to be a reason.

“It doesn’t matter right now.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” We laid there together in silence just enjoying each other for a bit before Monica sighed loudly.

“Where is your head at love?” I turned a little so I was looking into her eyes.

“What was I like after our anniversary?”

“What do you mean?” Monica laced her fingers in mine and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“Well you see I remember Thanksgiving with Chann, Tyler, the girls, Kelley, and Lys. The turkey you made and eating Thanksgiving meal for lunch because I was still recovering from having been in the hospital for so long and was getting tired earlier. Then the following week you had Kelley take the girls for the night and we had dinner at the house for our anniversary.”

“You had picked up food from Mark’s on the east side on your way home from work. We ate, no you ate and I had a few bites. I remember that I wasn’t very hungry, so I just nibbled cause you got all of my favorites. After we curled up on the couch like we are right now. Kelley brought the girls back and we read them a story on the couch so I wouldn’t have to go upstairs. She helped you get them in bed and then we went to sleep in the front room. But after that everything starts to get blurry. I slept so much more after that. I just wanted to know what I don’t remember.” I sat with Monica to think about what I was going to tell her and what she really wanted to hear.

“Hmm let’s see...a few days after our anniversary was St Nick do you remember Zola and Ada opening presents in bed with us that morning?”

“That’s right they got soccer balls and coloring books. After they opened them they colored for a while at the end of the bed while I rested. I do remember that.”

“It wasn’t long after St Nick that you did more sleeping. I would bring the girls in the morning and we would lay with you for a while. Then whoever was here during the day would help with them and I stayed in here with you. Somedays I slept, some I worked, at times I read parts of your favorite books. I tried to spend as much time as I could with you even when you slept because I knew our time together was getting shorter.”

“I hate that I couldn’t beat it for you.”

“Stop that you fought as hard as you could.”

* * *

**Kelley**

“Kelley we are on course for removing Christen from the meds keeping her asleep tomorrow morning and then it will be up to her when she actually wakes up. Her surgery sites look good and her breathing is good. We will be back this afternoon for rounds and a nurse will be in to adjust her in the bed every so often. If you have any concerns please have a nurse page us.”

“Thank you Dr. Kasper.” I said while reaching out to shake her hand.

“I know this waiting game weighs on everyone but you being here with her is good for her even if she isn’t awake.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.” With that Dr Kasper left the room and I sat down in the chair next to Christen’s bed. I pulled my phone opening the books app and scrolling to Christen’s favorite.

“Alright Chris where were we…” I waited for it to open where I left off. 

_ Chapter 15 The Magic. When Sara had passed the house next door she had seen Ram Dass closing the shutters, and caught her glimpse of this room also. _

_ ‘It is a long time since I saw a nice place from the inside’, was the thought which crossed her mind. _

_ There was the usual bright fire glowing in the grate, and the Indian gentleman was sitting before it. His head was resting in his hand, and he looked as lonely and unhappy as ever. _

_ ‘Poor man!’ said Sara; ‘I wonder what you are supposing.’ _

“Christen, why this book is your favorite is beyond me but I do know that Monica always read it to you when you were stressed or anxious. So here I am reading it to you but I just don’t get it.”

_ And this was what he was ‘supposing’ at the very moment. _

_ ‘Suppose,’ he was thinking, ‘suppose-even if Carmichael traces the people to Moscow-the little girl they took from Madame Pascal’s school in Paris not the one we are in search of. Suppose she proves to be quite a different child. What steps shall I take next?’” _

* * *

**Tobin**

“Whatcha doing Tobs?”

“Trying to finish up a few reports from yesterday and finalize the work order for new equipment that Chief wanted me to put in but it’s going to get denied.” This is the third time Chief has had me fill out the same work order and to most likely get the same result.

“Tell me how you really feel.” Lindsey leaned into my desk as if she was helping the cause.

“You know I hate this part.”

“Yes I do because you complain about it at just about every time we go to happy hour at the Waddling Duck.” Lindsey took a pen off my desk and started writing on a post-it note.

“And you are drinking on my dime most of the time.”

“Fair, speaking of the Duck, are we going to Happy Hour tonight after shift?” The Waddling Duck is the bar below my loft, I also may be the owner of it but only Allie and the manager know that. It was a side project after I bought the building for the loft space then after it opened quickly became the hangout for the firehouse. Makes it easier for me to crawl home at the end of the night.

“As long as we get off shift in time yes. Tomorrow is our day off so I mean if we end up out late we don’t have to be up early.”

“Oh Tobin I like the way you think. I will let the crew know. Enjoy your paperwork.” With that Lindsey stuck the post-it to my forehead and walked out of my quarters. I pulled the post-it off revealing a dog and stuck it to my paperwork.

“Hey Linds…” I called for her and she turned back.

“Ya?”

“If you go to Providence Memorial can you ask Meghan if she has an update on the family from Monday’s accident. I still haven’t shaken this one and I don’t know but maybe an update will help.”

  
“Of course Tobs but it will cost you a second beer.”

“Come back with an update and the first three are on me.”

“Deal. Now finish that paperwork and come beat Sonny at Mario Kart.”

“Don’t hang that one in front of me like that.” Lindsey chuckled and walked away. I picked up my pen and went back to my paperwork.

* * *

**Christen**

“After that we brought hospice into the house full time to help with your care. You went from being with us one day to hardly there the next. Anytime you were awake enough to talk it only lasted for a few minutes and I could tell you were holding on not for you, but for us.” Monica wiped the tear that leaked from my eyes. “You always put me and the girls first even when you were dying you still put us first.”

“You are the most important three in my life, closely followed by Alyssa.” I laughed knowing that was true. Monica would do anything for Alyssa heck even Kelley toward the end.

“Even the day the girls were born,” I added and Monica’s face broke into a smile.

“Still, I’m gone and you are still giving me a hard time.”

“I will forever give you a hard time about that.”

“Chris I needed to make sure you and Zola were okay.”

“I know, I know and I love you for that.”

“Okay back to the topic at hand.”

“Right, we had hospice start helping with your care once you weren’t leaving the front room anymore. I worked from the small desk in the corner and rarely was leaving you. I knew our days together were numbered. So I just wanted to be with you as much as possible. Zola and Ada did too, I swear they grew up so much that month. When you started sleeping more they became more calm. It was like they knew, especially Ada. She’d curl up into your side and make up stories, going on and on. She’d pat your arm and then fall asleep with you. Unless she was with someone else she never missed a nap in by you.”

  
“And Zo?”

“Zola was my shadow. She wanted to be in the room with you but she stuck by my side. She watched me watch you. When it was just Ada and Zola they were right by each other. Where you’d find one you’d find the other.”

“Our two peas from different pods.”

“Our peas.”

“Tell me about Christmas.”

“You were holding out to make it through Christmas for the girls weren’t you?”

“I was trying my hardest.”

“You did it, your parents and brother came into town. Everyone knew it was a matter of days but no one would say it out loud. We had created an open door policy and anyone who wanted to stay here during the holiday they could. My sisters were here, so were Kelley and Alyssa.” I adjusted how I was sitting before continuing. 

“Your mom got up early and made Christmas breakfast for everyone. Zola and Ada came in to wake me and crawled into bed to cuddle with you for a bit. They pulled me out to open a few gifts with them then we came in here to open a few. Your mom had quilts made for each of them with pictures of you with them from their first three years. There were a couple from our wedding and when we were dating. Ada’s favorite picture is the belly bump kisses.” Monica pressed a kiss into the top of my head while I began to play with her hand.

“While they were looking at all of the pictures on the quilts you were awake, you weren’t talking but you had your eyes open. When they’d look up at you, I could tell you were trying to make sure they knew you were still there. They needed their Mommy in that moment.”

“I could see them and I watched them with you spreading the quilts out and looking at all of the pictures. Staying awake for that even just watching was tiring. Kelley came in and got the girls and I went back to sleep. I only remember waking up one other time before I moved on.”

“You did only wake up one other time. That time I thought I was dreaming.” I sank into Monica’s hold and rested my head against her shoulder.

* * *

**Tobin**

“Bro I was playing that!” I shouted at whomever turned off the tv in the common room while I was playing Mario Kart. Before I could turn around Lindsey and Emily plopped down on the couch either side of me. “I’m not buying you beers tonight now.”

“Sonny do you think Tobs will be buying us beers tonight?” Lindsey leaned over so she could see Emily.

“I think she’s going to be buying us beers all night.” Emily replied with a big grin plastered on her face.

“Me too.” Lindsey agreed with Sonnett and then was putting a folded piece of paper on my lap. “When you open that you are going to find the phone number for Christen’s best friend Kelley. Meghan I guess was talking to Kelley during one of her rotations in the ICU and she casually brought up this firefighter she knew who couldn’t get the accident out her head. Kelley asked if she’d be willing to pass her phone number on so the firefighter could be updated.” By the time Lindsey was finished I moved my controller to Sonnett’s lap and was standing up with the paper in my hand.

“Beers are on me tonight. Thanks Linds.”

“What about Mario Kart?” Sonnett called as I was walking back to my bunk.

“Next time, practice some more.” I could hear Emily groan and Lindsey broke out into laughter knowing Emily has been trying to beat me in Mario Kart ever since I brought in my old Nintendo 64.

When I got to my bunk I closed the door behind me,  _ perk of being a lieutenant.  _ Sitting down on my bed and picking up my phone from the edge of the bed. I opened the paper to find chicken scratch similar to my own. 

Hi,

My name is Kelley and I hear you’re looking for an update on my friend Christen. Here is my number (XXX-XXX-XXXX) text me anytime. 

~Kelley

**< to Kelley>** This is Tobin the firefi<backspace><backspace>

**< to Kelley>** Hi thanks for sharing your number, I’m<backspace><backspace><backspace>

**< to Kelley>** Hi this is Tobin my friend Meghan the<backspace><backspace><backspace>

Come on, sending a text shouldn’t be this hard. I set my phone down and leaned back on my bed trying to think this through and decide what I wanted to say. I don’t know either of these people. It really shouldn’t be that hard to come up with the words. 

**< to Kelley> ** Hi this is Tobin the firefighter, my friend Meghan reached out to you for me. Thanks for sharing your number with me. Any updates you are willing to share would be awesome. For some reason I can’t get past this accident.

* * *

**Christen**

“Tell me about that night love, I know it’s probably hard.”

“Okay.” I took a deep breath and then began talking. “You slept through the next two days but during the night on the 27th you woke me up. At the time I thought it was a dream.”

“It wasn’t a dream.”

“I know Mono. You woke me up and you were smiling at me, you took my hand and laced our fingers together. Then you said ‘Christen Annemarie Press I was prepared for so many things in my life but I was never prepared for you. You changed my life for the better. I gave you all my love and then came our girls. Zola Claire and Ada Finn and then I poured more love into them. I’m not going to wake up again this is it, but I’m always going to be with you and them. I’ll never leave but you won’t see me anymore. I have loved the three of you with everything I have in me.’ You then fell back to sleep and I curled into your side, I whispered ‘you’ll always have my heart I love you Monica Jane’ and fell asleep. When I got up the next morning you were gone.” I felt a warm tear fall onto my cheek.

* * *

**Channing**

“Chan, Kelley and I will be in the waiting room at the end of the hall. Take the time you need.”

“Thanks for staying with her Kell.” I reached for Kelley and gave her a hug before pushing the door open into Christen’s room. I wasn’t able to get in from Europe until this morning. I went to Tyler’s to see the girls and waited for Alyssa to come so we could come to the hospital.

“Oh sissy,” I gasped after seeing Christen laying in the bed. She looks peaceful asleep but also in pain. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get here any sooner. I wish I had been here for you. You’ve always been there for me and Tyler. Tomorrow you are going to wake up. I know Kelley and Tyler have been telling you this but I’m saying it too. You have to wake up because we aren’t ready to have a world where you aren’t in it. This world still needs your beautiful light in it.”

I took the chair Kelley had been sitting in and sat down. I took Christen’s hand in mine and closed my eyes and began to meditate. If Christen couldn’t do her daily meditation then I would do it with her.

* * *

**Tobin**

**< from Kelley> ** Hi sorry it took me so long to reply I try to stay off my phone when I’m in her room. Anyways Christen’s daughters went home with their Aunt yesterday and were given the all clear. They just want their Mom. Christen is still in the ICU in a medically induced coma if things go according to plan she’ll be removed from the meds keeping her asleep tomorrow morning.

I set my beer down on the bar when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I read the message three times before trying to think of a reply. Lindsey waved her hand over my phone and I looked up.

“Earth to Tobin,” she said while her hand made another swipe over my phone.

“Were you saying something?”

“Tobin we were in the middle of a conversation when you pulled out your phone and then your head went somewhere else.”

“Sorry Kelley, the person who’s number Meghan gave you just texted me back.”

“And…” she was waiting for me to reply. I picked up my beer and drained it.

“I’m going to head up to my loft. I’ll see y’all later.” Ignoring the protests I got up from my barstool and headed out the front door of the bar. I took a right into the alley that lead to the back of the building and pulled open the door to the loft. I unlocked the interior door and walked in locking it before heading up to the flight of steps to the loft. I toed off my shoes to join the others on the landing at the top of the steps. Then went and laid on my bed to text Kelley back.

**< to Kelley> ** No worries about not responding right away. Thank you for getting back to me with an update. I’m glad her kids are okay. I hope everything goes okay with Christen coming out of her coma. If you’re willing to keep me updated I would greatly appreciate it. Hang in there.

I tossed my phone down on my bed and rolled off to get changed into more comfortable clothes for the night. After changing I got a glass of water and headed over to the couch to start watching a show. Before I could pick something to watch I heard my phone vibrate on the bed.

**< from Kelley> ** I’ll update you when I can. Also I wanted to thank you for keeping my best friend alive along with the EMT’s. I don’t know what I would do without her. So we owe you a huge thank you.

**< to Kelley>** No need to thank us we were doing our jobs. If there is anything I can do please let me know. I will be sending good vibes your way tomorrow.

I laid back on the couch ready to get sucked into the show I had started the other night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some love. There were a few bumps in this chapter. The next few will be better this one had a few difficult parts to write and I removed a few parts. Still working through a few of the characters personalities and how I want to write them. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone, we are in crazy times.


	5. Thursday February 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No summary for this one you are just going to have to go with it.  
> I didn't plan for this to take so long to get out but it ended up taking a different shape than originally planned. More notes at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> xx

**Christen**

“How are you feeling?” She asked this time with more concern in her voice than any of the other times.

“Mono you keep asking me that.”

“I know and it’s important. How are you feeling? Are you warmer now?”

“I’m not as tired and ya I’m not really that cold anymore either. Mono just tell me what is going on?” I’m pretty sure I know why she is so concerned.

“Chris we don’t have much more time together your body is getting ready for you to wake up.” Monica pulled me closer to her and wrapped her arms around me as I laid my head on her chest.

“I know that it took a major accident for our time together to happen and I don’t know what kind of shape I’m going to be in when I wake up.” I nuzzle further into her and take one of her hands in mine. “But it brought me back to you. I may not remember this when I wake up but I’m thankful for this time here right now.”

“Babe we’ll always have our special memories.” Monica kissed the top of my head. We sat in silence for a while. “Chris I’m sorry.” I turned in her arms so I was looking her in the eye.

“What are you talking about? You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I’m sorry for begging you to end it when the pain got to be too…”

“Mono stop, we don’t have to talk about that right now. You said we don’t have a lot of time left with each other and I don’t want to spend the last little bit we have sad. Monica I never thought I’d see you again and I’m still confused but please don’t apologize.”

“Ok Chris, we don’t have to talk about that.” I kissed Monica’s cheek and got up and walked over to the window. “MJ what made you fall in love with this house? We looked at so many but we came back to this one so many times. Why?”

“You did, I think you could have gotten me to fall in love with anything as long as you loved it.”

I turned around and leaned against the window looking at her.

“Whatever do you mean?” I asked with a grin, she’s not wrong but I want to hear it from her again.

“The first time we pulled up to the house you had a look. When I looked in your eyes I saw the same look the night we met at the Gala. We hadn’t even gone in the house and I knew this was it but you weren’t so sure. You didn’t want to commit. The only thing that I cared about was the yard and that I’d have room to train. The house itself that was you but we went to more houses after but you never looked at them like you looked at this one. Like I said it’s the look you had the night we met, the day we said “I do”, when you first saw Zola and Ada, it was a look of pure love.”

“Which look is that?”

“The same one you’ve been looking at me since you woke up here.”

* * *

**Channing**

_ Today is the day my sister is going to wake up, Christen will wake up today. _ That is what I have been telling myself since I got up this morning. Tyler offered to stay home with Ada and Zola until Christen was awake and we had a better idea of where Chris was at when she woke up. 

“Hey Kelle” I said as I sat down in the chair next to her and handed her a cup of coffee.

“Thanks Chan.” She replied and turned toward me. “Oh my god please tell me you brought something to eat too.” She added after seeing the paper bag I was holding.

“Hmm well you see. I stopped at  _ Maggie’s _ and grabbed a few things. But I only got enough for me and Chris. I didn’t think you’d be hungry.”

“Channing I know you are joking but that’s mean.”

“I am aware but this was way more fun.” I then dropped the bag of goods into Kelley’s lap. “Have at it I had one on the way over.”

“You’re my favorite Press.” She said while she dug into the bag.

“Right now.”

“Hmm…” Kelley mumbled with a mouth full of donut.

“Right now, I’m your favorite Press right now. We both know as soon as Christen wakes up later I’ll go back to being your third favorite Press.”

“Okay fine you aren’t wrong there. But seriously thank you for bringing these. Today really called for it.”

“So what happens next, we just do some more waiting?” I asked, wanting to find out if Kelley had any more important details.   
  


“Pretty much. She’s off all of the meds that were keeping her asleep. Now it’s on her terms. Could be a couple hours it could be tomorrow. It’s all up to Chris.”

“Well with Christen we could be in for the long haul. She’s always been stubborn.”

“That she has.” Kelley took a drink of her coffee and could tell she was savoring it. “Did you bring any cards?”

“I brought a variety; 52 deck, Uno, Monopoly deal, skip-bo, and phase 10. I brought them all. Just in case we get extra bored.”

“Oh I could kiss you Channing.”

“Please don’t. I figured you’d enjoy some interaction but the nurse warned we have to keep it down. We are still in the ICU after all.”

“Ya, ya just bring out the cards. Uno please.” I shook my head of course she wanted to play Uno first.   


* * *

**Christen**

“Hey Chris,” I turned from where I was standing looking out the window at the backyard. “Come sit with me love.” I nodded to Monica and joined her on the couch. Sitting next to her, Monica positioned herself so we were facing each other she took my hand in hers before she spoke again.

“It’s almost time for you to go back and Chris I want to tell you something and it might make you upset but I need you to listen.”

“Monica I’ve always listened to what you have to say, especially now. What is it, love?”

“Chris you are the best person I have ever known and ever loved. You sacrifice everything for Zola and Ada including sacrificing yourself. And you do it without ever complaining, I love that about you. Chris when you go back I need you to be a little selfish and open your heart to being loved.” At that I went to say something but Monica shook her head and continued.

“You have a big heart and you shut down a part of it when I got sick. I know why you did it but Chris you deserve to be loved just like how I loved you or maybe even bigger than that. I can’t be there anymore and I know no one will be able to replace me or our love. But if you let someone in, you might find even more love. And Chris you won’t be turning your back on me. This is what I want for you. The six years we had were special and they’ll always be ours. I will always be Zola and Ada’s Mom but you don’t have to do this alone.” Monica paused and looked me straight in the eye. “There is someone who has come into your life, you don’t know her yet but you will. Trust me and trust her she is special. Christen I need you to promise me you will open your heart to love again. Love with your heart and don’t overthink it.”

“But Mo…” I rasped out still trying to process everything she just said.

“No buts Christen,  _ love with your heart _ promise me that.”

“Okay I promise I will.” Monica pulled me in closer to her. “I will always love you Monica.”

“I know you will and I will always love you. I’m always in here.” Monica put her hand on my heart. Then she leaned in and kissed me this time on the lips. When her lips were on mine it was like I was home again. But then everything changed and for a moment everything was dark again. 

* * *

**Lindsey**

Tobin hasn’t been answering any of the texts that Emily and I sent her this morning. We briefly talked about going for a hike after we were “alive” this morning. I lost at rock paper scissors and Em really wanted to go for a run. So we went our separate ways after getting coffee and brunch. Sonnett for her run and me to figure out what the heck is up with Tobin. The possibilities are endless and whether I find her at the loft is yet to be determined. She could very well be in a number of places.

Pulling up behind the Waddling Duck and Tobin’s Audi is parked in it’s usual spot. I popped open my center console and pulled out the keychain attached to a surfboard. Hopping out of my vehicle and clicking for it to lock. I open the exterior door and bypass the phone booth that I would normally use to let Tobin know I’m here and head straight for the interior door and shove the key into the lock. The key that I’m only supposed to use “incase of emergency” but that’s never been the case for all the times I’ve used it.

When I make it halfway up the steps I hear the subtle sound of classical music and know exactly why I didn’t hear from Tobin.  _ She’s in her zone _ . At the top of the landing and coming around the wall, I was not prepared for what I saw. I was prepared for Tobin to be in her art painting area behind her armoire but instead there is a large plastic tarp across the middle of her apartment where there is normally an area rug. There is a giant piece of canvas and she’s currently just staring at it. There are large grey and black brush strokes and it is a bit chaotic.

“Tobs…” I say hoping to get her attention but she stays focused on the canvas. I take a few steps closer to her.

“Hey Tobin,” I say a little bit louder and nudging the plastic a little. Tobin jolts in surprise when she sees the plastic move.

“Dude what the fuck.”

“We had plans-ish for today and you weren’t answering your phone. You had a weird week and you just bailed last night. So I came to check on you.”

“You lost at rock paper scissors didn’t you.”

“I did but that’s besides the point. We still wanted to make sure you were okay since you weren’t responding.” She nodded acknowledging why I was there. This isn’t the first time she’s gone silent and someone has had to come looking for her.

“So what are you working on?” I asked, kneeling down next to Tobin and looking at the canvas from the same angle she was looking at it.

“To be determined, that’s why I am just staring at it. I’m not really sure what direction it’s headed in just yet.” She replied and tilted her head to the side.

“So a work in progress…”

“Ya that.”

“Well I can’t wait to see it when you finish.” 

“So what were your plans for the rest of the day?” Tobin asked, turning towards me.

“Emily went for a run and then was going to go hang out with Alex. I figured I would hang out with you but you probably want to keep painting.”

“I’m probably just going to sit here for a while. You can play Mario Kart if you want. Maybe we can meet Al and Em for an early 

dinner and drinks later.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll text Em and see what they are up to.” I stood up and hopped over the back of the couch and started up the playstation.

**< to Sonny>** [insert picture of Tobin and canvas taken over Lindsey’s shoulder] I found her.

**< to Sonny>** Dinner and drinks with Tobs @ the Duck tonight?

“Put headphones on please.”

“Already on it, you do your thing Tobs.” I reached for her gaming headphones on the coffee table and the controller and made myself comfortable on the couch. My phone vibrated on my lap.

**< from Sonny>** bring her red, yellow, and green paint.

**< from Sonny> ** dinner and drinks sound good just let us know when.

**< to Sonny>** i’ll hit you back soon

I took Sonnett’s suggestion and went into Tobin’s paint area to grab the three tubes of paint. With a little digging in the drawer I found the ones I was looking for. I brought them over to Tobin. She now had a paint brush in her hand contemplating her next stroke. I tapped her with my toe, she looked up at me.

“Sonnett said to give these to you.” I handed her the tubes of paint. “She also said they’d be down for dinner and drinks we just have to let them know when.”

“Tell her thanks, I guess.” She rubbed her forehead after she set the tubes by the others. I could tell she was trying to figure out what Sonnett saw and she hadn’t seen yet. I flipped back over on the couch and got settled with Mario Kart.

* * *

**Christen**

The darkness was gone when I opened my eyes but this time everything was different.  _ Monica is gone  _ and I am in a hospital bed, I wasn’t at my house anymore. I looked around and then I felt someone squeeze my hand.

“Chris you’re back.” I know that voice, I turned my head to the right and there was my best friend. Kelley was there waiting for me to say something.

“I never left Kelley, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” I tried to smile but there was some pain there.

“I’m going to get the nurse, Channing is here too.” Kelley said before she got up.

“Sissy you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Chann came over to stand next to my bed.

“Like I got hit by a truck,” I replied with a smile. 

“Hmm probably because you did.”

“That I did. Where are the girls, are they okay?”

“They are with Tyler at the house, they can’t wait to come see you.” 

“I can’t wait to see them, I’m happy to be awake again.” With that the nurse was coming in with Kelley. I pressed my right hand to my forehead and winced a little.

“Easy there Christen you have lots of bruising that’s healing. Try not to move too quickly.” I nodded and put my hand back down. “I’m Cassie, one of your ICU nurses. I’ve paged your doctor to come run some tests. Dr. Kasper should be here any minute.” When she finished there was a knock at the door and two people with white doctor’s jackets walked in and over to the side of my bed.

“Hey Christen I’m Dr. Kasper and this is Dr. Banks, we've been keeping an eye on you while you were recovering. How are you feeling right now?”

“Thank you, and if I’m being honest I’m pretty tired and my head hurts a bit.”

“I’m afraid you are probably going to be tired for a while. Your body has been through a lot even though we had you in a medically induced coma it has been working to recover from the accident.” She paused and I nodded with what she was saying. “After we finish talking we are going to do some testing to see if you have a concussion that is most likely the reasoning for your head pain. When you were first brought into the hospital you immediately went into surgery.

“You had bleeding on your brain from the accident which was the first thing that was fixed during surgery. So part of the head pain could also be from that. From what we could tell there hasn’t been any signs of bleeds since your initial surgery. If you were to feel a large amount of pain or anything different from what you are feeling now, please page a nurse right away and let us know.”

“Okay that makes sense. What else happened?”

“After the bleed was resolved a team of surgeons worked on your left side, you have four broken ribs that needed to be put back into place with a few pins and screws. One of your ribs punctured your left lung which also was repaired. Aside from that you have multiple contusions and a few scrapes that needed a few stitches. You are going to be sore for a while, those broken ribs are going to cause you some grief. But we are going to monitor you closely and get you up and moving soon.”

“And my girls?” Dr. Kasper smiled when I moved on from me and asked about them.

“They were kept overnight for monitoring. Their car seats did their job and kept them safe and were released Tuesday morning. We’ll be moving you to an acute care room and out of the ICU and then you’ll be able to have them come visit.”

“When is that?”

“Well we want to do the concussion test and run a few tests and then evaluate from there. We should be able to have you into an acute care room after dinner. Then you would be able to have a short visit.”

“I can’t wait to see them.”

“I’m sure you are very excited to see them and I’m sure they want to see you but you are going to have to be careful. You were in a major car accident and your body has a ways to go. You also have to be careful of your picc-line.”

“I hear you and I know that but I need to see them.” After spending time with Monica and being away from them all I want is to see my girls.

“That’s the mama bear I’ve heard so much about the last couple of days.” I shot a glare at Kelley who just grinned and gave a subtle shrug. “Channing and Kelley if you want to step into the hall so we can start our testing. We will probably be done in an hour or s.”

“I’m glad you are back kid” Kelley came over and gave me a gentle hug. “Chan and I will probably go grab a coffee and give Ty a call.”

“You got this Sissy.” Channing gave me a hug too and they both exited the room.

“Your family loves you, Kelley was here the entire time she only left when your sisters were here to visit.”

“I’d be lost without them. So Dr. Kasper let’s get this testing started…”

“I’ve heard you were a go-getter…”

* * *

**Tobin**

“Tobs you ready to go down yet?” Lindsey asked sitting at the island while I finished getting ready in the bathroom.

“Two seconds and I’ll be ready. Not like Sonny and Al are going to be on time.” I pulled the snapback I had on the counter on and turned to walk out into the kitchen where Lindsey was waiting for me.

“Oh I forgot, guess I should mention they got there like 30 minutes ago.”

“Real cool Linds they’re probably a few drinks in and we are going to be playing catch up now.”

“And where is the problem with that?” Lindsey questioned and I smacked her on the back of the head.

“Let’s go.” I grabbed my phone and wallet off the counter and headed for the stairs. “Oh hey look I have a bunch of text messages from  _ The Great Horan _ and  _ Super Sonn _ wonder what they could have wanted.”

“Jerk!” Linds smacked my shoulder and headed down the stairs and I followed her. We headed out of the building and between the buildings to the front door of the Waddling Duck.

“Tobito...Horan...it’s about time you got your butts down here. We were about to send a search party.” Emily yelled from her table with Alex.

“I’m afraid to ask but how many drinks could you possibly have had already?” I asked as I pulled out a stool and joined them at their table. 

“We might have day drank a little while we were playing playstation, waiting for you to be ready to go and well that turned into shots.”

“Okay got it sorry I even asked.” Lindsey came back with a beer for each of us and waters for Emily and Alex to which they groaned. “Smart choice.” 

“How is the painting going T?” Sonnett asked, then took a drink of her water.

“Definitely still a work in progress but definitely appreciated your suggestion. I had been staring at it for a while until Linds brought those tubes over.”

“Always here for the assist. Can’t wait to see the finished product.”

“You might be waiting a while.” Then I took a long drink of my beer knowing there is a lot more going on with this painting and don’t know where it is headed. 

  
  


~*~*~*~

“Sonnett if you take another shot you will be winding hoses all day tomorrow and I don’t even care that you are a paramedic. PUT THE SHOT GLASS DOWN!” I put my grown up Lieutenant voice on because if Sonnett drinks one more shot I swear.

“But Tobito I want the shot.”

“Sonnett the time for shots was last night...we have to work tomorrow. You will regret that shot and I am not listening to you bitch tomorrow. Take that shot and you’ll be put to work.”

“Who pissed in your drink tonight?” Alex asked and I shot her a glare. “Nevermind no one did ignore me.” She tried to back up on that. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see if I had any messages. 

“Horan if Sonnett drinks that shot, you’ll be winding hoses with her.” I looked Horan square in the eye. “You are in charge. I will be right back.” I took another drink of water and then turned to the front door and headed outside. I walked over to the bench a little bit down and took a seat. 

**< from Kelley>** Hey Tobin just wanted to let you know that Christen woke up mid-morning.

**< to Kelley>** Thank you so much for letting me know. I’m glad she is awake. I hope things are going well.

**< from Kelley> ** they confirmed her having a concussion after she woke. She’s in an AC room now and her girls are on their way to visit. We are all very happy she is awake and back with us.    
< **to Kelley >** I bet she is happy to see them. Thank you for keeping me updated that really does mean a lot to me.

**< from Kelley>** thank you for making sure we got these moments

**< to Kelley>** just doing my job. 

I slid my phone back into my pocket and headed back into the bar. Horan was guarding the shot glass from Sonnett. Rolling my eyes I walked up to the table and took the shot glass and took it myself.

“What the heck, why do you get to take the shot and I don’t!?! That’s not fair.” Sonnett pleaded after I put the glass back down on the table.

“Because you’ve already had four and I had none. So now I’ve had one and we all need to drink some water and go home. We’ve got a job to show up for tomorrow.”

“There is that Lieutenant we know and love.” Alex chimed in with a big smile. “I’ll go get a couple pitchers of water and you can tell us why you had to go outside for a bit and are all smiley and shit.”

Alex returned with the pitchers of water and Emily immediately started filling our glasses up.

“You in a rush there Sonnett?” I asked while watching her focus on not spilling.

“Yes…” She slammed the empty pitcher on the table. “Alright we have waters now spill.”

“Not much to say. I stepped out to text Kelley. She was letting me know that Christen, the mom from the accident on Monday, woke up from her coma this morning. I hadn’t been able to let go of the accident and she was nice enough to keep me updated.”

“Wait that’s why…” Emily started and then picked up her glass of water and took a drink. “Interesting, very interesting.”

“Where did your brain just go Em?” Lindsey asked.

“Oh nothing doesn’t matter right now. I’m glad she’s awake maybe we can get our Tobito back to normal.”

“She’d have to have been normal before she went all space cowboy on us.” Alex added with a laugh.

“Rude.” But I couldn’t help but to laugh along with them.

* * *

**Christen**

“Kelley how long?”

“Christen you literally just got to your acute care room.”

“How long?” I asked again just wanting to know when my girls would be here to visit. I’ve been patient and I know I’m lucky they moved me to the acute care room today. They confirmed a concussion but wasn’t as severe as they thought which was basically the only reason they were willing to move me.

“Channing went down to meet Tyler to bring them up. I’m sure they’ll be up here soon enough. How are you feeling?”

“Anxious and weird.”

“Weird you say…?” Kelley grinned as she asked.

“Well for me I was asleep and was last with them on Monday on our way home from their practice but now I woke up three days later. For them they were in a traumatic accident and they haven’t seen me for three days. So ya Kell I’m feeling a little weird.” Kelley’s phone chimed and she smiled.

“Just a few more minutes and they’ll be here. They just got off the elevator.”

“Kelley…”

“Ya Chris.”

“I’m not going to scare them, I’m pretty banged up looking.” Kelley showed me a picture of myself earlier and my face is pretty bruised from the accident. I don’t look like their mommy that they are used to seeing and my hair is very wild.

“Christen you're their Mommy and they miss you. Of course you’re going to scare them.” I shot a glare at her. “Christen you aren’t going to scare them I promise.”

When she finished there was a knock at the door I perked up and looked to the door. Kelley pulled the door open and there they were,  _ my girls. _ Channing was carrying Zola and Tyler had Ada on her hip.

“My baby girls,” I said with a big smile as they walked in.  _ Finally… _

“Mommy we aren’t babies anymore,” Zola pleaded, getting set down by Channing at the side of the bed.

“Remember what we talked about on the way up, we have to be gentle. Mommy’s a little broken right now.” Channing said with a wink and Kelley choked on her water.

“Excuse me…”

“Oh did you hear that, guess you have your wits back. Hi sissy.” She replied with a chuckle.

“Hi Chann. Hi my sweet girls, I’m so happy you are here.” Ada walked over to the side of my bed and reached for my hand but stopped when she saw the heart monitor and IV coming out of the back of my hand.

“Ada it’s okay, you can hold my hand. I just need you to be gentle.” I turned my hand over so she could put her hand on the palm and she lightly placed her hand in mine.

“I love you Ada Claire **.** ”

“I love you mommy,” Ada whispered.

“Mommy, Auntie Cha & Ty said you were sleeping.” Zola stared looking me in the eye.

“Zozo, mommy was sleeping the last couple of days but I’m awake now and I missed my girls.”

“We missed you so much…” she finished with a mumble.

  
“I missed you too, but I missed that last part. Can you say it again please?” Zola has always had a habit of mumbling when she was nervous.

“Are you coming home with us?” Zola asked quietly and my heart broke a little bit.

“Well Zo, before I tell you, maybe one of your Aunties can help you up on the side of my bed. How does that sound?” Zola nodded her head quickly and Tyler came over and slid the arm rail down. Zola sat on the edge of the bed then she lifted Ada up and set her down, she switched which hand was in mine.

“Okay girls, I’m not going to be coming home with you tonight. But, I will be coming home in a couple of days. I promise I will be coming home okay?” Both girls nodded at me. I know they were young when we lost Monica but I’m sure there is some small part of them that remembers the times we were in the hospital with her. “Every day you can come visit me here. Auntie Chan or Auntie Tyler will bring you here. I know you couldn’t come until today but I just needed a few days to sleep to get better.”

“Are you all better?” Ada whispered.

“Not yet, but I’m a bit better than I was before. I’m happy to be awake now.”

“I’m happy too Mommy.” Zola said with a big smile.

“Me too.” Ada gently squeezed my hand.

“Thanks Chan and Ty.”

“None of that Chris.” Tyler said knowing they would have stayed with them no matter what.

“So tell me what you did while I was sleeping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay like I said this ended up taking a different shape than I planned. I ended up removing a few of the things I had originally planned to include and then needed to figure out how the new pieces would work together. 
> 
> I didn't include a bunch of the medical side because that all isn't really necessary. We'll get more with her recovery and rehab in the next couple of chapters.
> 
> I am sorry it took so long to get this out to you I didn't plan for that. I have bits and pieces of the next few chapters already written. So that should help with getting the next chapter(s) up. The first 14 chapters are the first two weeks and then we'll start doing small time jumps. I have an outline for about a year of time. As long as life doesn't get in the way I plan to keep going and as long as readers still want more. Every chapter won't see as my character perspectives that is unique to the first two or so weeks.
> 
> Please subscribe so you get updates. Leave comments and kudos. I will read and respond to as many as I can. If you have ideas or questions leave them in the comments. Everything helps.
> 
> I hope you are all safe and doing well during this strange time we are in. We get through this together. It takes us all. 
> 
> Much love.


	6. Friday February 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, Christen makes a few strides. Thanks are given. Kelley is well she's Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of edited so I'm sorry if the flow isn't great. I wanted to get it out and not take longer. So if it's a little choppy I'm sorry. I also wanted this to be done two days ago and didn't want to wait any longer.

**Christen**

“So Christen are you ready to make the big walk to the bathroom?” My nurse Nora asked after having Kelley paged her for me.

“Well I’m going to have to be unless I want to pee myself and I think dealing with that would be worse.”

“Guess that is one way of looking at it.” I nodded and gave a small chuckle. “Okay let me detach your lines so we don’t have to take your tower to the bathroom.” Nora went about removing my iv lines and pulse ox before she pulled the blankets downs to the end of the bed.

“Now this isn’t a race we are going to take our time. Dr Banks already went over this but I’m just going to reiterate everything she said.”

“Not a race got it.” I replied knowing Nora wasn’t going to continue unless I verbally replied and the need to pee was becoming more prevalent. Nora lowered the bed rail and moved the bed so I was sitting in a more upright position.

“Alright now I’m here to help you, this will be the first time you’ve stood in quite a few days so once you are standing if you need to put some of your weight on me you can.” I nodded along with everything she was saying. “Christen let’s have you sit up the rest of the way and then bring your legs over to the side of the bed. Slowly you are going to really feel all of this on your side because of your healing ribs.” Damn she wasn’t wrong moving like this really did hurt.

“I’m going to put a hand under each of your armpits to help guide you off the bed. I want to avoid putting any extra pressure on your side. When you are ready we will have you stand up and then once you are standing I want you just get used to it for a few moments before we make our way to the bathroom.”

“Sounds straightforward enough. I’m ready when you are.”

“Here we go Christen.” Nora put her hands where she said she would and I took a deep breath and stood up. It definitely felt weird to be standing again, I had a little bit of dizziness but it faded after taking a few breaths.

“You’re doing great Christen, I just want to keep you here a bit more and then we will make our way to the bathroom. Once you are done in there if you are feeling up for it you can try sitting up in the chair by Kelley for a while. I know Dr Banks wants to try that a few times today.”

“Okay that sounds good. I think I’m ready to take a few steps and get in that bathroom otherwise we might have an accident on our hands.”

“No problem, just remember to go slow one foot after the next. Next time when you are first thinking that you are needing to go to the bathroom, say something then. This is a slow process and I don't want to rush it.”

“Makes sense, I thought I was still good until I stood up. Stupid gravity.” Nora had herself next to me and arms positioned on me for support as I took my first couple of steps. Kelley was taking pictures on her phone which I’m sure she is sending to some group chain that I don’t want to know about.

“More like stupid catheter but we can blame gravity if you’d like. You’re doing good. Just a few more steps like those and we’ll be in the bathroom.”

“Thank goodness it’s close because I’m already tired.”

“It will get easier every time. Look we have made it to the doorway.”

“Nice job Chris!” Kelley cheered from the other side of the room. I laughed a bit at her encouragement and went back to focusing on getting in the bathroom.

* * *

**Kelley**

“Christen, it’s okay.” She’s still upset that she got dizzy earlier when they sat her in the chair for a little bit after she used the restroom. She didn’t last very long in the chair before wanting to go back to her bed.

“Not now Maureen.” Christen was laying back on the bed with her eyes closed.

“Well Annemarie...if you don’t recall right before you got dizzy you stood from your bed, you walked your cute little body over to that bathroom.” When Christen turned her head at me and rolled her eyes I pointed to the bathroom. “Then ya know after you took care of business and walked over to the chair. So you got a little dizzy when you sat down but you know what you stood up and you walked over to that bed.”

“With help Maureen I did all of that with help and then still got dizzy.” She replied letting out a heavy sigh. If there is one thing I’ve always known about is she’s hardest on herself and sometimes she needs a reminder that it’s okay to ask for help.

“Hi, is Christen there?” I say into my phone, she plays along and holds her hand up to her head and nods. “Your best friend Kelley here. I just wanted to remind you that you were in a horrific car accident and were in a medically induced coma for three days. It’s completely normal to ask for help. Cut yourself a little slack.”

“I know Kelley but it’s still frustrating. I just wanted to be okay sitting.”

“Yes and you’ll try again later because well you’re going to have to pee again. So you’ll try to sit in the chair again. They gave you some meds and once they kick in you’ll try again. Your body just needs to reorient itself.”

“It also didn’t forget how annoying you were for a best friend.”

“Hey now, those are fighting words. I think of it more like encouraging.”

“Whatever, I just wanted to be sitting in the chair when the girls are here with Channing.”

“Okay…” I look up at the clock and the notes on Christen’s whiteboard from her nurse. “So Channing isn’t bringing the girls for another two hours. How about you try to take a quick nap then I’ll get you up and a nurse can come help you do the whole walking and sitting thing. If sitting works out then you’ll be in the chair when they get here. If not, which it’s okay if you aren't, you'll hang out on the bed.”

“I know it’s okay but I feel me laying in the bed might remind them too much of before,” Christen paused and I nodded letting her know I knew exactly what she was talking about. “So if I’m able to be in the chair when they are here it will be different than those times they were in a hospital.”

“I’m not going to tell you to not think like that because I know you and you’re going to do it anyway. BUT I am going to say that as long as you are smiling and laughing they are going to be okay. You’re going to get home to them soon. I bet even tonight Tyler will facetime you so you can be there for bedtime. This next week is going to be hard Chris but we’ll get through it together.”

“Ugh,” Christen let out a big sigh. “I hate it when you are right.”

“What was that, can you repeat it? I didn’t quite hear it the first time.”

“Well that is unfortunate because that was a one time only moment.” Christen reached her right hand out with grabby hand so I took it in mine. “I love you for being here Maureen.”

“You know I wouldn’t be anywhere else Annemarie. Come hell or high water it’s always been you and me.”

“That it has. Okay so all this motivational pep talk shit. Which is weird coming from you.”

“Shush your face.”

“I’m going to shush my face cause I want to take a nap and I know you aren’t going to say it because you’re you but please get some work done. Not only does your job depend on it but so does my clients.”

“Ouch daggers” I pull my hand away dramatically and reach for my chest feigning pain. “I mean I probably should check in with Kennedy. Sleep well, I'll make sure you are up in time to try the chair again.”

“Thanks Maureen.” With that Christen shimmied on her bed and closed her eyes. I waited a few moments before getting up from the chair to go over to the table in the corner of the room to work on my laptop which I’ve been ignoring since Christen woke up. If anything important came through Kennedy would have sent a text.

* * *

**Channing**

“Zozo, are you excited to see Mommy?” I asked while we were waiting for the elevator to take us to Christen’s floor.

“Yes of course. We brought stuff to color with Mommy because Auntie Ty said we could. Mommy is the best colorer.” Zola replied bouncing where she was standing.

“Ada what about you?”   
  


“Yes Chan I’m excited to see her too, but Auntie?” She stopped when the doors to the elevator opened and we walked in. Zola pushed the number three and we waited for the doors to close.

“Yea Ads?”

“When is Mommy coming home?” Ada tugged on my hand and looked up at me when she asked.

“Well Ada it’s going to be a little bit yet but she’ll come home soon. She just has to spend a little more time here getting better.”

“She’s going to get better right Auntie Chan?”

“Ya Ada she’s going to get better.” The doors of the elevator opened and we stepped out together. “Zola do you remember how to get to Mommy’s room?”

“This way follow me.” Zola pulled my hand and we followed her down the hall to Christen’s room.

“Hang on Zo, let’s knock first.” I knocked.

“Come in, come in” Kelley shouted from the other side of the door. I slowly pushed the door to Christen’s room open guiding Zola and Ada inside. Christen was sitting in the chair by the table in the corner of the room where Kelley usually was set up to do some work.

“Look at you big Sis sitting up like a rockstar.” I winked at Christen and she waved me off putting all of her focus on the girls as they slowly walked over.

“My loves I’m so happy you are here. Can Mommy get a hug? I’ve missed my girls.” Zola looked up at me and I took her backpack from her and then nudged her over to Christen. When she got close enough she opened her arms and Christen wrapped hers around Zola even if she was being careful I could see the motion was hurting her a bit. Ada dropped her backpack on the floor next to Kelley and then went over to Christen for her hug. 

Kelley had updated Tyler and I earlier about getting in the chair and her nausea so I was a bit surprised to see her in the chair. Knowing Christen she was putting on a brave face right now. She was always putting Zola and Ada first; this recovery process wouldn’t be any different.

“A & Z do you think you can share this chair right here? I think it's big enough for the both of you but you’ll have to be nice to each other.”

“Sure, sure” Ada replied and climbed onto the chair. “Come on Zo.” Once Ada was situated Zola followed her lead and climbed onto it as well. There was plenty of room for the two of them. I walked over and gave Christen a hug before sitting down next to Kelley who was busy typing on her phone glancing up every once in a while.

“So what did you do today? Tyler told me Channing took you somewhere special today but she didn’t say where.”

“Mommy you aren’t going to believe it.” Zola said with so much enthusiasm that it made us all chuckle. Kelley even stopped her typing and put her phone on the table.

“Auntie Chan took us to see Frozen 2 and we got to sit in really big chairs!” Ada added not quite matching Zola’s enthusiasm but you could tell she was still super excited to tell Christen.

“Oh she took you to the movie theatre. You’re right they do have really big chairs.” Christen also tried to match their excitement, knowing they had wanted to see the movie but the timing just hadn’t worked out. “Did you have any special snacks?”

“We shared popcorn, Chan had a big tub and filled small bags for us. I accidentally spilled but it’s okay there was popcorn all over.” Zola shrugged her shoulders at the end. She had been upset she spilled because she thought she wasn’t going to get more but after some reassurances and filling it up the moment was diffused.

“Ada what was your favorite part of the movie?” When Christen finished Ada’s eyes went wide and looked over at Christen real fast.

“Mommy, Elsa now has a horse but it’s clear and it runs on the water.” Ada replied really quickly.

“Well isn’t that cool. Zola what about you?”

“Olaf Mommy, he’s still my favorite. Well and the reindeer but mostly Olaf.”

“He is pretty funny. I’m glad you got to enjoy the movie with Channing. Did you thank her?” Both girls nodded their heads very quickly. “Thanks for taking them Channing.” Christen took her gaze from the girls over to me.

“No problem. Honestly I enjoyed it more than the first movie.”

“What did you bring in your packs?”

“They brought their coloring books and some crayons. They were hoping to color with “the best colorer they know” and they weren’t talking about me or Kelley.”

“Well when you put it like that how could I say no. When we are done maybe one of the nurses can bring in some tape and we can hang them on the window. How does that sound?”

“Perfect Mommy.” Zola replied, digging into her backpack. “I brought the puppy coloring book you always like to color in.”

“Thanks Zo.” Christen took the coloring book and I helped Ada get the crayons out of her pack trying to make sure they didn’t go flying all over. I looked over to Kelley to see if she was going to join us coloring but she was back to typing on her phone.

* * *

**Kelley **

“Kelley I hope you have your listening ears on,” Christen said after she got situated in her bed again after the girls left.

“Fully open, lay it on me.” 

“Umm…you were right.” Chris mumbled out quickly.

“Shut the front door...did the Christen Press just tell me I was right twice in one day. Someone pinch me.”

“Dramatic much Kell.”

“Okay fine dramatics aside, I’m proud of you. You said you wanted to be sitting in the chair when Zola and Ada came to visit and Chris you did exactly that. Even if you feel like shit right now.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Christen Annemarie Press I love you but you are shit liar. If they had stayed any longer you would either have been puking or begging to get back in that bed so you could lay down. We’ve been friends…” I paused to pretend count years in the year. “Like most of our lives, I know when something is wrong and you were fading but that’s okay. But next time don’t push it, no one is asking you to be a hero in your recovery. It’s going to take time, if you push it you’ll go backwards.”

“I’m not going to say that thing for a third time but you make a good point. No heroes and if you notice something that I don’t say something. It’s never stopped you before. I will probably get frustrated but the last thing I want to do is go backwards.”

“Chris I’ve always got your back. Oh… speaking of heroes not like Batwoman or Supergirl but like everyday heroes. The firefighter who pulled you from your vehicle wasn’t able to get your accident out of their head and the ER nurse asked if it was okay for me to give them updates. So she passed my number along with one of their firehouse’s paramedics. Long story short I have texted them a little bit. Their name is Tobin and they seem to really care about how you are doing. I put their number in your phone which I’m about to give back BUT and I mean BUT you are not allowed to spend a ton of time on it. Your head is still healing. So no checking on work or scrolling. You can reach out to Tobin if you want. Your sisters, Alyssa, and family but if it gets out of hand I will take it away.”

“I swear Mom I’ll be good.” Christen took her right hand and motioned as if she were crossing her heart.

“You know if Stacy were here she wouldn’t even let you have your phone.”

“Fortunately she probably put in a good word with someone up top so I’d stay here, now just hand the phone over.” She made grab hands and I handed her iphone over and rolled my eyes.

“I’m not kidding when I said I’d take it away.”

“Oh Kelley I know you're not but remember I’ve known you just as long as you’ve known me.”

“Whatever.” I replied and stuck my tongue out at her for dramatic effect to which Christen kindly followed with an eye roll.

**Tobin**

“Sonnett how are you so bad at Mario Kart?” Lindsey asked after I’d crushed Emily in our third race.

“Lieutenant stop embarrassing the poor girl” Colin chimed in from where he was working on his crossword.

“Excuse me I’m doing just fine thanks.”

“You’re doing fine, you say…” and then I hit the controller to send a turtle shell her way and she runs into a wall. “How’s that wall Sonny?”

“Seriously Tobin!”

“Sonnett I don’t know what you are talking about. I'm just playing the game the way it is meant to be played. It’s not my fault that you are complete trash.” 

“Tobin, you know that Sonnett has a no banana or shell rule.” Lindsey chimes in laughing at Emily trying to figure out which way she is supposed to be racing.

“Well she said she was doing fine, so I had to remind her that she in fact was not doing fine. Just had to keep her humble.”

“I will beat you someday Toby.”

“1. Don’t call me that. 2. That day isn’t today.” As Yoshi speeds across the finish line and Emily is left pouting. A few moments later my phone chimes for a text and when I check it’s from an unknown number. “Linds your up” I say as I get up from the couch and hand her the controller then head for my barracks.

“She’s always doing that…”Emily says a little bit louder than normal so I can still hear her.

“Beating you?” Lindsey questions.

“Well yes. But also leaving whenever her phone goes off.”

“Leave her be.” Lindsey finishes as I turn into the hall and once I’m in my barracks close the door before sitting down on my bed.

**< from unknown number>** I hear I owe you a big thank you.

**< from unknown number>** this is Christen, Kelley gave me my phone back tonight and told me she had been keeping you updated and I just wanted to reach out as well.

**< to Christen>** Hi Christen. It was no big deal I was just doing my job.

**< from Christen> ** It was a big deal. So I would still like to say thank you

**< from Christen>** in person. 

**< to Christen>** I wouldn’t say no to that

**< from Christen>** Any chance you would be able to come by tomorrow? I hear you already know where I’m staying…

**< to Christen> ** Guilty I might have dropped you off there for your stay. I can come before my shift around 10:30 if that works for you.

**< from Christen>** I’m not going anywhere. Room 317 in the acute care wing.

**< to Christen>** See you tomorrow 10:30...ish.

* * *

**Kelley**

“You’re smiley right now…” I said to Christen as she set her phone back down on her table. She absently reaches for her chest but then puts her hand back.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Christen replies with a grin. “Tobin is coming by tomorrow morning so I can thank him.”

“Cool, Channing is bringing the girls over for breakfast before they go to soccer practice right?”

“Ya, Tobin isn’t coming until 10:30 umm ish, so breakfast then Channing will bring them to Alyssa’s so she can take them to practice.”

“You’ve been awake almost two days and you have everything so organized. Why am I not surprised?”

“Somethings never change.”

“I hope they never do. Oh I have something for you.” I got up from the chair I was sitting in and went over to my computer bag to pull a ziplock bag out. Then walked back over to Christen’s bed. “I think you’ve been missing these.”

I handed Christen her wedding ring and Monica’s ring she started wearing around her neck after she passed.

“How did you know?” Christen asked, slipping her ring onto her finger.

“You’ve reached for Monica’s ring a few times since you’ve woken up. You do that when you’re nervous, stressed, or just need to be a little closer to her. Let me help you with the necklace.”

“Thanks Kelley.” She leaned forward a bit so I could reach around to clasp the chain.

“Anytime buddy.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Comment with your thoughts please. I thoroughly enjoy all of them. Subscribe so you never miss out on a chapter update.
> 
> I have to write Saturday's chapter still it might be choppy like this, most of the hospital chapters will be. But once Christen gets sprung from the hospital the chapters will flow a little nicer. But I do have most of Sunday's chapter written.
> 
> Love to you and stay safe.


	7. Saturday February 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rounds with Doctor.  
> Tyler brings Ada & Zola.  
> Christen breaks.  
> A bomb goes off (well in Christen's head).  
> Tobin and Christen finally meet.  
> Kelley disappears.  
> T & C talk for a bit.  
> Christen jumps down Kelley's throat.
> 
> All is good in the world. Well this world.

**Christen**

“Give it to me straight Dr. Mackenzie how are things looking?” I asked after she finished after she asked her morning questions for rounds. Dr Mackenzie is my general doctor on the acute care floor, if anything becomes a concern over the weekend she’ll contact the rest of the team. 

“Well it sounds like you had a good day yesterday after you were given the nausea medicine and you said your pain right now is at a mild 4?” She was scrolling on her tablet as she spoke.

“Yes, I haven’t asked for anything for pain since going to bed last night but I haven’t done a bunch of moving yet today. I only used the bathroom and then walked back to bed.”

“Okay well today we would like for you with assistance from your nurses to continue your movement around your room. Using the bathroom and sitting up in the chair at the table for various lengths of time.” I nodded and she continued. “Don’t over do it, from everything I’ve been told you are a smart woman listen to your body. If you can do that today then tomorrow we’ll begin physical therapy.”

“Physical therapy?” I questioned trying to figure out what exactly I need PT for.

“Christen need I remind you that you were laying in a bed for 3 days in a coma. Physical therapy is going to help you get your strength back up and increase your stamina. It is one thing for you to be walking around your room, it's another to be moving for long periods of time. Essentially we want to remind your body what it already knows how to do. Also I’m not saying this to freak you out but you also had minor brain surgery and although everything is going well. We just want to make sure that stays the case.”

“Right brain surgery kind of forgot about that one.” Which actually isn’t a lie except when someone from the medical team comes in to check the incision site or asks about it I have forgotten. The broken ribs on the other hand, haven’t forgotten about them at all.

“Dr Kasper nor myself have any reason to think things are going to change but the brain we don’t want to take any risks so we aren’t going to take short cuts in your recovery. I know you want to get home but if you can meet all of your goals without rushing or bluffing then you’ll be getting released from here before you know it.”

“Won’t be soon enough.”

“With the right attitude and work put in you’ll be surprised how quick it happens. Do you have any other questions for me?”

“No I think you covered it.”

“Alright well I will leave you to it. If you need anything or feel any changes, get a nurse right away. If your pain spikes don’t try to swallow it, say something because we will want to figure out why.” Dr Mackenzie tucked her tablet under her arm and used the hand sanitizer from the wall unit.

“Thanks Dr Mackenzie and I promise I’ll say something and if I don’t Kelley can read me like an open book and will call me out on it.”

“She’s not wrong about that. I’ve got her doc.” Kelley chimed in from her spot next to my bed. With that the doc headed out of the room with her resident following.

“How long before Tyler is here with the girls?” I asked, hoping it is sooner than later.

“Tyler just texted me saying they were leaving the house and were making one stop on their way over. So if you are up for it we should call in the nurse and get you situated in the chair. You said before Dr Mackenzie came in that you wanted to be sitting when the girls got here.”

“Yes, that is still the plan.” I replied and picked up the bed remote to page one of the nurses into the room for help.

***~*~***

There wasn’t a knock at the door this time, Nora had left the door partially open and Zola snuck in through the gap and came right over to my chair.

“Zozo how did you get in here so quickly and where is your Aunt Ty and sister?” I questioned as soon as Zola came to a halt at my side.

“They are coming. I was just so excited to see and they were walking so slow.” She said quickly and a bit out of breath. Then the door was pushed the rest of the way open revealing Tyler carrying a pink bakery box and Ada walking right next to her.

“Zola you can’t take off down the hall like that,” Tyler said as soon as she was standing next to us. I nudged Zola’s arm to remind her she needed to apologize.

“Sorry Auntie Ty I won’t do it again.” She shrugged off her backpack and set it on the floor before opening her arms to give me a hug.

“My sweet Zola I missed you, you make sure you listen to your Aunts otherwise fun stuff gets taken away and we don’t want that.”

“Missed you mommy.” Zola climbed into the same chair they were sitting in last night.

“Ada Finn get over here and give your Mommy a hug please,” I said with grabby arms not surprised she didn’t rush over. She smiled bright leaving her backpack where she had been standing and came over for her hug. “I missed you to Little A.”

“Missed you mostest mommy.” Ada replied and kissed the bottom of my chin as she couldn’t reach any higher from how I was seated. I kissed the top of her head and she went to sit with Zola.

“Missed you Chris,” Tyler came over and kissed the top of my head then set the box from the bakery on the table.

“Missed you too T.”

***~*~***

Tyler left the room to go take a work call in the waiting room. Wanting to keep with the no talk of Press Sports/work while in my room. I insisted she stay in the room so I could attempt to pry but she wasn’t having it. She excused herself and the girls were busy coloring. Kelley was doing something on her phone.

**< to Lyss>** Hey Ty is here with the girls and we were talking about soccer today. I am requiring you to send me lots of pictures please.

 **< from Lyss>** I don’t know CP I’m supposed to be coaching the team not taking pictures of them.

 **< from Lyss>** Just kidding...of course I will. 

**< to Lyss>** Thanks Lyssie.

< **from Lyss >** Visit tomorrow? 

**< to Lyss>** yes yes yes. Just shoot a text to me or Kell. Start PT in the morning. Yay.

 **< from Lyss>** shut up you know you are excited for PT. tell Kelley not to ignore me.

 **< to Lyss> **she’d never.

“Kelley have you been ignoring Alyssa’s texts?”

“So about that.”

“Kelley Maureen.” I went to throw something at her when I realized I had nothing I could throw at her.

**< to Lyss>** So apparently she does that. I’m having a word with her.

“So are you going to explain yourself or what?”

“Oh right sorry. It wasn’t on purpose I swear, I didn’t think it was a big deal.” Kelley said after she put her phone down.

**< from Lyss>** Chris chill I was joking. I’ll send you pics of the girls playing. I’ll see you tomorrow.

 **< to Lyss>** I hate you both and I can’t wait.

“I hate the two of you sometimes. Even while I’m sitting in the hospital you are plotting against me that’s not really fair.”

“It was all Alyssa’s idea.” Kelley tried to recover.

“Maureen.”

“Auntie Kelley’s in trouble,” Zola giggled to Ada. 

“Peanut gallery, shush. But okay fine, guilty as charged. Just keeping you on your toes.” She laughed and went back to her phone.

**< from Tobin>** Hi Christen I’m going to head to Drip on my way to visit. Can I pick anything up for you and Kelley?

“Tobin is going to Drip on his way here and wants to know if you want anything?”

“Shoot, when’s Tyler getting back? Zola and Ada you might want to cover your ears.” They looked to me with wide eyes then to Kelley and she put her hands up to her ears and the girls followed her lead.

“Don’t explode but well you can have...decaf.”

“Did you just say DEcaf…” putting a little extra emphasis on the de to that caf. I didn’t even switch to decaf when I was pregnant, limiting was better than not at all.

“It’s only temporary, but for right now Chris yes you’re going to be drinking decaf or you could skip it all together.”

“Decaf, Kelley decaffeinated coffee.” With that Tyler came back into the room.

“Did you just tell her she has to drink decaf?” Tyler asked while laughing.

“This isn’t funny you guys…”

“Christen I think you’ll live.” Tyler chimed in, pointing to Zola and Ada who still had their ears covered and chuckled before sitting down with them.

“I’m not so sure about that, Kelley do you want anything from Drip?”

“Iced coffee with oat milk please. So Tyler, all good?”

“Yes everything is alright just had...nevermind. Ada what are you doing there?” Eye rolled my eyes at the change of subject.

**< to Tobin>** Sorry for the delay, I was recovering from being told I have to drink decaf for a while. I’ll take a decaf caramel latte and for Kelley an iced coffee with oat milk. MAKE HERS DECAF TOO. If I have to suffer so does she, our secret.

 **< from Tobin> **Noted on the decaf, my apologies. Be there soon.

“Decaf...I can’t believe I’m going to drink decaf.” I said aloud after putting my phone down.

“I think Mommy’s broken.” Zola said and then got up from where she was sitting and walked over to my chair. “This is for you Mommy.” She handed me the picture she had been coloring.

‘Oh Zola it’s beautiful, can you bring it over to Aunt Kelley and she’ll help you hang it on the window.” She skipped over to Kelley and they went about hanging it up.

“Decaf.” I said one last time.

“Christen we get it.” Tyler said tossing a crayon at me. Ada giggled and went back to her coloring.

***~*~***

“Okay A & Z, Aunt Tyler is going to take you to Aunt Alyssa’s then you are going to practice. I bet Alyssa will take you for ice cream and maybe even Providence Park if you ask her nicely. Then she’s going to bring you to the house.”

“Can we come back later Mommy?” Ada asked very sweetly standing next to my bed.

“Not today bunny, but when you get home you can steal Auntie Chan or Tyler’s phone and we can facetime. Did you bring a book so I can read it to you tonight?”

“Oh yes they decided on _Where the Wild Things Are._ Let me get it out of Zola’s backpack.” Tyler said, going over to Zola and opening her pack then putting it on the table.

“We’ll facetime during bedtime and I’ll read to you. Then tomorrow after naptime you can come visit me again.”

“Okay.” Ada said and leaned in to give me a hug and I kissed her on the top of her head.

“Zozo you’re turn,” Zola took Ada’s spot. There was a soft knock at the door. “Come in, okay girls go with your Aunt Tyler and I can’t wait to hear all about practice.” The door to my room slowly pushed open and a _woman_ walked in carrying a tray of coffees and a megawatt smile.

* * *

**Tobin**

I knocked on the door and after hearing someone reply I pushed it open with my back and turned inside as it opened. I was surprised to see a whole bunch of people.

“Uh...Hi” I said after taking a few steps further into the room.

“Hey Tobin…” a brunette with a huge smile said from the table, I nodded at her. “I’m Kelley, that’s Tyler - Christen’s sister.” She pointed to the women gathering two kids. _The kids from the accident._

“Nice to meet you both,” I gave them both a smile. “I’d shake your hand but I don’t want to drop this.” Gesturing down to the coffee.

“Bring them over here.” Kelley said pointing to the table.

“Not to be forward or anything but it’s nice to see you up and talking Christen.” I turned to the raven haired woman in the hospital bed.

“Thanks to you, nice to meet you Tobin,” Christen replied. “Have a seat by Kelley. Girls have fun at soccer and listen to your Aunts. I can’t wait to hear all about practice. I love you Ada & Zola.”

“Sorry I can’t stay and talk but thank you so much for making sure my little sister got back here. Would it be weird to give you a hug?” Tyler asked walking over to me, the two girls stayed over by the door.

“Of course not,” I stood up and gave Tyler the hug. “Also you’ve got a fun name, how often do people expect you to be a guy?”

“Oh my god all the time.” She replied with a laugh.

“Same happens all the time.” I sent a grin toward Kelley because I’m pretty sure they expected me to be a man unless Meghan told either of them. Which I don’t think she did.

“I hate to run but I have to get these two to soccer practice. Thank you by like a million.”

“I was just doing my job, it could have been any one of us. It was nice to meet you even if it was brief.” I went to sit back in my chair, then there was a body hugging my leg. By the time I turned around I heard a gasp behind me and the girl with the darker hair was running back to Tyler taking her sister’s hand as they walked out the door.

“Wait don’t sit down yet I want to give you a hug too,” Kelley said launching out of her chair. I gave her a hug once she was standing next to me. “Seriously thank you for making sure my best friend was okay. Yes you were just doing your job but you made sure she got here.”

“You’re welcome and the doctors here did the hard stuff.”

“You’re like Christen can’t take the acknowledgement for being great. Anyways not to be annoying…”

“She’s always annoying, don't let her fool you.” Christen interrupted Kelley before she could finish.

“Is one of those for me?” She gestured to the coffees I brought in. I nodded and handed her the iced coffee. “Thanks, I’m going to go work down in the cafeteria for a little while. Need to review a few things that are going on. Thank you for saving her, thank you for this coffee, and thank you for being you.”

“You’re welcome…” I replied slowly and before I could say anything else she had her computer bag over her shoulder and she was headed out of the room.

“Oh it’s finally quiet.” Christen let out a big sigh.

“Well I know this is decaf but hopefully this can cheer you up.” I brought her coffee over and handed it to her.

“It will even if it’s decaf. Sorry I should have introduced you to my daughters. Had you gotten here a little sooner you would have seen a bit of chaos. Do you have time to talk for a little bit or do you have to head in for your shift?”

“I have some time yet before I have to go to the firehouse.” I grabbed my coffee from the tray and went over to the chair next to her bed.

“So I suppose I should formally introduce myself, Tobin the firefighter” I reached my hand out to shake hers.

* * *

**Christen**

“Nice to formally meet you Tobin. I’m Christen, the woman you saved who, like the other yahoos that were here. I too am very appreciative.” Tobin’s handshake was firm but gentle at the same time, very hard to describe. After she took her hand away I gestured for her to take the chair next to the bed.

“Right place, right time. You’re looking a lot better than the last time I saw you.”

“Well I sure would hope so, didn’t make a great first impression.” Tobin gave a small laugh and took a drink of her coffee.

“I would beg to argue.”

“How come?” I questioned.

“There was something about you and your accident I couldn’t let go. Me sitting here talking to you this is rare.”

“I suppose that is part of the job.”

“Yes and no. But in simple terms we have to be able to move on pretty quickly. We have to be able to put our full selves into whatever call we get and if we take a call with to the next it can cause problems. Every once in a while a call sticks with us.” Tobin pointed to me when she said that. “Your accident stuck with me and thankfully I have a good friend in Meghan the charge nurse and she felt sorry for me. That’s essentially how I got in touch with Kelley and why I am sitting here with you today.”

“And now you are here.”

“Yes and now I’m here. How are things going with your recovery?”

“It is going alright. I spent the morning sitting up in the chair with the girls. That would be why I am back in bed. Tomorrow I start physical therapy and then from there it’s a bit to see how things go. Hoping by the end of the week I am able to go home.”

“I bet in a few days you will be more than ready to get out of here and be home with your girls and…” Tobin paused and I could see her fighting a bit for the right thing to say. “And get back to some normalcy.”

“I’m already more than ready to be home but I know this is important. I’m very lucky things weren’t much worse.”

“I was surprised to hear you were able to get visitors so quickly, I guess that coma you were in really did its job.”

“It did something alright, so Tobin how long have you been a firefighter?” I didn’t mean to pry but there was something about Tobin and I just wanted to try and get to know her a little bit better. “Sorry if you don’t want to answer that you don’t have to, we can talk about something else.”

“No that’s okay but that just means I get to ask you questions too.” I nodded accepting her request. “Well I was 23 when I was first trained to be a firefighter so that I guess would be 11 years but there was a pause in there. When I was 25 my best friend Allie moved out here for a job and I was needing a change so I followed her out here. So I’ve been a Portland firefighter for 9 years and a Lieutenant for 2.”

“Lieutenant Tobin Heath, it’s an honor. So where are you from?”

“Eh I’ll answer that but you have to answer the same question first.”

“Wait how can you tell I’m not from Portland…?”

“I can’t but you just confirmed it there that you aren’t, so Christen where are you from?”

“You’re good at this. Originally from Palos Verdes California my parents moved us up here when I was 13 and for the most part lived here ever since. I went back to California to go to Stanford for college and then traveled abroad for a semester and for work a bit.”

“I knew you weren’t straight Portland.”

“I’m not straight anything.” _Shit. Well I just did that._ “So your turn where you from Tobin?”

“New Jersey.” Well that was a short answer.

“Interesting I guess I can peg you for an east coast girl.”

“I’ve been told that Portland and I agree with each other quite well. So who is Kelley?” She doesn’t beat around the bush.

“Kelley Maureen O’Hara, my best friend. She was the first friend I made after moving here and we have been stuck to each other like glue ever since. She’s trouble and bat shit crazy but she keeps me sane and has always been there.”

“She seems like a special one,” Tobin took another drink of her coffee.

“She sure is and most days I wouldn’t trade her in for another one. I’m sure by the end of this I will be willing to trade her in. What do you do for hobbies?”

“I like to paint, hike, camping, I’m pretty close with my team at the firehouse so even on our off days most of us end up hanging out to some capacity.”

“I bet you are like a second family.”

“Oh definitely, I would literally sacrifice my life for theirs even if our job didn’t require that. If it’s not too personal you don’t have to tell me this but can you tell me about your girls?” That’s a question that I guess I would have to answer at some point. I reach for Monica’s ring and then take a deep breath.

“Sure, they are five year old twins. Zola is the taller of the two with curly dirty blond hair and Ada is a touch shorter with the black hair. They are my everything and you have no idea what it means to me that I’m going to get to go home with them again.”

“Like I said I was just doing my job. Wait, they're twins? They didn’t really look anything alike. I mean I only saw them for a few moments but I wouldn’t have said twins.” _I guess here goes nothing._

“Okay I’m going to give you the short version of this so make sure you are listening.” Tobin set her drink on the floor and nodded with that I continued. “My wife and I when we were going through the process of trying to get pregnant we both went through all of the initial steps. Originally we were going to decide which of us had better odds of getting implanted. Well when we both had good odds and were both ovulating at the same time. We made the crazy decision to both get implanted and just see what happens. They have the same donor sperm so if you look closely there are some similarities. But we both ended up getting pregnant and in a weird spin of events we ended up going into labor on the same day.

“I went into labor first and had Zola in the early afternoon and Ada was born that evening. So to us they’ve always been twins and it’s just easier now to tell people they are fraternal twins. My wife passed away two years ago from cancer and not having to explain it all the time helps.” Tobin didn’t say anything right away I could tell she was taking in everything I just said.

“I am sorry to hear about your wife but I understand a lot more now. Thank you for sharing that, you didn’t have to.”

“It’s okay, you seem like a special person Tobin. But when any person you meet who is close to me thanks you now you know a little more and they really do mean it. Me being able to be here is a lot so we are really thankful. I know I am.”

“You’re welcome, I’m glad it’s all working out.”

“Me too, okay so favorite candy?”

“Almond Hershey bar or lemon heads depends on the mood I’m in. Same question.”

“Those are polar opposites,” she shrugged, her shoulders totally aware of how different they are. She even took the change in topic in stride. “Peanut M&M’s or peppermint patties.”

“Speaking of opposites you can’t judge me now.”

“Hey both of mine have chocolate.” With that an alarm started going off and Tobin pulled her phone from her pocket.

“Looks like my time here is done, time to head to the firehouse.”

“Shoot I was really enjoying this.”

“Me too, thank you again for asking me to come here. I know you wanted to thank me but it really helps me being able to see you too.” Tobin picked up her coffee and stood up from the chair.

“Happy to help, hope you have a good shift.”

“Thanks and if you are bored and want to keep texting me you can or if not that’s totally fine too. Like I said this meant a lot.”

“I may just take you up on that. Thank you for visiting and for the coffee even if it is decaf.”

“Anytime.” Tobin got up and leaned in to give me a hug. “Recover well Christen,” she said as we was walking out of the room.

< **to Maureen >** Tobin just left for her shift, I’m surprised you aren’t back yet.

 **< from Maureen>** walking towards the elevators now.

* * *

**Kelley**

“KELLEY!” Christen basically shouts as I walk in the room. I drop my computer bag into the chair.

“What’s wrong? Do you need a nurse?” I rushed over to her side, panicked.

“No I’m fine, well I’m not but I don’t need a nurse. Sit your ass down.”

“Umm excuse me who are you? My best friend Christen doesn’t talk like that.” I replied, still half shocked sitting down on the chair next to her bed.

“Well she does when her best friend Kelley doesn’t tell her that Tobin the firefighter is a SHE not a HE.”

“In my defense I never specified because I didn’t know. You said “he” last night after texting with her so Christen you jumped there all on your own.” Christen opened her mouth to reply but then closed it while letting out a heavy sigh. “Feel free to say it.”

“Nope, definitely not saying that after I did twice yesterday. I don’t need your ego getting anymore inflated.”

“Kick a girl why don’t you.”

“I would if I could but I literally can’t. Major car accident remember.” Christen was grinning, my best friend is back.

“Alright now that we’ve established Tobin is a she, can we talk about how good looking she is. Christen she is ripped and that smile.”

“Her smile is pretty nice.” I thought for sure Christen was going to deflect and change the subject but I gave her a nod and smile reminding her it’s okay to think those things again.

“Sorry I didn’t get back sooner, Kennedy and I were discussing one of the commercials for the upcoming launch and it was decided last minute to rework it. Hoping for a final look by the end of the weekend.”

“Do you need to go into the office? I love that you are here but I’ll be okay if you have to go for a while.”

“No I’m good we talked everything through and if they have questions they know how to reach me. So you’re stuck with me.”

“Yippee lucky me.”

“Yes lucky you, I’m wonderful.” I said while brushing off my own shoulder.

“So as much as I know you are being patient and wanting all of the information…”

“You’re right I do.”

“Well you’re going to have to wait because I need a nap.”

“Ugh fine, but you aren’t getting out of this. I might actually take a nap too. I’m pretty sure Tobin got my drink decaf.”

“Oh she did, sorry not sorry. If I have to drink decaf so do you.” I tried to glare at her but it didn’t last.

“I’d say that’s not fair but it’s totally fair. Do you need anything?”

“No, Nora was in here just before you came back. I used the bathroom so I’m good for a while.”

“Sounds good. Happy napping.” Christen gave me a thumbs up and then used the remote on her bed to dim the lights and tilt her bed back. I made a mental note to text Tyler to bring one of Christen’s quilts from home when she comes tomorrow.

*~*~*

“So you basically played 20 questions with her?” Christen and I have been chatting about Tobin’s visit after waking up from our naps.

“I wouldn’t have put it that way when it was happening but ya I suppose that is exactly what we did. She also didn’t beat around either; there was just something about her, she’s fascinating.”

“Do you know what I think was fascinating?”

“Go on because I don’t feel like guessing right now.” Christen's phone chimed. “Oh wait look at these pictures Alyssa sent of the girls from practice…” She passed her phone to me.

“Well aren’t they the cutest they sure do take after their Mom.” I scrolled through the pictures of Ada and Zola playing. “They are all short and tiny with their chicken legs in their cleats and oh Christen.”

“They really are cute. I can’t wait to be able to go see them play aka leave this damn place.”

“You’ve got a few more days for that kid but every day is one more day closer. So as we were about to discuss the fascinating thing.”

“Mhmm go on.” Christen nodded almost annoyed that I brought it up again.

“So after you internally freaked out after Tobin came into the room when you saw that she was a woman. Do you remember what happened next?” I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side hoping she would figure out where I was going.

“You introduced her to everyone besides the girls which I mean I know we didn’t talk about it but you could have introduced them too.” Christen was definitely not headed to where I was with this.

“I thought about that too when I left but that’s not what I’m talking about. Right before Tyler went to leave Ada gave Tobin a hug. When was the last time Ada gave someone a hug without being prompted?” I already knew the answer to this but it’s something we definitely needed to talk about.

“Kelley she never, I had to do a double take to make sure that Zola was still standing by Tyler and I was actually seeing what I was seeing.” Christen’s face lit up as she was talking.

“That little girl is always going to shock us.”

“She’s our little mystery can’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do. So I wish I could say that I was surprised she did but it’s Ada after all.”

“Okay you make a good point there. But still Ada doesn’t just go up to people and give them a hug if she doesn’t know them.” She doesn’t if it’s not Christen, Tyler, Channing, myself, or Alyssa - Ada is the first to keep to herself. She’s not quick to warm up to people much less go up to a complete stranger and give them a hug.

“Maybe she remembers her from the accident?” (C)

“Doubtful she would have been in her gear, today she was in jeans and a t-shirt. Ada did that all on her own.”

“Maybe she knows something we don’t know.” I could tell Christen was starting to think about why Ada would have done that.

“True, like you said it’s Ada.”

“So now that you got that off your chest. Tell me about this new commercial you are having your team redo, I thought everything was set.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I got this out faster than I thought it would. I had a few days off work due to the holiday and thanks to a movie marathon was able to spend a lot of type pecking away at this chapter.
> 
> The medical stuff isn't the best writing but it's necessary. I'm excited for Christen to get out of the hospital but these days in the hospital will be important.
> 
> This chapter isn't the full day but would have gotten very long had it been. I included everything I planned on including so I felt it was a good place to stop.
> 
> I'm excited for the Sunday chapter, I've had most of Sunday & Monday written for a while just need some additions. Hopefully at some point I will have a posting schedule but for now it's random.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the story. Any and all thoughts are welcome. Your comments give me life.
> 
> Stay safe and until next time.


	8. Sunday February 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PT Walking  
> Some texting  
> Almost ice cream  
> Kind of sad Christen  
> Pie  
> War  
> Christen opens up to Kelley

**Christen**

“So what is the damage doc?” I asked after Dr. Mackenzie finished her assessment this morning.

“How is your head feeling?” She returned as she typed into her tablet standing at the end of the bed.

“It comes and goes but definitely doing better. Doing nothing is getting really old tho.”

“We started weaning you off of the heavy pain killers you were being given yesterday after. We didn’t say anything because we have found the transition is easier if you don’t know you are being weaned off of them. You are now mainly on Tylenol and only will use the heavy drugs if necessary. Have you noticed any significant changes?”

“No not really. I mean my ribs are annoying and hurt but they are broken ribs they are going to be annoying and hurt. But about that doing nothing…?”

“That all sounds good. If you notice any changes please say something.” Dr Mackenzie replied with a cheeky grin. “I’m glad you brought that doing nothing up that’s about to change. Yesterday we told you that you’d be starting physical therapy.”

“I’m not going to like what you are about to say am I…”

“Probably not, so we are going to start with walking mostly, it’s time to get you out of this room. I want you to focus on standing as straight as you can. It will help the healing of your ribs and any muscle tissue damage. Just like when you are sitting in the chair, we need you to be standing straight. Also you may not believe it but the walking is going to help heal your head too.”

“I’m all for it as long as it gets me home sooner.” I replied not giving up on the idea of wanting to go home.

“Well if your physical therapy goes well and we can keep you on tylenol then we are looking at discharging you on Wednesday.” I groaned, it was longer than I was hoping. “Christen I know you know this, you were in a major accident and might I remind you that you were in a medically induced..”

“Coma, yes doc I get it Wednesday sounds great. I’m going home Wednesday.” I interrupted and came to the conclusion that Wednesday would be the day and there would be no convincing me otherwise unless it was earlier.

“We will see. Dr. Scott, your physical therapist and his resident Dr. Parker will be in shortly. Don’t be surprised if you are tired after your first walk. You have spent almost a week in that bed and walking uses your entire body so being tired is to be expected. Sleep it will help you recover.”

“I never thought I could get sick of sleeping but thanks Doc I will do whatever it takes.”

***~*~***

Right after Dr. Mackenzie left the room Dr. Scott and his resident came into the room. Dr. Parker was pushing a wheelchair and when I saw it my eyeballs went wide. Not that I should be surprised by the sight of it, I’ve only moved from my bed to the chair or to the bathroom and that’s been with serious help. I cringed a little because I’m probably not going to like what is about to happen. They introduced themselves and Kelley walked around to the other side of the bed so she was out of the way but able to hear what they had to say.

“You ready to go for a walk today Christen?” Dr. Scott asked with a quirky smile.

“If it’s another step towards getting released then heck yes I’m ready. I want to go home to my girls, so let’s walk.” I replied trying to convince myself I was ready to do this and that I would be fine.

“Alright Dr. Parker is going to help you with your walk, I know you know how to walk. We aren’t teaching you how to do that again, we are just reminding your body how to do it as well as building your stamina back up. You not only had major surgery, your body needed some extra time to recover.” I nodded as he explained what my physical therapy was going to be. 

“We are going to have you walking the halls with guidance and we will have the chair nearby in case you get tired. Doesn’t have to be fast, just go at your own pace but make sure to stand as straight as you can. Dr. Parker will remind you of that. This sound good?”

“Walking sounds pretty straight forward…” I replied while shrugging my shoulders a bit.

“I would like you to try your best for two laps of your floor. If you get tired before you finish the two laps that is okay. Having to return to your room being pushed in the chair isn’t a fail, so no being too hard on yourself it will get easier every time you get up. You’ll go for a walk this morning and it’s basically going to wipe you out. This evening we’ll have you take another walk even if you don’t want to. Tomorrow we will see about adding in a third if you are up for it.”

“I will be up for it.” I replied every walk meant I was closer to going home.

“Alright, I'm going to move to my next patient, you are in good hands with Dr. Parker. I will stop by again tomorrow morning.” Dr Scott shook my hand and then headed out of my room.

***~*~***

“Christen you did great with your walk today. Take a nap if you need to, you most likely will.” I nodded in agreement with Dr Parker. “Also if it hurts too much, ask for the pain meds, the good stuff. Looks like they’ve moved you to tylenol but today it would be understandable if you needed more.” Dr. Parker instructed before gathering the wheelchair and exiting the room.

“Kelley I hated that,” I complained, sinking into the bed.

“I couldn’t tell but it will get better.” She replied with her classic Kelley sarcasm. “You’ll be on your way home in no time and don’t worry I get to keep annoying you there too.”

“Kelley I hate to break it to you but you always annoy me.” I winked at her.

“Love you too! I’m going to take my computer and head to the cafeteria to answer some emails and grab some food. That way you can nap in peace. Here is your phone remember to keep your time on there to a minimum. Take a nap and by the time you wake up I will be back. Do you want me to bring you anything back with me?”

“Pie please?”

“Lemon Meringue?” Kelley questioned even though she knew that’s exactly what I wanted. When we were here for Monica while she was admitted I would some way or another find myself stress eating lemon meringue pie.

“Please.” I took my phone from the edge of the bed where she set it and tried to get more comfortable. Kelley grabbed her computer and a few manilla folders before heading out of the room closing the door behind her. Before sleep took over I found myself texting Tobin.

**< to Tobin>** who knew walking could be so tiring

I hit send not thinking I would get any reply until after I woke up but Tobin was responding before I could even put my phone down.

**< from Tobin>** someone who was in a coma for 3 days.

**< to Tobin>** deadpan.

**< from Tobin>** too soon?

**< to Tobin>** little bit

**< from Tobin>** would ice cream make you less tired?

**< to Tobin>** you are speaking my language

**< from Tobin>** who am I buying for? Special requests?

**< to Tobin>** just me and well you. Phish Food Ben & Jerry’s please.

**< from Tobin>** I can do that! Be there around 3:00 I’ve got a few hours left to this shift.

**< to Tobin>** See you then, nap time until then.

**< from Tobin>** Dream well.

**< to Kelley>** So Tobin is going to bring me ice cream after my nap. If you could please maybe go home and shower. Take a break and not be here. I wouldn’t be mad.

**< from Kelley>** Well that is a change of events. No pie I guess. I actually could run home for a bit to get a few things. I will be back before dinner.

**< to Kelley>** This is why you are my best friend.

**< from Kelley>** You know it!! Now go to sleep.

**< to Kelley>** Yes mom.

I set my phone down on the side of the bed and pulled the covers up to get comfy for my nap. I adjusted the bed so I was lying down more. In time my eyes closed and fell asleep. They weren’t kidding when they said the walk this morning was going to make me tired.

* * *

**Tobin**

“Truck Engine 8 and Ambulance 5 please respond to a call at 231 E. Edgerton St. fire in progress”

The announcement rang through the station before it finished, we were headed to get our gear. A half hour before the change in shifts but either way the call was ours no matter how long it took. We got back to the station around 7:00 as I was putting away my turn out gear. I remembered I was supposed to bring ice cream to Christen.  _ Shit. _

**< to Christen>** I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you ice cream. We had to take a call and just got back to the station. I will probably be here for a while yet.

**< to Christen>** I still owe you a smile.

* * *

**Christen**

I awoke for the third time today and this time I wish I was still sleeping. A nurse came in to see how I was feeling and updating my chart.I opted to take the offer of tylenol knowing I would be thankful for it later. Kelley was across the room typing away on her computer with her headphones in. When the nurse left Kelley took her headphones out and closed her computer and climbed onto the end of my bed.

“How was the ice cream?” Kelley asks with wonder in her voice.

“Umm it wasn’t, I went for another walk with Clark and Dr. Parker.” I replied quickly.

“No wonder you were out cold when I got back,” she paused and could see her thinking. “Wait what do you mean ice cream didn’t happen?”

“I mean Tobin didn’t come and I didn’t get any kind of message. I woke up around 2:45 and waited by 3:30 I realized she wasn’t coming so I paged Clark and went for a walk.” I let Kelley process what I said. “Have to build up that stamina so I can go home.” I said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

“Oh, I’m sure she has an explanation. Tyler called while I was at my apartment, Zola has a low grade fever.”

“I know I was asleep when she texted me, that’s probably why she called you. We are going to facetime soon, I’m just waiting for Ty to text me.” I paused and took a deep breath. “ I wish I was able to be home with her right now if she’s not feeling well.”

“I know you do and that is what makes you such a great Mom to them. But you’ve got a few more days here.” I nodded knowing she was right. “I’m going to go get your pie. You need pie.”

“Pie sounds good. I’ll be here waiting.” Agreeing to her statement because indeed I could use some pie.

***~*~***

“Thanks for getting me the pie.” I said to Kelley after finishing the last bite. She was sitting on the end of my bed again with the table between us. I was facetiming the girls when she got back so we wanted to eat the pie while we chatted. We were planning on playing war for a little while before going to sleep. The limit of things that aren't too hard for my brain is short. Simple card games are about what we are left with.

“It’s your favorite, of course I would get it for you. Also at some point I will cash in on all of this.”

“Shut up, just deal the cards.” I replied and pushed my plate out of the way waiting for Kelley to deal. We went for a few rounds with basic conversation, Kelley updating me on what she was working on for the Thorns preseason. Then my phone beeped with a text. Not just any text,  _ a text from Tobin. _ I didn’t even open it. I just turned my phone over and went back to the game with Kelley. I’m not even sure why I’m so upset that I hadn’t heard from her until now but there was something that was bugging me.

“Don’t do that…” Kelley threw one of her cards at me after not adding it to the pile. We hadn’t talked for a few rounds since I got the text.

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t brood. That text was from Tobin wasn’t it?” Kelley has always been able to read me like an open book.

“I’m not brooding and it was.”

“Christen you didn’t even read it.” She said throwing another card at me. “Just read it.”

“Fine!” I threw my remaining cards on the table and picked up my phone.

**< from Tobin> ** I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you ice cream. We had to take a call and just got back to the station. I will probably be here for a while yet.

**< from Tobin>** I still owe you a smile.

“There I read it.” I put my phone back down.

“So now the normal thing would be to respond to the message.”

“I hate you.” I said while once again picking up my phone.

“Love you too. We done with this I take it?” I nodded to her question about the card game and she started picking up the cards.

**< to Tobin>** I’m glad you are safe.

“Let’s get ready for bed. Can you help me to the bathroom?” Kelley nodded moving the bed table out of the way and helping me over to the bathroom. I did what I needed to do and brushed my teeth. She helped me back over to the bed and I got situated. She went and got her things and headed into the bathroom. I laid there staring at the ceiling.

“Kelley?” I said as she headed back over to her bag to finish getting ready for bed.

“Hmm…” she hummed while she continued to go about her routine.

“Sleep with me tonight?” I asked as I moved over on the hospital bed.

“Christen I sleep with you every night on this couch.” Her back was to me so she had no idea I was making room for her.

“No bozo I want you in this bed with me tonight.”

“Oh,” she turned around when she realized what I was asking. “Yea I suppose I can do that for my best friend.” Kelley grabbed her pillow and walked over to the bed.

“Tight squeeze,” I slid over and moved the pillow we’ve been using to shield my ribs from the side of the bed to a different position and when I was ready I waved for her to climb in.

“We haven’t done this in a while.”

“I know, I’ve missed you and before you start saying you’ve been here this whole time. I know you know what I mean.” Ever since Monica left us, girls night turned into Kelley and me on the couch, splitting a bottle of wine and spilling our feelings after the twins were in bed. By the end of the night Kelley would usually be climbing into bed with me.

“I wasn’t going to say anything.” Kelley rolled onto her right side. I could feel her staring at the side of my head. 

“Are you comfy?” Kelley asked once she got comfortable.

“I haven’t been comfortable since I woke up in this bed. But I want you right here. I need my best friend next to me tonight. Comfy or not you stay.” I reached for her forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m staying but if you need me to go back to the couch you have to tell me.”

“I will, I promise.” We fell into a silence.

“Christen you know it’s okay to be upset that Tobin didn’t make it but she was doing her job.” She wasn’t being pushy, she was just being honest and I knew that. I didn’t respond right away. I want to tell her why I’m upset and about seeing Monica. I need to talk to her about it and I know she’ll be good about it. I stared at the ceiling trying to figure out the thoughts in my head.

“What are you thinking about Press?”

“So many things Kelle, so many things.”

“Well let’s try to figure some of those things out, well if you want to and I think you do. That’s why you wanted me in this bed.”

“I do want,” I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I’m not upset about Tobin not coming - okay I am but it’s more than that.” Kelley didn’t say anything she’s known me long enough to know I will continue when I’m ready to. “Kelley I was with Monica.”

“Duh Press you were with Monica for 6 years.”

“After the accident I was with Monica in the house until I woke up. Kelley it was like she was never sick she looked so good. She kept me safe until it was time for me to wake up.”

“Were you able to talk to her?” Kelley didn’t skip a beat and I could tell she really wanted to know.

“Yes, she talked to me and held me. Kelley I am going to sound crazy but it was like she was alive again and the girls were just away from the house.”

“So how much does Monica miss me?” Kelley asked with a laugh and poked me gently in the cheek.

“She doesn’t at all and you are lucky I can’t retaliate from this position.” I chuckled, Kelley always keeps the hard things light. “Of course she misses you and your antics. She also said, ‘Thank you.’”

“Wow okay, I feel like I want to know why but also not sure I do because it was Monica and well me.”

“Shut up, you both were hard on each other but you both loved each other and me. Monica is most thankful that I always have you and I am thankful too.

“Well I’m not going anywhere. What else did you talk about?”

“We talked about Ada and Zola and how they’ve grown and the ways they’ve changed. About them playing soccer now which she loved. We reminisced about our crazy love story and retold our favorite memories and meeting, planning for the twins, having the twins, and just about everything else.” I paused and took another deep breath. “She talked to me about my next love.” Kelley put her hand on my arm reminding me she’s still here and to take my time.

“Kelle, when I first was there with Monica I was super cold and the more time I was with her I began getting warmer and I could tell she knew our time together was getting closer to the end. Just before I woke up she pulled me onto the couch and we were sitting facing each other. I could see how serious she was.” I sniffled and a few stray tears ran down my cheek. Kelley reached up and wiped it away gently.

“Take a beat Chris. I’m not going anywhere.” I nodded when she finished and gathered my thoughts before continuing.

“Monica held my hands in her lap and told me that the one thing she wants for me is to open my heart to be loved again. By being loved she knows I will truly be happy again. She told me she would always be with me and the girls and knows I would never stop loving her. But she needs me to love and be loved. She said I have already met the person I was going to open my heart to even though I didn’t know it. She made me agree to this and then she pulled me in and kissed me. Before I could fully register the kiss I woke up and she was gone.”

“Oh Chris.” Kelley squeaked out, I could barely hear her.

“Kelley this is going to sound crazy but I think she was talking about Tobin and I was upset with her not making it today is because there is something in me that just wants to get to know her. And maybe we just end up friends but maybe it is more than that. There is something there that I can’t explain.”

“Chris you’ll never have to explain it to me but damn that’s a lot.”

“You’re telling me.” I said with a laugh. “For the last two years it’s been me, Zola, and Ada…”

“And…”

“I’m not sure I can love like that again.” Ever since I woke I’ve been replaying what Monica made me promise and I wasn’t sure if I had it in me. Then Tobin walked in and somehow that changed but I still am so unsure about everything.

“But what if you can. Whether it’s Tobin or someone else you can. They’ll never be Monica but Chris you’ll be able to love again.” Kelley gently squeezed my arm where her hand was.

“I’m going to need your help.”

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon you are stuck with me.”

“Thanks Maureen.”

“Anytime Annemarie I’m glad you told me and I’m glad you aren’t internalizing all of this.”

“Oh I have been but I knew I couldn’t anymore.” We fell into a silence again. “Maureen.”

“Yes Annemarie.”

“Can we go to sleep because I’m really tired.”

“Of course we can and if you want to talk about this more or sort through anything getting stuck in that big head of yours I’m here.”

“I know, I love you Maureen.”

“I love you most Annemarie, I’m glad you came back to us.”

“Me too.” I whispered as I closed my eyes and just before I drifted off Kelley wrapped my right arm in hers. Then everything was dark.  _ I was here and I am safe whatever comes next may be a mystery. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well even I'm shocked I'm already updating. I had much more to this chapter than I thought so I just had to tweak it so it worked with the previous chapters. No promises to the next chapter coming this quick. But here is a treat none the less.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Leave your thoughts or just some love.
> 
> Also I hope you are all getting the email updates for chapters. I know they did some updating. Technology is so fun.
> 
> Stay safe.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> B.
> 
> ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️


	9. Monday February 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week since the accident.  
> Tobin is up early.  
> Christen walks some more.  
> Look who we found in the hallway.  
> Toby.  
> Naps.  
> Harry.

**Tobin**

_ 8:00 _ . This is way earlier than I’ve ever been up on my off day. So the question is what am I going to do now that I am awake. Instead of trying to force myself back to sleep I got up and took a shower. In the middle of my shower I decided exactly what I would do this morning. I didn’t get to bring Christen her ice cream yesterday and it seems like she was really looking forward to it. Hopefully breakfast and more coffee could make up for the missed ice cream.  _ Even if the coffee is decaf. _

I finished my shower and getting ready for the day. Chambray shirt, light wash skinny jeans, a pair of white converse, and my black leather backpack; I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. First, Ken’s Bakery not knowing if she was a doughnut or danish person I got both. Then I headed over to Drip for the coffee. Unfortunately it’s decaf again, although I could get caffeinated I didn’t. It’s only fair if she can’t have it I won’t either, always a team plays.

I parked in the visitor lot and headed into the hospital. I went up to the third floor and made my way to Christen’s room. Except this time when I made it to Christen’s room it was empty. Before I could make my way to the nurse’s station I heard my name being called from down the hall. I turned in the direction my name was being called from, finding Christen walking with two people in scrubs and Kelley behind them pushing a wheelchair. I smiled and nodded to acknowledge them and waited for them to come closer staying outside Christen’s room.

“Hey Tobin, didn’t know you were stopping by.” Kelley said once they were close enough that they didn’t have to shout, I sat down in the chair.

“Thought I could make up for yesterday.” I looked toward Christen who was getting closer to the door. “Look at you walking so well.”

“I’ve never hated walking more. But umm what do you have in the box?” She was trying to see around me to the pink box I brought with me. “I already see coffee even if it’s decaf.”

“Finish your walk and then I will share.”

“Mean but I guess that’s fine we are almost done.” Once she reached her room the two physical therapists walked Christen over to the chair by the table in her room. I brought over her coffee which she took quickly, _ even if it was decaf _ . Kelley took the one out of the carrier with her name and was already digging in the box pulling out a doughnut.

“I’m going to head to the cafeteria for a bit. Don’t have too much fun without me. Thanks for the breakfast dude.” Kelley said grabbing her work bag, drink, and doughnut then headed out of the room before either of us could reply.

“So I didn’t know if you were a doughnut person or a danish person, so I got both. Which would you like?” I informed Christen while walking back over to the table.

“Any chance you’ve got a raspberry danish in there?”

“Hmm…” I hummed while looking into the box. “It is your lucky day, I do have a raspberry danish.”

“Oh yay.” I pulled the raspberry danish out of the box and placed it on a napkin. I brought it over and dragged the bed table over setting it on the table so she had somewhere to put her coffee and wouldn’t have to reach forward. Christen set her coffee down and picked up the danish taking a big bite followed by a smile. “Sooo good.”

“Well looks like my work here is done.” I said and turned as if I was leaving.

“What no, what are you talking about?” Christen replied quickly.

“You’re smiling and I owed you a smile,” I turned back grabbing a strawberry danish from the box and my coffee from the carrier before sitting on the chair next to Christen.

“I’m also famished, walking is hard work.” She said before taking another bite from her danish.

“I’m sure it is, I can only stay for a bit. I just wanted to make up for yesterday.”

“Don’t worry about it, you didn’t have to bring anything. Just getting to hang out with you would have been enough.”  _ So she wants to hang out with me too, well that’s good. _

“Yes but as you said walking is hard work and we don’t want you going hungry. So how is the walking?”

“Tiring,” Christen replied and took a drink of her coffee. “They said once I have my stamina built back up they would plan my discharge. The goal is Wednesday so it’s getting closer.”

“Wednesday that’s just two sleeps away.”

“More like 10, I sleep all the time.” She chuckled.

“Christen sleeping is the best way for your head to heal.”

“That is what they keep saying. So sleeping and walking, and not thinking too hard that is.” She took another bite of her danish. “This is really good thank you so much. The coffee would be better with caffeine.”

“Everything's better with caffeine. Want another danish?” I asked when I noticed the one I had given her was already gone.

“You have more?” She questioned and I nodded. “Please, these are so good.”

“Ken’s Bakery best in the area.” I replied while getting up and to get another danish from the box.

“Tobin that is on the other side of Portland…” She replied while I set the danish on the napkin.

“Well worth the drive and it’s not all too far from my place so it’s not a big deal. Breakfast should always be done right even if that means driving a little further.”

“Thank you, this really made my morning. But you should hide the evidence, Ada & Zola will be here soon with my sisters and they’ll be super jealous.”

“Do they like doughnuts?”

“They do.”

“Well then we are good, there are two doughtnuts in the box they can have. Like I said I came prepared.”

“Just making everyone’s day today. They should be here soon, Kelley will be back eventually.” Christen took another drink of her coffee and ate a bite of her second danish. “So do you have anything exciting planned for your day off besides spoiling me?”

“I wouldn’t call it exciting but I’m going to lunch with my best friend Allie and then either go to the gym or taking a nap or both.”

“Lunch sounds fun, I’m sure I will be taking a nap later. This walking stuff is hard work” Christen said with a wink.

“So you’ve said,” I returned the wink. “You probably are sick of them by now but naps might be my favorite part of my off days. Just recharging the batteries in the most peaceful way.”

“I will love napping again when I am doing it in my bed and not a hospital bed.”  _ knock...knock… _ Both of us looked to the door and before either of us could say anything Zola and Ada were running over to Christen, Tyler and Channing followed closely behind them.

* * *

**Christen**

“Oh my girls!” I chime as Zola and Ada ran across the room stopping abruptly next to my chair waiting for me to give each of them a hug. “Could you say hi to my friend Tobin, she brought you something.”

“Hi Tobin” Zola said quickly while turning to look at her. Ada turned toward Tobin as well but didn’t say anything right away; she just looked at her, as if she was examining her.

“Hello Toby.” Ada said and turned back toward me and climbed onto my lap. 

“Careful Ada remember I have ouchies.” Tobin cringed a little at  _ Toby _ which if I had to guess isn’t a nickname she appreciated being called.

“Hi Ada and Zola it’s nice to see both of you again,” Tobin replied while getting up from her chair and walking over to the table to get the box with the doughnuts. “A long john for each of you,” she pulled a doughnut out and handed it to Zola and then did the same and handed it to Ada.

“Thank you Tobin!!” Zola cheered looking at all of the sprinkles.

“Thanks Toby!” Ada replied, taking a huge bite. Tyler cleared her throat still standing in the room but having been there this entire time.

“Hi big sis! Hi Chan.”

“Hey little sis, Hi Tobin” she came further into the room and sat down at the table.

“Hi Tyler. Also I don’t think we’ve formally met. I’m Tobin.” She replied, reaching out to shake Channing’s hand.

“It’s good to finally put a face with the name. Thank you so much for all you did.”

“You’re welcome. Sorry I don’t have anything for either of you.”

“All good, we will survive. Where is Kelley?” Tyler asked once everyone was settled.

“She’s in the cafeteria working, she’ll probably be back any minute.” Before I could even finish Kelley was walking into the room. “Speak of the devil.”

“What devil?” Kelley said, turning in a circle. “I don’t see a devil.” We all laughed while Kelley took a seat at the table alongside Tyler and Channing. Tobin’s phone chimed and she looked at a text message.

“Sorry to have to head out, Allie just texted and said she was headed to our lunch spot.” Tobin said as she stood up.

“No worries thank you for bringing the goods and the smile you owed me but you still owe me ice cream.” I replied with a smile, not able to get up to give her a hug since Ada was still sitting on my lap eating her doughnut.

“That can be arranged.” Tobin said with a laugh.

“Ya thanks for the doughnut.” Kelley said holding up her coffee she was still drinking.

“Thanks!” Zola said again, going over to Tyler at the table. Ada just looked up at Tobin but didn’t say anything. With that Tobin headed into the hallway.

“Christen…” Tyler said looking directly at me.

“Yes..I think.”

“One day soon we are going to have a conversation when there aren’t any little ears around.”

“We can have any conversation you would like besides that one.” I replied, picking my coffee up from the table.

“Oh I want in on this conversation too!” Channing chimed in looking up from her phone.

“No conversation not happening. Would my girls like to take a nap with me?” Trying to deflect the conversation.

“Okay.” Ada said and nuzzled her nose into my neck.

“Me too,” Zola agreed. It’s midmorning but my girls love their naps.

“Alright, Ada can you get up so I can get into bed. We should probably all go potty before taking a nap. You three please go eat lunch or something. We will be good here for a while. I can call when they get up.”

“Lunch, I could eat since someone didn’t get me a doughnut.” Tyler replied with a grin and a wink.

“Shut up Tyler, she didn’t know you guys would be coming.”

“Dude I’m just giving you a hard time,” she said as I was getting into the bathroom.

* * *

**Tobin**

“Girl it’s been too long!” Allie greeted me with open arms as I joined her at the table she was already seated at.

“Al we literally had dinner last week...so long I don’t know how you survived?” I gasped and took the chair across from her.

“I’m not sure if I did, I haven’t really heard from you in a few days.” I picked up my menu and pretended I didn’t hear what she said. “Umm Tobin.”

“Hmm…” I replied not moving the menu so I didn’t have to make eye contact.

“We are definitely talking about this once we order. You can ignore me now but not for long.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I think I’m going to get the avo toast and a side salad.” I closed the menu and set it on the table waiting for the waitress to return. My phone beeped and I picked it up off the table.

_ “You always get that Tobin.” _

**< from Christen>** Hope you enjoy your lunch. Thank you for breakfast, coffee, and a smile. Especially that last one.

A big smile broke across my face as I read the text. Ignoring whatever Allie was trying to say.

**< to Christen>** It was no big deal. Enjoy your nap and your walk later. They’ll get easier.

The waitress came to take our orders. Allie had to excuse herself for a minute to take a quick call before she started to dig in. Thankful for that call it allowed me to be able to get my head together before being interrogated, even if I knew I wasn’t going to be able to get away with not saying much. She would see right through any deflection she always could. Best friends since we were five, we can think for each other at this point.

“So you going to make me work for it?” Allie questioned when the waiter returned with our drinks.

“Work for what?” I replied with a grin.

“Cut the shit Tobin, you can play chill and pretend you have no idea what I’m talking about but we both know otherwise. BUT if you are going to make me work for it. Why were you late getting to lunch? I mean aside from you being you.”

“I stopped at the hospital.” I mumbled as I took a drink of my iced coffee. The cure to my lack of caffeinated coffee this morning.

“You what I didn’t hear you mumbling over there. Put the coffee down.” I obliged by setting my coffee on the table. “I shall repeat, why you were late for lunch.”

“I stopped at the hospital…”

“AND” Allie wanted more.

“I owed Christen so I brought her coffee and pastries.” I replied as casually as I could in hopes she would let it go.

“You owed her, how do you already owe her. Tobin you literally saved her life with Lindsey.”

“That credit goes to the team of doctors. Lindsey and I just got her there.”

“Whatever Tobin, you know what I mean. Why did you owe her?” Allie kept pushing.

“She had a rough day with physical therapy and I told her I’d bring her ice cream after my shift yesterday. But we got a call and the ice cream didn’t happen.”

“Oh the inevitable call ruins your plans. I feel for Christen but that still doesn’t explain coffee and pastries.” Our conversation paused because the waitress brought our food. “Feel free to continue cause you aren’t getting out of this.”

“I felt bad and I was up early. Yes I know me being up early that doesn’t happen often. So I thought I would make it up to Christen.”

“And…”

“And what Allie.”

“I saw the smile after the text you got, if I had to guess that was from Christen. What’s got you?”

“Honest…”

“Wouldn’t expect anything else Tobin.” Allie encouraged.

“Well from the day of the accident I just couldn’t get her off my mind. I know I’ve hardly known her but there is just something different about her. I honestly don’t know what is going on Al.” I picked up a few fries trying to sort my thoughts.

“Tell me about her, when we got dinner last week you didn’t know much and you were hung up then. You’re hung up even more now. So start talking I’ve got well I’ve got until this is gone,” she said pointing at her food. “And we know I’m a slow eater.”

“Fine but you are right I should talk this through.” I tossed a fry at her. “So Christen she is the co-owner of Press Sports & Assoc with her sister Tyler and their younger sister Channing. She is a widow which when we got dinner I thought was the case because of seeing the ring on her necklace in the ambo. I think I told you about that then.” Allie nodded and continued to eat. “Her wife Monica passed away two years ago from cancer, she has five year old twins Ada and Zola. She has a minor concussion, three broken ribs, had a collapsed lung, and a brain bleed. Allie I don’t know how she’s doing as good as she is and both times I’ve been there minus the bruising and scrapes you wouldn’t know she had been in a serious accident. She has black curly hair and these beautiful green eyes. When we talk it’s like I’ve known her for a lot longer than a week or two days I guess it depends how you measure knowing someone.”

“Damn Tobin that is kind of a lot to take in.”

“You are telling me, you're not the one with it all inside their head.”

“Tobs inside your head is somewhere I never want to be. We have talked about this. What do you think is going on? Why can’t you get her out of your head?”

“Well Allie if I could figure that out we wouldn’t be having this conversation. But I feel like I just need to be her friend, get to know her.”

“Get to know her.”

“Shut up Allie, seriously just friends. She was just in a major accident.” I tossed another fry at her.

“No need to throw food now. If you want to get to know her then get to know her. No harm can come of that. Maybe she needs a friend and we all know you could use a friend who isn’t at the station with you and I don’t count.”

“You don’t count, so I could get up from this table, leave you with the bill and you wouldn’t get mad.”

“Harry, you know exactly what I mean. Just go slow, maybe she just needs a little bit of your hard chill in her life.”

“Everyone needs some of my hard chill in their life. A mom of five year old twins definitely could use some hard chill.”

“One thing,” Allie picked up her drink and lifted her right eyebrow.

“One thing, I’ve already shared way more than one. What do you want Harry?”

“Don’t go M.I.A. like you did since we got dinner. I know you and you like to process things on your own but sometimes and maybe this time talking about it will make it easier. I am always here for you.”

“Thanks Harry. You know you’ll be my first call. How long before you have to get back to the office?”

“Twenty minutes ago but they won’t notice.”

“Always the rebel Allie.” We finished eating our meal before heading out. I headed back to my apartment for the rest of my day off to well hard chill and maybe work on the painting some more.

**< to Christen> ** My turn for a nap hopefully you were able to get one in before your next walk.

**< from Christen>** Walking is overrated. I'm now training for a marathon. (Insert picture of Christen walking with Kelley pushing the wheelchair with Ada and Zola in it)

**< to Christen>** Might want to start with a half or like a 5k

**< from Christen>** Rude. I could totally do a full

**< from Christen>** In my dreams

**< to Christen> ** that sounds more like it. Keep with the walking so you can go home

**< from Christen>** home. Nap well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it through the first week of chapters. We will have chapters up until the next Monday and then from there it will jump time between chapters. February will have the most chapters and then each month will have 5-10. I looked at what I have plotted now and like I've been saying this isn't going to be short, long haul here.
> 
> I have the rest of the chapters for this "week" outlined and have started "Tuesday". I know I wanted to wait a little longer before posting this one but I changed my mind. Comments are the best encouragement to get the next chapter done. 
> 
> This chapter was a little shorter because I had written it prior to the last couple of chapters so I just had to tweak it so it fit with the flow of what was previously posted.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Please leave feedback in the comments. Subscribe so you never miss out. I hope your emails are getting notifications again.
> 
> Stay safe out there.
> 
> B.


	10. Tuesday February 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!
> 
> More Pie.  
> Facetime time with the A Team.  
> Some T&C Texting.  
> Mario Kart.  
> Greasy Bar Food.  
> Sonnett gets yelled at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's more notes at the end. I was so excited that when I finished this it was long after I should have been in bed and fighting my meds to stay awake. So if there are errors I apologize.
> 
> Should be noted that if you see  
> ~*~*~ means a "good" amount of time has past during that characters section.  
> ...... it hasn't been long between parts but didn't want to fill with nonsense words.
> 
> Happy reading.

**Christen**

“I know Dr. Mackenzie discussed the goals for your release tomorrow during rounds this morning.” I nodded along as Dr. Scott talked. “Don’t worry I’m not here to stop that I am fully on board but you have one more PT hurdle before you get my sign off.”

“Where am I walking to, today?” I asked knowing sure well that is what my task would be.

“Well I’m glad you asked. Dr Parker will be here in a few minutes and then you’ll go for a walk to the cafeteria, hang out for a bit, and then return to your room.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad, what is the catch?” Dr Scott always has had some kind of catch for the last few PT sessions.

“Well as we discussed what life will be like for when you go home you will have to do stairs on a regular basis. So to make sure you don’t have any surprises you are going for this walk today. Now having said that. We are on the third floor and the cafeteria is on the ground floor. The catch you asked about is you’ll be taking the stairs. That’s going to challenge your stamina more than walking has. I’m not asking you to just power through it. Take breaks and take your time. Does that make sense?” When Dr Scott finished there was a knock on the door and Dr Parker walked in. 

“Nice of you to join us Parker,” Dr Scott greeted him with a smile. “Just giving you a hard time. I just finished going over the plan for Christen’s PT Today. Anyone have any questions?”

“Sounds pretty straightforward to me. Dr Parker here is going to take me on a walk to the cafeteria. We’ll take the stairs, I’ll take some breaks. Kelley will buy us pie, I’ll eat the pie. Then we’ll do the same thing but going up the stairs, take some more breaks. Then Dr Parker will report back to you and then you Dr Scott will give the sign off on my release for tomorrow.”

“I don’t remember me buying you pie in Dr Scott’s plan.” Kelley added in not missing a beat.

“You’re right it wasn’t but I made the plan better. I might just share with you.”

“You better” she finished while sitting back in her chair.

“Well it sounds like you are ready to go for this walk. Christen I look forward to one more check in tomorrow. You have far exceeded my expectations for your recovery.”

“As you already know I was going to do whatever it took to get out of here.” I reiterated what I have been saying since I woke up.”

“And you have done well. Alright I’m going to leave you with Dr Parker so you can get your pie.”

“Thank you Dr Scott, Kelley can you grab my phone?” Dr Scott waved as he left the room. Kelley picked up both of our phones from the table and slotted them into her sweatshirt pocket. “Let’s go get me some pie?”

~*~*~

We made it to the cafeteria and only had to take two short breaks. Dr Parker was impressed we didn’t make more stops. The stairs were fine just there were a lot more than I expected there to be. Kelley is off finding us some pie while Dr Parker and I wait at a table. He is tapping away on his tablet most likely doing some charting.

_buzz...buzz...buzz…_

“Do you mind if I take this?” Ali and Ash were facetiming me but I didn’t want to bother Dr Parker by taking the call.

“Go for it, I need to go talk with a nurse. I will be back in a half hour or so.” Dr Parker picked up his tablet and headed out of the cafeteria. I connected the call and there was a big squeal on the other end of the call.

“Hello you beautiful newly-ish-weds. How was the honeymoon?” I asked knowing they’ve been in Bali for the last week and a half.

“Better now we are seeing your beautiful face!” Ali replied.

“It’s not very beautiful right now it’s pretty banged up.”

“You’re always beautiful Pressi. But I distinctly remember saying no hurting yourself while we were gone.” Ashlyn added in.

“Well it’s not like I planned that accident.”

“Okay fair point. How are you doing? When we got back to the states we had a few voicemails from JJ letting us know about your accident and how you’ve been doing.”

“I’m doing a lot better. I get to go home tomorrow. Alyssa and Kelley will be with the girls and I for a while.”

“Oh yay we are happy you are getting out. Sorry we aren’t there to help you right now.” Ali said while Ash nodded along.

“No you both deserved that honeymoon you both waited long enough to be able to go on that. And if you were here Al you’d be Mom’ing me and Ash you’d be getting into trouble with Kelley. I love you both but it’s okay. You are back soon right?”

“We are back in Portland Saturday, we are spending a few days in Florida with our Mom’s before we head back.” Ashlyn replied.

“Oh say Hi to Deb Deb and Tammye for me. I miss them.” I haven’t seen their parents since their wedding at the end of December.

“They will be able to hear you are doing well,” Ali paused. “Umm Kelley is trying to sneak up on you.” Ali ratted Kelley out and I turned around.

“Kriegs you are no fun.” Kelley said sitting down with two plates of lemon meringue pie.

“Is it weird that I miss that pie?” Ashlyn asked, we all had our fair share of hospital pie when Monica was sick in the hospital.

“Not at all because it was one of the first things I wanted after I woke up. There is something special about this pie.”

“Well we will let you both enjoy your pie, please if there is anything we can do let us know. We love you both.” Ali said before handing the phone to her wife.

“What Ali said, we can’t wait to see you both.” Ashlyn added.

“Love both of you too. Enjoy your time in Florida and I can’t wait to share coffee with the two of you and hear all about the honeymoon and all the things.” I said handing the phone to Kelley.

“Love you A’s see you soon.” Kelley finished and then ended the call.

~*~*~

**< to Tobin:> **Tobin I have exciting news.

 **< from Tobin:>** Oh really what’s that? Did you finally beat Kelley in Uno?

 **< to Tobin:>** Excuse me as if she stood a chance.

 **< from Tobin:>** My bad what’s the news?

 **< to Tobin:>** I’ve booked my ticket out of this place. I get to go home tomorrow!

 **< from Tobin:>** For real! I know that was the target but that’s great!

 **< to Tobin:>** I can’t wait to get back home and in a comfortable bed.

 **< from Tobin:>** Hospital beds are the worst.

 **< to Tobin:>** Thank you Tobin.

 **< from Tobin:>** Enough of that.

 **< to Tobin:>** I’ll be thanking you forever so get used to it.

 **< from Tobin:>** It might take a while.

* * *

**Tobin**

“Tobin we are here and we have your shitty hawaiian pizza!” Emily yelled while climbing up the stairs into the loft.

“Keep hating on that pizza and I’m not going to go easy on you during Mario Kart…” I replied as she came around the stair wall.

“Oh hawaiian pizza, maybe I’ll try a piece tonight.” Sonnett said as she slid the pizza boxes onto the counter.

“So is the plan the same as normal?” Lindsey asked while pulling beers from the fridge.

“Yes, we are going to eat pizza, drink, play video games, maybe some board games and stay up all night. Then sleep all day because the next three days we are pulling overnights.” I took the beer from Lindsey and took a long drink.

“Overnights are so overrated.”

“Complain about them again and I will make sure you are on overnights twice a month instead of just once.”

“Touchy touchy. Hand me a piece of that hawaiian pizza.” Son put her hand out.

“Wait, you were serious about wanting a piece. I didn’t want to share.” Cold pizza is the best breakfast or dinner. We have a pretty solid routine for adjusting to overnights together. Having to change schedules alone can be rough but it’s part of the job.

“Oh thank god.” Sonnett let out with a big breath of relief. “What were you so smiley about when we came in?”

“Hmm..” I looked up from my phone over to Emily.

“You seemed extra happy when we came up. I know you were excited to see us but you see us everyday. This was different.” She continued while Lindsey passed around paper plates.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I tried to keep a smile from breaking out on my face.

“Yes you do, you just tried not to smile but you totally did. Linds please tell me you saw that.” Emily pleaded with Lindsey to agree with her.

“Oh I saw it. Tobs you might as well spill now or it’s going to be a really long night for the both of us. You know Em isn’t going to drop it.”

“Fine, I was texting with Christen. She gets to go home tomorrow.” I told them both because Lindsey was absolutely right Emily wasn’t going to let it go and it was still early.

“Wow that’s awesome. I’m really happy to hear that.” Lindsey replied then took a drink of her beer.

“Cool cool,” was all Emily said.

“That’s seriously all you’ve got?” I questioned.

“Yup, now eat your pizza.” She replied which is very strange for her to just drop it after wanting to know so badly.

* * *

**Alyssa**

“Lyss you are only allowed in this room if you are in the possession of to-go containers from the Waddling Duck….please tell me you brought me greasy bar food.” Christen didn’t even give me a greeting when I walked in the door. Her eyes went straight for the food.

“Well hello to you too,” I replied walking over to join them at the table. “And I guess I get to stay since I have come armed with greasy food from The Duck. Kelley told me you were bitching about the hospital food.”

“I did no such thing!” Kelley quickly chimed in and I couldn’t help but laugh while setting the food down.

“You’re right you didn’t but I remember how crummy the hospital food was and I figured you’d be in a better mood if I brought you an arsenal of french fries.”

“You’re not here just to visit are you?” Christen knew exactly what was up and she wasn’t wrong; we definitely had a plan.

“How about we get food in you and you can tell me about your day. After that we can get to the other reason why I am here.” I gave Christen a hug and set her food container down in front of her.

“I would normally argue but I really want those french fries please.” That girl and her french fries.

**……**

“Alright I think I’ve eaten my weight and then some in fries, what is it you came all this way to discuss?” Christen asked after eating her last french fry.

“How does an extra roommate or two sound?” Not going to beat around with Chris, just going to get right down to it.

“I’m not exactly sure why you are stating it like it’s a question I get a say in. I know the two of you already have this figured out. So why don’t you just tell me what you’ve planned and then I can fight it from there.”

“You already know that Dr. Mackenzie doesn’t want you to be in the house on your own. So we were thinking power in numbers. Your sisters have been holding the fort down but we all know that of all of us Tyler and Channing have the most time consuming jobs and they need to get back to them. Kelley and I have the most flexible schedules out of everyone.”

“I have a question…” Christen said, Kelley and I both nodded so she would continue. “Why did either think I was going to take that so badly. Sounds like a pretty good plan if you ask me.”

“Well...you see.” Kelley started to mumble.

“Chris, we just kind of figured you wouldn’t take our help and would want to get back to normal.” I gave her the honest answer.

“I would love to get back to normal but if agreeing to you two staying at the house means I can get discharged tomorrow. Meaning I’m at home with Ada and Zola then I’m fine with my two best friends living at the house for a bit. I know I’m going to need the help even if I don’t want to ask for it.” This still surprises me a little bit but Christen is smart and she really just wants to get home.

“This is what will get you home tomorrow.” Kelley reassured her.

“Then I’m in, I may not like it all the time and want to kick you out sometimes but this will be better for all of us. Like you said, power in numbers.”

“Are you sure you’re not spiking a fever?”

“Kelley Maureen!” I gasped.

“Kell I’m fine with this, it’s a reasonable request and it’s not forever. Just for a bit.” Christen replied. “Okay time for a wild game of Uno.”

“Oh it’s on!” I picked up our food containers and took them over to the garbage so there was more room for us to play.

~*~*~

  
  


“Christen draw five right now you didn’t say Uno and you only have one card left!” Kelley shouted after taking her turn.

“Kelley I have a head injury I get a free pass.” Christen said with a straight face not even attempting to go for the stack of cards.

“Bull shit you don’t get to pull that one, pick five now!” Kelley wasn’t backing down and just as Christen was about to speak Clarke came into the room.

“Ladies I hate to break this up but you are getting too wild. I know you are just trying to pass the time but I’m the bad guy here. Uno is over.” He said as he went around to the far side of Christen’s bed to check something.

“Mommy mommy mommy….” Zola came rushing into the room before anyone could say anything.

“Zola Claire I know you know better than to run from your Aunt Channing,” Christen said, giving Zola her classic Mom look.

“But she’s right,” Zola turned toward the door but no one was there. “Well she was right behind me.” When she finished Ada and Channing were walking through the door.

“You need to wait for whomever you are with when you are in the hospital. No running off.”

“I’m sorry Mommy but I was so excited to bring you the book I picked out for tonight and to go with Auntie Alyssa for a sleepover and…” Zola was talking super fast.

“So maybe we got ice cream on our way here. Sorry about that Lyss.” Channing said sitting down next to Kelley who was cleaning up the Uno game.

“I already had to warn you all once but please keep it down or you are all going to have to go.” Clarke said as he headed toward the door.  
  


“We’ll do our best, thanks Clarke.” I replied while lifting Ada onto my lap and giving her a squeeze.

“A & Z are you excited to go stay at Auntie Alyssa’s tonight?” Kelley asked while lifting Zola up onto Christen’s bed.

“So excited she has a castle in her backyard!” Zola replied referencing the large playhouse in my backyard.

“The castle” Ada whispered looking up at me.

“We can have breakfast in the castle in the morning, how does that sound?” I asked and Zola’s eyes went wide.

“Can we really?” Zola questioned.

“We sure can. How does that Ada, does that sound good to you?”

“Sounds good to me Lyssie.” Ada put a hand to my cheek when she replied.

“Why don’t I get breakfast in the castle?” Kelley asked offendedly.

“If you ask nicely maybe I’ll bring you donuts and coffee after I drop the twins off at Tyler’s.”

“Alyssa will you bring Christen and I donuts tomorrow morning please!” Kelley asked oddly nicely only with a tiny bit of sarcasm.

“I’ll think about it” I gave her a grin and turned my attention back to Ada.

“Zola isn’t there something you were so excited to show your Mommy?” Channing chimed.

“RAINBOW FISH!” Zola shouted. “We brought Rainbow Fish for you to read tonight.”

“I love that one, we haven’t read that one in a while. We should probably read it before you watch the movie at Lyss’s so you don’t fall asleep.”

“Good idea Mommy,” Zola replied and gave Christen a big hug.

“We should probably get going before we know it, it will be time for bedtime.” I put it out there knowing the girls had already visited this afternoon.

“Auntie Lyss is right. When you’re ready you can facetime me and I’ll read to you. Hugs and kisses please.” Christen said and Zola went in first while Ada slid off my lap. Channing took the book out of her bag and handed it to Kelley.

“Mommy when are you coming home?” Ada asked before she gave Christen a hug.

“Soon bug, I will be home soon. I love you sooo much.” We decided that we weren’t going to tell A & Z that Christen was going home tomorrow and they’d come back to the house on Thursday. So Christen could get settled back into things.

“I can’t wait for you to be home.” Ada wrapped her little arms around Christen giving her a hug.

“Me too bug, me too.” Christen leaned in to give Ada a kiss and then she hopped off the bed.

“Alright so the girls will go with me tonight. Breakfast in the castle and then I will drop the girls at Tyler’s. Will debate picking up donuts and coffee in the morning before heading here.” I replayed the game plan.

“I mean I’m going to be here but that sounds solid to me. Take care of my girls.”

“Of course.”

“It was good seeing you sis, but I need to get Alyssa the girls bags from the car.”

“Thanks for everything Chann.” With that I took the twins hands and we headed out of the room. Channing followed us out of the room and we went to the elevators together.

* * *

**Kelley**

“Maureen, want to cram into this bed with me one more time before we go home tomorrow?” Christen asked as she slid over to the side rail in her bed as if she was really giving me a choice.

“Of course I do Annemarie, soon we will be doing this in your nice big bed.” I said as I climbed in next to her.

“Tomorrow Maureen, tomorrow and we are sleeping in my big bed. I cannot wait.”

“That is the plan.”

“The plan you and Alyssa thought I was going to hate.”

“Annemarie historically speaking you would hate not being the one to make the plans. Especially when they involve you and the girls.”

“I hear you and I get why you were both concerned. Normally yes I probably would have fought back. But I want to go home and to do that I’m going to need help. Help is going to come from you, Lyssa, my sisters, and the village…”

“And Tobin?” I added to Christen’s list.

“Maybe but Kelley right now we are just friends. I hardly know her or I guess I don’t know...maybe someday. But right now I’ve got my recovery and need to focus on the girls.” Christen seemed a bit lost in her thinking.

“Maybe someday sounds good too.” I gave Christen a gentle hug.

“Love you Kelley Maureen.” She hugged me back.

“Love you Christen Annemarie. Now let’s go to bed one last time in this hospital bed.”

“Music to my ears,” Chris snuggled into my side and her breathing evened out quickly.

* * *

**Lindsey**

“Emily I swear…”

“TOBIN! You aren’t allowed to use power ups and you just used a freaking banana peel.” Emily interrupted me before I could continue.

“Sonnett we have been playing Mario Kart for three hours and you weren’t doing very well so I decided to give you a reason for coming in last this time.” Tobin replied as she raced Yoshi across the finish line.

“We go again, Koopa Troopa Beach.” Emily said and Tobin went along with it as if I wasn’t even sitting here which is pretty normal during overnight prep.

“Power ups or no power ups?” Tobin asked just like she did before every race.

“Power ups,” Emily replied while she selected Princess Peach like she always did.

“No Sonny that’s the second worst idea you had all night. There is a reason you have a no power ups for Tobin rule.” I tried to argue while taking a long drink of my beer.

“Well it can’t get any worse so might as well make it entertaining.”

“She has a good point Linds.” Tobin said while finding the track that Emily wanted.

“Sonnett there is a reason you are the only one who is allowed to use power ups and that Tobin isn’t. She’s going to destroy you before you are even out of lap one.” I tried to plead with her so she would maybe see the reasoning.

“Linds you literally never play anymore, so you don’t get a say.” Tobs turned and looked at me while I rolled my eyes because she’s not wrong she just never sees me play anymore. “Power ups for us both. I’ve got a good feeling this time.” Em had a big grin on her face as the countdown was about to begin.

“It’s your funeral.” I relaxed into the recliner.

“Oh this is going to be good.” Tobin said with her classic smile as the race started.

**……**

“EMILY ANN SONNETT if you spike that controller, you will be sleeping on the balcony for a week.” I yelled as Emily was lifting the controller after Tobin beat her yet again.

“Whoa she just full-named you.” Tobin said, setting her controller on the coffee table.

“You aren’t the boss of me,” Sonnett bit back.

“I am when I am the one who spent a month and a half trying to find a replacement controller and rumble pack the last time you spiked one on overnight prep.”

“Okay fine you have a point there.” She relented and traded her controller for her beer.

“I think we should call it a night on video games.” Tobin said while she shut down the N64.

“That’s no fun,” Emily pouted.

“Tobs is right. Let’s switch to Monopoly or Sequence.” Board games were still equally as competitive but a bit safer than video games at the current moment.

“Monopoly” they replied in unison.

“Monopoly it is.” I pulled the box out from under the table and started getting it set up.

“I call Banker!” Emily shouted.

“Not in your wildest dreams,” I replied and put the money out of her reach.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOF. That took a while for me to get to y'all and I apologize and before you say it's fine. I know it is but I never intended for me to get stuck. I am not kidding when I tell you I scrapped this chapter on three different occasions. I finally decided to break out a pen and paper and FINALLY I produced something I didn't hate. Don't love it but it will do the job it needs to. There was a lot of dialogue which isn't always the best. I would say roughly the first 16 chapters really build the story and then it will kind of lift off from there. Right now I have it plotted for nearly 100 chapters. I have said it before this story is here for the long haul. Now obviously the timeline could change. That being said I would love to say that a long wait like the one you just experienced won't happen again but I don't have control when I hate everything I'm writing. But I will do my best to get chapters out in a timely matter.
> 
> Thank you to those who cheered for me to get right here. I don't like posting "update" chapter but I felt it was needed because nothing sucks more than when you love a story and then they get abandoned. The MVP is Aries0406Es for checking in to make sure I was doing well. I appreciated it soo much. As I appreciate all of you and your wonderful comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Hopefully the addition of Ali and Ash was a pleasant surprise for waiting.
> 
> I'm going to stop rambling hit post close my computer and roll over and go to sleep now.
> 
> Comment subscribe all the things.
> 
> Thanks for all the love. Any feedback I enjoy.
> 
> Stay safe. 
> 
> Okay I'm actually hitting post now.


	11. Wednesday February 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An earthquake.  
> A walk.  
> George.  
> Home.  
> Drip.  
> Almost normalcy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some events happen simultaneously as other events for another character. I didn't break them up but hopefully the flow is okay and you can tell how the day flows.

**Tobin**

“Next time we prep for overnights you two are on your own. I should have known that after the last one.” I said walking Em and Lindsey down to their car.

“Whoa, Tobs don’t lump me with Sonnett. I’m not the one who flipped the Monopoly board yelling ‘EARTHQUAKE.’” Lindsey replied smacking Sonnett on the back of the head.

“I’m going to be finding houses and hotels for months thanks to you Sonnett.”

“Well everytime you find one you’ll think of me and I bet you smile and maybe even laugh.” Emily replied without a care to the situation at hand. Emily comes in clutch in a high pressure situation and needs to get a line placed for an IV or a breathing tube into someone who was in a fire too long and their airway was anything but clear. She gets the job done but in regular life she’s a bit unpredictable and wild.

“We also won’t be playing Monopoly for a while since most of the pieces are still missing. We never did find the top hat or thimble.”

“What do you want me to say? There was an earthquake. Not my fault neither of you felt it.” Sonnett replied with a shrug.

“Anyways coffee at Drip before we go to the station?” Lindsey interrupted as she opened the drive side door.

“Yup I’ll see you there around 5:00. Now leave I want to sleep.” I said from the doorway.

“Go sleep, see you at 5!” Lindsey shouted as she got into the driveseat. Sonnett threw up the peace sign as she got in the car and I turned to go back upstairs to my life. I went in search of my phone and pulled all of the blackout curtains ensuring I would be able to sleep as the sun continued to rise. A quick trip to the bathroom, changing into sleep clothes. There was only one thing left to do and that is sleep the day away. I crawled into bed to do just that.

_ Oh wait. _ I half sat up and reached for my phone from under the pillow. I opened my messages app and scrolled until I found Christen’s name.

**< to Christen:>** Happy go home day!

I hit send and sunk back down into bed not expecting a reply back right away. Before I was too comfortable I felt the familiar vibrate of a reply once again pulled my phone out from under the pillow.

**< from Christen:>** I can’t wait!

**< to Christen:>** Hope it all goes well.

**< from Christen:>** Thank you, and thank you for that day.

**< to Christen:>** You’re the one who fought to get to this day.

**< from Christen:>** Okay Tobin. Doc is here. I should pay attention or they might keep me longer.

**< to Christen:>** I don’t think that would be in their best interest.

I put my phone back under the pillow and now there wasn’t anything else that would be keeping me awake.

* * *

**Christen**

“So one more walk with Dr Parker, Kelley packs, and then we get to leave, peace out, hasta luego, see you later.” Once again going over the game plan with Dr Mackenzie and Dr Scott.

“Well yes, but as you know don’t get too excited the discharge process can take a while,” Dr Mackenzie reminded me.

“You don’t have to remind me but I’ll wait almost patiently.”

“Alright Parker take Christen on her walk and go over her at home exercises. We’ll get out of your hair. Good work Christen.” Dr Scott headed for the door with Dr Mackenzie.

“Oh wait Dr Mac,” she stopped and turned back into the room.

“Yes Christen…”

“When can I ditch decaf coffee?” I asked not knowing how much longer I can go without it.

“We can discuss it at your follow up appointment but until then stick to decaf please.”

“Okay I mean I don’t like it but I can deal.” I have had to go without caffeine for an extended period of time before but it’s not great. “Let’s go Parker, we got a walk to get done.”

~*~*~

“Alyssa my sweet Alyssa,” Kelley cooed as Alyssa walked into the room with a pink box and a tray of coffees.

“Kiss ass,” I said and Kelley rightfully gave me the finger. “Now Alyssa hand out those goods we are waiting on my discharge papers but could be a little bit.”

“Well dig in and then Kelley and I can bring everything down to my car so we are ready to go when they give you the green light.”

“Sounds like a plan. Now open the box.” I half demanded.

“Who is the pushy one now?” Kelley joked reaching in for a viking cup.

~*~*~

“Well Clarke it’s been real but bring over that wheelchair and roll me on out of here.”

“I thought we were going to have to fight you to get in the wheelchair.” Clarke replied while I sat down.

“Nope it’s policy. Let’s go.”

“Well looks like you’ve got everything.” Clarke commented looking at the now empty room. “To the exit we go!”

While in the elevator everything from the last week and half became heavy. Three days in a dreamland with Monica, I still don’t know what to fully make of that. My life almost ended and for a brief moment it was.  _ Tobin. _ I still don’t know why but I need to be her friend. I wouldn’t be going home if it weren’t Tobin and her team. I get to keep making memories with my girls because they answered the call. Kelley showed up and hasn’t left which is no surprise. Chan, Ty, and Alyssa made sure everything for Ada and Zola was as normal as possible.

“Wait Clarke can you take a picture of the three of us?” I asked as he pushed the wheelchair out the front entry and the cool air hit me and brought me back to the present. Clarke came around and I opened the camera app before handing my phone to him. Kelley and Alyssa each stood on one side of the chair.

“Okay on three. One...Two...Three.” He brought my phone back and handed it to me. “What do you think about walking the rest of the way to the car?”

“Really can I?” I questioned.

“Technically you are out of the hospital so my duties are done.” Clarke said while setting the chair brakes.

“Yes, I definitely can.”I said before I stood up from the chair. “Thank you so much Clarke.”

“It was my pleasure. Take it easy and don’t push it.”

“I won’t,” with that Clarke went back into the hospital and we made our way to Alyssa’s SUV that was waiting for us.

“Kelley is your vehicle here?” I questioned as she opened the passenger door for me.

“It’s already at your house, Channing took it there for me earlier. She grabbed the keys while you were on your walk.”

“Oh that makes sense.” I winced a little as I pulled myself up into the seat when I put pressure on my left side.

“Guess I forgot to mention it. You good Chris?”

“Yup just my ribs are a little tender and I forgot when I was getting in.” I pulled the seatbelt over while Kelley climbed into the backseat.

“Let’s get you home,” Alyssa said as she started the vehicle.

“Let’s do just that, but like be careful.” I replied realizing as I heard the engine this was the first time I was in a vehicle since the accident.

“I got you, that’s why Kelley isn’t driving.” Alyssa replied and started making the drive toward home.

“Rude but also accurate.” Kelley said from the back. I took out my phone to distract myself while we made the drive home.

**< to Tobin>** We’re on our way home! {Insert Picture from outside hospital}

**< the A-Team💎>** I’m out of the hospital and on my way home {Insert Picture from outside Hospital}

**< Press Sis Chat💌> ** {Insert Picture from outside hospital}

**< Birdie🐥 & Pinoe🍾>** {Insert Picture from outside hospital} On our way home

**< to Shark Fin** **🦈🦈🦈** **>** {Insert Picture from outside hospital} Finally out of the hospital

**< Mama Jane & Papa Scott💕> ** {Insert Picture from outside hospital} Headed home thanks for checking in while I was in the hospital. Love and miss you both.

I slid my phone into the cup holder when I was finished sending out a few updates and put my head against the headrest and closed my eyes for the rest of the drive.

* * *

**Tyler**

“A and Z we are going to go somewhere very special today!” I told the girls while we finished getting them dressed after breakfast.

“Are we going to the hopital to see Mommy?” Zola asked after she pulled her shirt down.

“No we aren’t going to see Mommy.” I replied and received a collective  _ aww _ from Ada and Zola.

“Are we going to Pwess Sports to help you with work Auntie Ty?” Ada asked.

“No, well we may stop there later but we are going somewhere much more fun first.”

“Tell us where we are going Ty Ty!” Zola pleaded bouncing where she stood.

“We are going to look at dogs at a shelter and see if we can find one that I like.”

“Oh I like doggies! Can we go now?” Ada asked quietly.

“We can go right after we find our shoes and get me some coffee.” I got up from the flood and the girls followed me down to the kitchen to finish getting ready.

… … 

“Welcome to New Life Dog Shelter, what brings you in today?” A bubbly middle aged woman greeted us as we walked up to the counter. 

“I came in a few months back to have a look at your dogs but didn’t click with any of them. Today I brought my nieces with me in hopes to find the right one.” The woman peered over the counter to Ada and Zola smiling at them. Zola waived but Ada took a step back and squeezed my hand a little tighter.

“Hopefully today will be the day you find a match. If you wouldn’t mind taking a seat, I will have someone take you back.” I nodded and walked the girls over to the bench.

“Okay A and Z what are the rules we talked about on the way here?” I asked, wanting to go over them one more time, they are five after all.

“No running or yelling,” Ada said quietly.

“No putting finger through the holes to pet the dogs.” Zola added.

“No opening the doors and stay by you.” Ada continued as one of the employees came over, she waited.

“If there is a dog we want to play with we ask you first.” Zola finished then looked over at the young woman.

“Hi I’m Rose, sounds like you already know the rules.” Rose introduces herself. “Are you interested in a puppy or an adult dog?”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tyler and these are my nieces Ada and Zola. I’m open to either as long as they are good with kids because these two will be around often. I would also like them to be good with other dogs.” I replied to Rose, “I also have a fenced in yard and most days they will go to work with me.”

“”So people friendly, dog friendly, age doesn’t matter”

“That sums it up yes.” Confirming the summary Rose gave.

“Well we have a few that definitely fit what you are looking for. Follow me back and if there are any dogs you want to take out and play with we have an area outside we can take them.” Rose gestured toward the door that leads to the kennels.

… … 

“Auntie Ty I think you should bring this puppy home. She really likes us.” Zola said while petting the puppy we brought out. We had now taken a few middle aged dogs out to play and they were nice but I could tell they weren’t the one. Ada kept going back to a puppy that didn’t seem to care that we were there. She finally asked about the puppy and Rose smiled at her. Rose grabbed a leash and went in, she greeted the puppy who barely lifted her head from her bed. Rose reached down greeting the puppy as she picked her up and then carried her out.

She introduced us to George the four month old Rottdoodle who is very lazy and enjoys sleeping. When we got outside Rose had us sit in a small circle on the ground and set George down in the middle. Ada and Zola sat right next to each other with their legs out in front of them. George looked over to Rose and then at me before she walked slowly over to the girls walking across their legs and plopped down and went to sleep. She wasn’t phased when the girls started petting her while she slept.

“Rose what is George’s story?” I asked wanting to know more before making a decision. Rose has been honest with all of the dogs we’ve looked at.

“George has been with us almost two weeks, she is four months old. She was dropped off by her breeder because she was the runt of the litter. She gets overlooked because she is so mellow. If I’m being honest I would have taken her but I already have one dog at home.” Rose replied and I could tell she had a sweet spot for the pup. I scooted over by the girls and lifted George up from their laps. I brought her up close to my face.

“Hey pretty girl,” George opened her eyes a bit and dropped her mouth open. “Is she always so chill? She seems hardly affected by us or being outside.”

“She is very chill but she still gets puppy zoomies. She is pretty much house trained because she was with her breeder for so long. I’m sure she will get a bit more active as she gets older. But she is a great cuddler.”

“George what do you think? You do seem like a good girl. What do you think Zola?”

“She’s so sweet,” she replied, barely able to contain herself.

“Ada?”

“Ty she’s perfect.” Ada replied and gave George a gentle pat on the top of her head.

“Well I’m in love and I think her mellow vibe is perfect. So we came to look today. Can I do the paperwork and pay the adoption fee but come back for her tomorrow? I have already gone through the home evaluation.”

“Of course, you really picked a good one. I’m honestly surprised she hasn’t been adopted already.” Rose replied as we started to head back into the shelter.

“Okay girls give George some love so she doesn’t forget us.” Ada and Zola both gave her some snuggles before I brought her into her pen and laid her on her bed. “See you tomorrow pretty girl.”

“After the paperwork we are going to the pet store.” We followed Rose back to the desk out front after we said our ‘see you laters’ to George. While I waited I pulled out my phone to update the sisters.

**< Press Sis Chat💌>** So umm I did a thing. I’m bringing home a puppy named George tomorrow.

* * *

**Tobin**

Pulling into a parking spot down the road from Drip. Looking at the time before pulling my keys out of the ignition realizing I’m definitely going to be the last one there. I grabbed my phone and backpack and made my way toward the corner building. We have the Waddling Duck when we need drinks and take a load off or catch a game and then we have Drip when we need a good coffee and some laughs before we start a shift. When I walked through the front door I could hear them before I saw them.

“Tobindino it’s about time you got here! We were about to send out search and rescue.” Sonnett shouted from her spot on the couches.

“Seeing as you are search and rescue, I saved you the call. I’m here now.” I gave back with a shoulder shrug. “Going to get a drink and I will be back” I headed for the counter.

“Hey AD how goes?” I greet my favorite barista at Drip.

“Just another wild Wednesday. What’s your poison for this overnight shift?”

“Large cold brew with on shot and a dabble of oat milk.”

“Pretty sure we need to add that to the menu. It has become quite popular.” AD said while taking my money. She made change then handed it back to me and I shoved it into the tip jar.

“Well I swear it’s the only reason I make it through overnights and those yahoos,” I gestured to the group on the couches. “Hopefully they aren’t too loud.”

“Nay they’re good it’s pretty empty in here. Go join them. I will bring your drink to you when it’s ready.”

“Thanks AD.” I headed back to the couches and took the open seat next to Alex. I dropped my bag on the floor by my feet and set my phone on the table.

“So why were you late?” Alex questioned forgoing a hello.

“I’m me and I didn’t want to wake up.”

“I’ll accept it.” She replied and picked up what I can only guess is a cortado.

“So what did I miss?”

“Literally nothing Sonnett was filling Al in on the earthquake. You won’t believe it but she didn’t feel it either.” Lindsey replied straight faced.

“So weird.”

“Whatever you are all lame” Sonnett chimed as she picked up her mug. AD walked up with my drink and I decided to poke fun at Sonnett.

“AD question for you…”she stopped and turned back toward the group.

“What ya got?”

“Did you feel an earthquake around 5 this morning?” I asked hardly being able to keep a straight face.

“Umm no what are you talking about?” AD gave us all a weird look.

“Nothing at all, thanks for your time.” I replied and looked pointedly at Sonnett.

“Okay enjoy your drinks.” AD walked away then.

“TOBIN!” Sonnett essentially shouted when AD was far enough away. I just gave her another shrug and went about taking a drink of my cold brew. My phone buzzed on the coffee table and when I saw it was a text I let it go wanting to stay in the moment with my friends.

“Alex what did you do to prep for overnights? I thought for sure you would get bored and make your way over to Tobs.” Lindsey asked, every once in a while Alex will join us for game night.

“Remember how I was talking about painting the house?”

“Not sure how we could forget you brought paint swatches to the station.” Sonnett added.

“Right,” Alex paused when my phone vibrated again but still left it on the table. “Well last night Serv and I painted the kitchen, family room, and guest bedroom.”

“Poor Serva.” Lindsey said flatly.

“He wanted to do it. He was off work today so we didn’t really have to worry about it.”

“Well at least you can stop talking about all of the different shades of grey now.” Alex flipped Emily off after her comment. Once again my phone vibrated, this time I picked it up.

**< from Perry💜>** Hey Tobs. Tucker would like to facetime with his Aunt Binnie and I’d like to catch up with my baby sis.

Went to the next text.

**< from Allie-gator🐊>** Nike is flying me out to NYC for some shoot this weekend. I’m going to extend my trip a few days over to the island and spend time with mom. So this is me cancelling our Sunday brunch plans and our pick up game.

I rolled my eyes by the time I got to the end of Allie’s text. I clicked out and went to the third message I had received and couldn’t help but smile.

**< from Christen>** I know you’ll brush it off but thank you for being the one who saved my family that day. Being home right now is because of you and your team.

My head popped up when something hit me in the forehead.

“Christen says thanks,” I said and went back to my phone.

“Whoa what was that?” Alex asked, nudging my arm.

“Sorry,” I looked up and found three pairs of eyes looking back at me. “Christen is home, she just thanked us for making it possible for her to be home right now. So I’m just relaying the message.”

“Tobin what is that?” Alex was leaning over my shoulder.

“Oh Christen sent me a picture from outside the hospital. I got it when I woke up.” I showed Em and Linds the picture from outside the hospital.

“That was nice of her, do you and Christen talk a lot?” Alex asked and I have two options to deflect or answer honestly.

“I visited her a couple of times and we text from time to time.” Guess it’s option two.

“Tobin.” Alex said flatly.

“Alex, we are just friends. Well that’s what I think we are. There isn’t anything to be concerned about.”

“So if I said you should stop talking to her you could walk away?” Al always being the protective one.

“If I had to, I would but I don’t think I need to. Do you?”

“No I don’t but I wanted to check in. So tell us about Christen…” Lindsey and Emily leaned in closer.

“What do you want to know?” I asked even though I know exactly what they want to know.

“Whatever you are willing to share.” Alex replied and set her mug on the table.

“Well she’s the vice President of Press Sports, she’s an agent with her sisters. Her wife passed away from cancer two years ago. She has twin five year olds Ada and Zola. She has these really pretty green eyes. She isn’t straight.” I was beginning to ramble.

“Tobin, we got that last part when you said wife…” Emily added.

“Right.”

“Well Tobs she sounds great,” Alex picked up her cortado.

“Ya but she is home now and who knows if we’ll keep talking when her life gets back to normal.” Lindsey’s phone alarm went off. Literally saved by the bell.

“Well it’s time for us to go to the station. Let overnights begin.” I said while picking up my bag.

“Hopefully there aren’t any earthquakes tonight.” Sonnett said over her shoulder and rushing toward the door.

* * *

**Christen**

I never thought I would be so excited to pull into the driveway to our house. It wasn’t that long ago that this driveway brought me so much pain because my favorite hello would no longer be there to greet me. But after a stay in the hospital the familiarity is welcomed. The girls will be home tomorrow and everything will be even better. Kelley’s Jeep was parked off to the side, Alyssa opened the garage and pulled into the spot where my BMW would normally be parked. Needing to go car shopping at some point but for now I’m not cleared to drive.

“Home.” I said while opening the door and climbing out.

“Yea CP you are home now.” Kelley said from next to me in case I needed any help.

“It’s so clean, I know it wasn’t this clean the last time I was here.” I looked around the kitchen and everything was put away.

“You can thank Channing for that. She didn’t want you to worry about it when you got here.” Alyssa said from behind us with an armful of bags.

“I will make sure to do that. Oh look at all the flowers.” I walked over to the island to get a closer look at the different arrangements. There were a few from various clients, a beautiful arrangement from Ash and Ali. Monica’s parents sent an arrangement as well, Jane offered to fly out here for a few days but I told her to wait. She has a visit already planned soon and I knew we were good here.

“This is funny,” I chuckled at the last note card.

“What is?” Kelley asked as she brought in a trip of things from the car.

“I sent myself flowers, well Press Sports sent this one. So I sort of sent myself flowers.” I turned the card so she could read it.

“You know everyone over there loves you. I’m sure they are from literally everyone. I love the rainbow hydrangeas Kyle sent.” She was looking at the different ones.

“Those are super pretty, I just hate how quickly they’ll die.” Receiving flowers has always been a weird process for me because I always hate having to throw them away. “So what is the plan for tonight because I’m starving?”

“Well we have three options. We order something to be delivered, Kelley whips something together, Tyler filled the fridge, or we can make up one of the pre-made meals. You pick.” Alyssa gave me the options and brought me a glass of water.

“Thanks, what are the premade options?” I asked.

“Tyler said that Meg and Sue brought over a few things that Denise put together and Crystal dropped off a few things.”

“Pick something Denise made please.” I interrupted knowing anything Mama Rapinoe made would be great. “I’m going to go upstairs and change into comfy clothes.”

“Do you...” before Kelley could finish I shot her a look, I know she has good intentions but this I can handle on my own. “Nevermind, take your phone please.” I did as she asked and headed upstairs.

… … 

**< Press Sis Chat💌>**

**< Ty Ty🎀>** So umm I did a thing. I’m bringing home a puppy named George tomorrow.

**< Chann🧁>** YAY! Pictures!

**< Chrissy👩👧👧>** Yes Pictures!

**< Ty Ty🎀>** {Picture of George asleep with Ada & Zola}

**< Chann🧁> ** Oh my he’s so precious.

**< Ty Ty🎀> ** He is a she.

**< Chann🧁>** You would be the one to adopt a dog with a boy name.

**< Ty Ty🎀>** Shut up Channing!

**< Chrissy👩👧👧>** I want to meet my niece ASAP!

**< Chrissy👩👧👧> ** Also now A & Z are going to ask for a puppy.

**< Ty Ty🎀>** I’m not even sorry George will need a cousin.

**< Chann🧁> ** I can’t wait until my lease is up to get a puppy.

**< Chrissy👩👧👧> ** I mean I was talking about it before the accident.

**< Chrissy👩👧👧> ** Oh Chann thank you for cleaning, I appreciate it.

**< Chann🧁> ** No problem it’s your house it wasn’t bad at all.

**< Chrissy👩👧👧>** Alyssa just said the food is done. Hug my girls. I can’t wait for them to be home tomorrow. Congrats Ty bring George over anytime.

… … 

**< to Tobin> ** Just ate my first home cooked meal in over a week so that means you get another thank you

**< from Tobin>** Yay! Please don’t thank me for everything. It’s nice but there was more than me. You did the hard stuff.

**< to Tobin> ** I’m still going to keep thanking you but I will try to reign it in a little

**< from Tobin>** That is all I ask. I am glad you are home

**< to Tobin> ** Me too. Hope you are having a good day.

**< from Tobin>** I am because my ego balloon just doubled in size.

**< to Tobin> ** Whatever you nerd.

**< to Birdie🐥 & Pinoe🍾>** Please thank Mama Denise for the meals we just had the lasagna and wow did it hit the spot. Thank you for checking in and looking out. Love you both!

**< Birdie🐥>** Of Course! You’ve helped us so many times.

**< to Shark Fin🦈🦈🦈>** Thank you for the meals you didn’t need to do that but they are appreciated.

**< from Shark Fin🦈🦈🦈>** Well I sure as hell didn’t make them but Pierre did so we know they are edible. Happy you are home. Hate that we weren’t able to visit.

**< to Shark Fin🦈🦈🦈>** I wasn’t going to ask but I’m glad to know we aren’t going to get sick. None of that you have nothing to worry about. I’ll see you soon. Love you **🦈** **🦈** **🦈**

“Okay CP that’s enough time on your phone, you are going to get a headache otherwise.” Alyssa put her hand out to take it.

“You are probably right and I enjoy not having those.” I handed my phone over to her.

“I’m all done with the dishes, how about we head upstairs and get ready for bed. We can watch a movie and chill.” Kelley said from the other side of the kitchen.

“That sounds really good. The day is starting to catch up to me. But we are all sleeping in my room tonight. Tomorrow night you can figure out the guest room situation.”

“Works for me,” Kelley replied, having moved to the bottom of the steps.

“I won’t argue,” Alyssa added and with that we all headed upstairs. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at what I did another chapter. I was on a roll and couldn't stop. Honestly I'm putting myself on a bit of a time out because I have a few things I have to get done for work. But I didn't want to wait to get you all this chapter. We got some new characters and I was excited to write them in. I am still deciding if Sue and Megan are athletes or retired athletes with a family, or another career path with or without a family... guess we'll figure that one out together. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy reading.
> 
> Comments and insight always encouraged.
> 
> Stay Safe.  
> B.


	12. Thursday February 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins come home....
> 
> Sorry about this half an excuse for a chapter. It's only kind of edited so also any mistakes also sorry. See the end of chapter notes for an apology.

**Tobin**

  
“Alex, you're still picking me up so we can get coffee before shift tonight?” I asked while finishing packing my bag before we head out. My phone vibrated on the bench and I picked it up as a second text came through.

**< from Christen:>** I’m going to end up hating coffee cause this decaf is garbage.

**< from Christen:>** The girls come home today and I’m so excited.

I chuckled while typing my reply.

**< to Christen:>** guessing u wont even need caffeine to get thru today cuz of the excitement. enjoy the day.

**< from Christen:>** This day and everyday, thank you.

**< to Christen:>** there u go with that “thank you” thing again

“Earth to Tobin,” Alex nudged my shoulder to get my attention away from my phone.

“Sorry about that, coffee is still the plan?” I asked while pocketing my phone. 

“I already said yes but you were too busy to hear me now we are only going to get coffee if you tell me all about what just had your attention.”

“I bet it was Christen,” Sonnett yelled from around the corner.

“Shut up Son or Tobin will make your life hell.” Lindsey chimed while pushing Sonnett toward the door.

“She’s not wrong, and sure Al we can talk just pick me up around 5. Now I’m going to go to sleep for hours. I will see you all back here in ten hours to do this all over again.” I threw them all a wave and headed for the doors.  _ Sleep is calling my name. _

* * *

**Christen**

“Kelley.” I said even though I know she’s at the island waiting while Alyssa is in the office watching the driveway. Channing is on her way over with Ada and Zola and they don’t know that I’m home and I’m starting to regret not telling them. 

“Christen they are on their way. Alyssa is watching.” Kelley replied barely looking up from her phone.

“Okay.”

“Chris why are you nervous?”

“I’m not,” I’m lying I am but I’m also excited.

“Christen you should be excited,” Kelley set her phone down and looked over at me on the couch.

“I am excited but I’m also nervous and I don’t know why.”

“Well you don’t have to think about it anymore because Channing just pulled up. They will be in soon.” Alyssa said coming out of the office and going into the kitchen by Kelley. We listened and heard the car door closed. Waiting for them to get in the house. A few moments later the front door opened.

“Auntie Chan I thought we were going to go see Mommy at the hopital…” Zola said walking into the house and stopped when she saw Kelley and Alyssa in the kitchen. “Auntie Kelle Auntie Lyssie what you doing here?” Before anyone could respond Ada came up behind Zola.

“Mommy!” Ada would have shrieked if that was something she would do.

“Mommy you’re here!!” Zola literally shouted and ran over to me on the couch, Ada followed.

“I am here and now you are both here. I need hugs.” I leaned forward as much as I could with my arms out and they came in for a group hug. “Remember gently I still have ouchies.”

“Are you staying or do you have to go back?” Zola asked, taking a step back in a serious tone.

“We are home. I will have a few appointments but I am her now.”

“You stay and we stay?” Zola asked again just to be sure.

“Yup and Aunt Kelley and Aunt Alyssa.” I replied pointing to their aunts in the kitchen.

“Special sleepovers?” Ada asked while climbing onto the couch.

“For a while, yes we will have special sleepovers. I’m still healing so Aunt Kelley and Aunt Alyssa are going to help us. How does that sound?”

“Yay Mommy stay home!” Zola cheered and went in for a second hug.

“Let’s go Channing, I’ll help you bring in the bags.” Alyssa said getting up and walking around toward the front door. Channing followed and they headed outside.

“Mommy guess what…” Ada said, grabbing my hand.

“What’s that bug?”

“Aunt TT is getting a puppy!” Ada said with excitement.

“She’s so fluffy!” Zola added, clapping her hands.

“Tell me about her,” I wanted to get their take on the puppy after Tyler texted about George last night. 

“I want to hear all about the puppy too,” Kelley said sitting down on the other side of Zola.

“Her name is George, she likes to sleep.” Ada said first.

“She is brown black and white and likes to give kisses,” Zola added.

“Oh are they telling you about George?” Alyssa asked, setting down the last load of the bags.

“I’m going to go, I would stay but I have to head into the office.” Channing said from behind the couch leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

“Thank you for everything. Girls go give Aunt Chann hugs and kisses and tell her thank you please.” They both hopped off the couch and did as requested. Channing headed for the door and the girls came back over. Ada climbed onto Alyssa’s lap who was seated in the recliner now and Zola retook her spot between Kelley and I.

“Mommy, George is so fluffy and she loves Ads and me.” Zola tapped her hand on my thigh.

“Oh does she?”

“Ya she laid on our legs and slept,” Zola continued.

“Well I can’t wait to meet her. Maybe Aunt TT can bring her over for a visit tomorrow.”

“Can you ask her please?” Ada asked while playing with Alyssa’s fingers.

“Yes I will text her in a bit.”

“Mommy…”

“Yes Zola…”

“Can we get a puppy?” Zola asked very sweetly. Kelley laughed and Alyssa was now wearing a big grin. We talked about this. I just thought I would have a little longer before they asked.

“Well one day we can definitely get a puppy but it may be a while. So it’s not a no but not right now. Does that make sense?”

“Yes but I’m going to ask again in Summer.” Zola said matter of factly.

“Okay we can talk about it then. Can you tell us about some of the other things you did while I was in the hospital. I never got to hear about breakfast in the castle. Aunt Lyssie wouldn’t say anything except that you were both on your best behavior.”

“It was so special,” Zola said while throwing her arms in the air just shy of missing Kelley’s face. “We got to eat in our pajamas and Auntie Lyss made the castle warm with some box thing.”

“I set up the space heater just to be sure no one caught a cold,” Alyssa added.

“Smart of you,” Kelley chided.

“We had giant cinnamon rolls, there was so much frosting. They were super yummy!” Ada said with a far off look.

“And orange juice. We got to wear crowns and pretty jewelry,” Zola added.

“Oh Alyssa let you go into the treasure chest.” I said knowing that they only get to go in the treasure chest when they are good listeners and that is something special at Alyssa’s.

“We were so good and Lyssie read us Swan Princess,” Ada continued cuddling into Alyssa.

“Oh that’s one of the special books. You must have been good.”

“We were Mommy but we are always good for Auntie Lys.” Ada said with confidence, she’s not wrong.

“What about me?” Kelley questioned.

“Debatable,” Zola replied and shrugged her shoulders.

“Well that’s the truth.” I said and gave Zola some tickles

............

“Ada and Zola can you go open the front door please…” I asked while tucking my phone back in my pocket.

“But no one is there…” Ada said not having moved yet.   
  


“Can you just go do it please,” I gave Kelley and Alyssa a knowing look. A and Z get up and go to the door and once it opens there is a loud squeal which had to have been Zola.

“Aunt Sue Auntie Meg!” That was definitely Zola.

“Well are you going to let us in? We brought dinner.” Megan questioned still standing on the front porch.

“Tatum come play!” Zola was excited to see Sue and Megan’s oldest daughter Tatum. One of the twins' favorite people to play with. Everyone came into the living room before Megan diverted to the kitchen with food, Kelley followed to help.

“Mommy can we go play?” Zola asked standing with Ada and Tatum at the bottom of the stairs.

“Meg are we eating right away or what is the plan?” I asked only knowing they were bringing food and not much else.

“They can go play. This probably could use forty five minutes in the oven.” Megan replied, unpacking the bags she carried in and started a conversation with Kelley.

“First Tatum owes me a hug then you can go up and play in the playroom until we call you down to eat.” I gave the girls the go ahead. Tatum came into the living room. “My Tatey-girl something about you has changed since I last saw you!”

“Auntie CC I lost my first tooth!” She replied pointing to the gap in her smile.

“Whoa! Did the tooth fairy come?”

“Ya i got a glittery twenty I bought mini hatchimals!” She said with her normal seven year old excitement.

“Well the Tooth Fairy must have won the lottery since I was a kid.” All the adults laughed knowing this isn’t a shock.

“The tooth fairy wasn’t prepared,” Sue added while bouncing Isley to keep her entertained.

“Alright give me a hug Tatey-bug I missed you!” Tatum came over slowly and walked into my arms.

“Missed you too!” Tatum walked back to the twins. “Time to go play!”

“Alright pass over Isley, I need some snugs from the princess.” I requested and Sue came over to the couch.

“She is our princess and the queen is upstairs!” Megan chimed from the kitchen.

“Don’t let Ashlyn hear you talk like that,” Alyssa teased.

“Yaya.”

“Oh miss Isley my beautiful goddaughter,” I said as Sue placed her on my lap and I turned her toward me. “I know Auntie CC is a little scary looking right now.” Isley reached toward the stitches on my cheek. Most of the bruises have started to yellow now.

“Stop Chris you are still the most gorgeous stitches and all,” Sue tried to convince me.

“You don’t have to lie to her Sue, she knows she looks like shit,” Kelley yelled from the kitchen.

“Keep talking Kelley and you won’t be eating,” Megan said while playfully shoving Kelley.

“Aunt Kelley is right I do look like shit and it’s a good thing you can’t talk yet. Is she taking more steps? Last week at lunch you said she was doing more.”

“Let’s let Isley show you for herself,” Sue helped Isley to the floor and she took off on her own over to Alyssa in the recliner.

“Uppie uppie,” Isley said to Alyssa and she helped her up onto her lap.

“Oh and more words, I can’t believe she’s already one.” I said while leaning into Sue on the couch.

“You’re telling me, she wants to be miss independent. I miss when she wanted to cuddle but now she just wants to go go go. She does make a funny shadow for Megan.”

“That has to be fun to watch but I know what you mean. The itty bitty baby days were the best. Though the girls are much more helpful now.”

“They are so strong like both of their Moms.” Sue encouraged.

“Anyways thanks for bringing over dinner and hanging out. I know we aren’t the most lively bunch.”

“No problem, anything you need don’t hesitate to ask.” Sue said while watching Isley play patty cake with Alyssa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back and I promise the next chapter will be better. I promise. I didn't realize how much the election, quarantine, and many other things were effecting my mental state. Then the reality hit and I just needed to spend some time with it. Also this chapter has had me stuck. So I kind of wrapped it up and threw an ugly bow on it. I know there are kind of some gaps and I apologize. Bare with me cause the next chapter is mostly written and will be way better than this. Onward and upward we are in for the long haul. I hope you are all taking the time you need to get through this year and all the changes that have happened and the things we have to get through. We are all in this together even from afar.


	13. Friday February 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold feet.  
> Donuts.  
> George.  
> Trouble.  
> Problems solved.

**Christen**

_ home. my bed. oh that’s a cold foot pressed into my leg. _ I moved to stretch and the foot moved off my leg. I lifted the comforter and found my girls peacefully asleep. They crawled into bed at some point during the night, now I don’t have to wonder why I got such a good night sleep. Zola is sleeping sideways in bed with her leg against mine. She is using her sloth from Monica as a pillow. She had an arm stretched out to Ada who is lying alongside me wrapped around her monkey from Monica. They missed me while I was in the hospital and I sure did miss them while I was in the hospital. In true Mom form I started tickling Ada to try and ease her awake. Slowly but surely she woke from her slumber and then let out a small giggle, a few more tickles and then a louder giggle. 

“Mommy I was sleeping, why you tickling me?” Ada asked after wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“Well my Adad Finn I wanted some extra morning cuddles but first I think we should wake your sister. What do you think?” Ada sat up a little and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then leaned in close.

“Can I wake her with tickles too?” She asked quietly.

“Yes but gentle ones not surprise tickles.” Ada let out a small sigh and then moved closer to Zola and started to tickle her and isn’t making any progress which isn’t shocking since Zola sleeps like a rock. Ada leaned over Zola and pushed her hair back off the side of her face. 

“Zozo wake up. Mommy wants morning cuddles.” Ada whisper shouted, I chuckled as Zola rolled over and dramatically spread out like a starfish. “Zozo mommy cuddles,” Ada said again pleading with Zola and pulling on her arm. Zola rolled toward Ada and then got up to her knees. They made their way over to me, Ada tucked herself under my arm and Zola squeezed in and laid her head gently on my stomach, with one arm around my waist and her other arm held onto Ada.

“Love the extra morning cuddles with my two favorite girls.” I whispered softly, taking in the moment. Unless the girls are sick it’s been about a year since they’ve slept with me. AFter Monica died I didn’t want to be alone and I would just have them sleep with me. In time as I slowly started to heal, we got back to our routine but it is nice having them sneak in here. I pulled my phone out from under the pillow alongside me and snapped a photo of the girls falling back to sleep. 

**< to Annoying Roommates:>** {insert photo}Don’t freak out Ada and Zola snuck their way in here during the night. Just getting some extra cuddles, don’t plan on moving anytime soon.

**< from Annoying Roommate:>** wait we are supposed to be concerned when the twins aren’t in their beds?

**< from Semi-Less Annoying Roommate:> ** yes Kelley that normally would be a concern

**< from Annoying Roommate:>** I mean that makes sense

**< from Annoying Roommate:> ** coffee and juice delivery being prepared

**< from Semi-Less Annoying Roommate:> ** she forgot to mention the donuts

**< to Annoying Roommates:>** how dare she forget the donuts

There is a light knock on the door and Alyssa comes into that room. 

“Plenty of room get over here,” I said while moving a pillow out of the way to make room for Alyssa.

“Kelley will be up soon as long as we don’t hear a crash,” she replied while climbing in alongside me.

“You have more faith in her than I do to trust KO with the goods.”

“She lost rock paper scissors so she had to sleep on the pull out. Which means she’s on breakfast duty.” Alyssa finished explaining as Kelley came through the door and into my room.

“And you best bet I won’t be losing tonight,” Kelley chided while setting the tray on the dresser. “I left the donuts downstairs because I figured you’d rather not have a bed full of donut crumbs.”

“Good bet wouldn’t have liked that much.” I replied and took the mug she was offering me. KO gave Lys a mug and came over and climbed onto the end of the bed so she was facing us.

“Left the juice since the yahoos fell asleep again.” Kelley said before taking a drink of her coffee.

“Careful Maureen, one of those yahoos is your god daughter. So do you have to tell me something?” I have been able to read Kelley like and open book as long as I’ve known.

“Well okay just like you to want to get to the point.” I nodded encouraging her to continue. “It’s nothing bad and we are working on a solution. Alyssa is taking Ada and Zola to their indoor game tomorrow morning.” She’s rambling now.

“Kelley, that has been the plan, she is their coach and the doctor said no indoor for me this week. Get to the problem.”

“Right anyways Kennedy called and I’m going to go into the office tomorrow and well we made the deal with your doctor that you wouldn’t be alone unless you are sleeping.” That stupid annoying but for a good reason agreement that we made.

“Chris we are working on finding someone to come hang out while we have to be out. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Alyssa added knowing Kelley wasn’t getting anywhere with this.

“I’m not going to worry about it cause you two already have been doing enough of that. Kel you are still going to the office this afternoon correct?

“Yes, which is now a planning meeting for tomorrow. Merritt wants one of the promo videos redone before the preseason launch. Thankfully we should be able to get it all filmed tomorrow afternoon.”

“Seems like you’ve got a plan so I will let you and it. So now that you got that off your check why don’t we wake these yahoos and go eat those donuts you left in the kitchen.”

“We are awake Mommy” Ada said with a giggle and rolled over so she could see everyone in bed.

“We also want donuts,” Zola added.

“Well looks like it’s been decided it is time for donuts. You two,” I nudged Ada and Zola, “please use the bathroom and join your aunts in the kitchen for donuts. I will join you all shortly.” Alyssa and Kelley had already made their way off the bed each taking a twin with them. I reached for my phone from the nightstand where Kelley had set it down.

**< from TyTy:>** can George and I bring lunch over?

**< to TyTy:>** YES! Come whenever we’ll be here!

**< from TyTy:>** I am meeting with Menges this morning and then we have nothing scheduled so we’ll be over after.

**< to TyTy:>** is George going to the office with you?

**< from TyTy:>** mayyyyyybeeeeeee

**< to TyTy:>** of course you bet a puppy & bring her to work and I can’t be there. Anyway have a good meeting and we will see you for lunch.

**< from TyTy:>** you had kids first, i got a puppy first.

I rolled my eyes at her reply but she wasn't wrong. I went to get out of bed but decided one more text was needed.

**< to Tobin:>** {photo from wake up} I think they missed me. Hope you have a good day. 

* * *

**Tyler**

“Knock … knock… where are my cute nieces?” I said walking into Christen’s with a squirmy George under one arm and a bag of take out in my other hand. Now questioning why I didn’t make more than one trip. Only a few steps in I heard footsteps coming my way and before I knew it my two favorite girls were coming around the corner.

“George…” Zola exclaimed as she came over.

“Can you take her for me Zo?” I asked and her face broke out in a giant smile.

“Sure can Auntie Ty.” Zola replied and took her from under my arm and set her on the floor taking her into the living room with Ada following behind her. I headed to the kitchen with the food finding Kelley and Alyssa sitting at the counter.

“Where is that sister of mine?” I asked setting the food down then peaking over at the girls with George.

“She is taking a nap,” Kelley replied as she went to join the twins on the floor.

“Has she been laying down long?”

“About an hour, she should probably get up. Feel free to go wake her. We’ve got George and the girls.” Alyssa said getting up and joining the others with George.

“She went potty before we came in but like she’s a puppy so she will probably have an accident. I’m sure Chris and I will be down soon.” I informed them before climbing the stairs to the second floor. The door to Christen’s room was open and I proceeded to walk in quietly. The curtains are drawn so the room is completely dark. My sister and her need for complete darkness in order to sleep. Then again right now it is probably helping. Christen is sleeping in the middle on her left side. I climbed into bed and laid down next to her.  _ How my sister made it here basically unharmed I will never know but I am beyond grateful. _

“You watching me sleep is creepy,” Christen whispered and then opened her golden brown eyes.

“I’ve been doing it since you were a baby,” I said and tapped her on the nose just like I did when she was a baby.

“And it has always been creepy.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Better now that I rested. I had the beginnings of a headache.”

“I’m glad you didn’t push through it.”

“Not possible Kelley saw it before I even noticed and told me to nap. I knew everything would be fine and besides naps are way better here than at the hospital.”

“You’re right hospital naps don’t include puppy kisses.” I reminded her and Christen’s face lit up.

“Oh I can’t wait to meet my niece, let's get up.”

“Well goal accomplished I was to come and wake you, I’ve done that. Oh and I brought Bennigans for lunch.”

“I always knew I was your favorite sister.” Christen rolled away and stood up next to the bed.

“Like I’ve always said my favorite sister’s name st….”

“Starts with C,” Christen interrupted. “You’re lame but lead me to George please!”

* * *

**Christen**

“So Chris how long until George has a puppy cousin?” Tyler asked from the other end of the couch. Kelley had left for the office and Alyssa took a break to dive into a book. Ada and Zola are passed out napping on the floor with George laying in between them. 

“Watch yours, you better hope those two don’t hear you,” I replied pointing to the girls. “But I’ll have you know they’ve already asked and I said that we would revisit the puppy conversation during the summer.”

“Summer it is then,” Tyler said with a smile which I knew only meant I wasn’t getting out of this and I don’t want to.

“You and I both know that had I not just done a stint in the hospital we’d already be on the hunt but got to be practical. A puppy would be another obstacle right now.”

“I’m not even going to try to push, summer will be here before we know it.”

“That it will and you better be dropping Geore off every time you have to travel for work. It’s the least we can do since you do most of my travel now.”

“Well duh, I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“So how big is your George going to be?”

“Chris your guess is as good as mine but Rose at New Life said at least 50 pounds.”

“You’re going to be feeding a small horse. Tyler you should give yourself a raise to afford all that food you’re going to have to buy.” I said with a laugh. “Also pretty sure Rose is Mal’s roommate or something. I know Mall has mentioned a Rose and dogs.”

“Oh you got jokes but mauve you are right maybe I will give myself a raise.” Tyler stuck her tongue out at me. “Interesting Rose was super nice and could tell she genuinely cared about all of the dogs.”

“Honey! I’m home!” Kelley basically yelled as she came through the front door causing George’s head to pop up.

“You woke her, you take her out, Kelley. Leah is on the bench by the door.” Tyler instructed as George made her way over to Kelley. “Some things never change.”

“Kelley is a special one.”

* * *

**Tobin**

“Tobi-Tobi-Tobi,” Allie greeted after the facetime call connects.

“Gator.”

“Well someone didn’t get enough sleep.”

“No I did, just haven’t had enough coffee yet. How is New York?”

“Fast, I’m glad they only have me come out here a couple times a year. They move way too quickly for me.”

“We grew up there, you’ve just fully adapted to the Portland way.”

“You are probably right. How are things there?”

“Good, on an overnight stint so you know, I barely know which way is up.”

“The sky is always up.”

“Thanks for that Al. So are you able to tell me who you are there to work with?”

“Unfortunately not but I can tell you the line they are about to release is sick and I already have an order in for you.”

“Oh gator you know the way to my heart.”

“That I do, so Tobs.”

“So Gator,”

“Have you been in touch with Christen?”

“And there is the real reason you wanted to facetime.”

“Well Tobs you can’t lie over facetime.”

  
“You are right but we have texted a little. She was released from the hospital on Wednesday. Things seem good now that she is home.”

“That is good.”

“It is, how is Mama Long?”

“She is good and as always sends her love and hellos.”

“Give her mind back. Linds just texted they just picked up Al and are on their way here. Not to cut this short.”

“The overnight carpool must be night three and the goons drew the short stick.”

“They sure did. Have a good rest of your trip, stay out of trouble.”

“How many times do I have to tell you trouble finds me, I don’t go looking for it. Anyways dinner when I get back.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less.”

With that I ended the call and finished getting ready for shift and chugging another cup of coffee. 

* * *

**Emily**

“Sonnett I’m telling you to leave it be, she wouldn’t hardly tell me anything when we got coffee yesterday.” Alex warned when we pulled up to Tobin’s.

“Why is she so effortlessly cool?” I asked after seeing her leaning up against the door. 

“Because she’s Tobin and well you are you Sonny,” Lindsey jabbed from the front seat. 

“Thanks best friend.”

“Anytime,” Lindsey said as Tobin got into the back with Alex. “Hey Tobin.”

“Hi,” she replied and then an awkward silence set it. “So glad you were talking about me before I got in”

“I don’t know what you are talking about. We were discussing what we were going to order at Drip.” As I was saying it I knew how bad it was.

“Okay large iced oat milk cortado,” Tobin joked and then flicked me in the ear.

“Sorry lieutenant, have you heard from Christen at all?”  _ Shit _ , I internally yelled at myself.

“Truck mentioned needing help filling tanks and I’m volunteering you.”

“But I’m a paramedic….”

“And you should mine your own business.”

“I tried to warn you Sonnett” Alex chimed.

“You should have listened to her.”

“Ya ya…”

* * *

**Christen**

“So we still haven’t come up with a solution for tomorrow,” Kelley sat down next to me on the couch.

“I’m a grown adult, I can stay home alone for a few hours. I know I’m not ready to be out of the house for longer than a couple of hours but I can handle being here on my own.” I already know I’m going to lose this battle but figured I might as well put it out there.

“Except Chris we all made a deal with your doctors, you wouldn’t be home alone the first week. That was one of her big stipulations for why they were willing to release you when they did.” Alyssa reminded me of the conversion we had twice with Dr Mackenzie.

“Okay so get Channing or nevermind Tyler is busy too. What about Ali and Ashlyn? I haven’t seen them since before the accident. I’m sure they’d love to come hang out before the craziness of the Sunday cookout.”

“We’ll return to the Sunday cookout later. They get back from Florida tomorrow afternoon, they were visiting Ash’s family or something. I kind of zoned out after they said they were in Florida. Oh, but they are happy you are home and sorry they couldn’t visit.”

“No we are talking about the cookout now then.” I paused and resituated myself on the couch a little. “I saw that the cookout is scheduled for here on Sunday and it’s happening. You can give all of your reasons as to why not but you don’t really have an argument here.”

“Humor us.” Alyssa grinned before Kelley could give her two cents.

“So the cookout will be here, if you told anyone it was cancelled. Send a text to the village it’s happening. When was the last time I actually did any work at a cookout. When they are here I supply the house and the food. Someone usually you Alyssa or Ashlyn operates the grill. Ali and Tyler team up for getting everything else set. The kids all run around together. I literally can be plopped in a chair and anyone who needs me will have to come to me. So the cookout is happening.” When I finished Kelley and Alyssa looked to one another.

“Ugh I hate when we can’t argue with you because you have it all figured out. Fine, the cookout can happen but what about tomorrow morning.” Kelley answered and I had a big smile on my face. Our monthly cookouts are not a tradition I want to ruin.

“Okay let me keep thinking about tomorrow morning because I’m sure we can pull a rabbit out of the hat and make everything work just give me a little more time to think.”

“Alright well in the meantime, I’m starving so let’s figure out supper.” Kelley got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen.

“You’re always hungry but now that you say it I am too. Lys want to go give the girls a bath and I’ll come help or I guess watch while Kelley cooks? They are upstairs playing.”

“Sounds like a solid plan as long as we can trust Kelley not to burn down the house.” Alyssa replied, not able to hold back the laughter. She came over and helped me up from the couch.

*~*~*

“Hey Kelley hold that thought. Lys the girls game is at 11 and you have to leave by 9:30 and after you plan to bring them to PP for training?” I yelled to Alyssa who was helping get the twins to settle for a movie while Kelley and I tried to get our schedules to all work for tomorrow. 

“Yes, I would like to go to training but Mark also said it was fine if I couldn’t make it. He also mentioned being excited to see Zola and Ada.” Alyssa came into the kitchen and stood on the other side of the island.

“They good in there?” I asked.

“Oh ya, they couldn’t agree on a movie so I chose Moana.” Alyssa replied opening the beer Kelley set in front of her.

“Kelley, when do you need to leave to get to your meeting for preseason and remind me why again? ”

“They are starting the pre-season launch on Tuesday and Merritt wants us to redo one of the videos.” She took a drink from her beer. “If I can leave around 10 I should be good. What you thinking?”

“Hopefully I can tell you in a few min. Is that popcorn ready yet?” I picked up my phone slightly hesitating on if my idea would pay off or not. 

“Go join A & Z. I will bring the popcorn in when it’s done.” Kelley said, taking a bowl out of the cupboard. I finished the text to Tobin before joining the twins. Alyssa followed me and she found a spot on the couch next to Ada.

< **to Tobin:** > Hey Tobin - do you have plans for tomorrow?

I sat on the chaise part of the couch so my ribs were protected by the arm and hoped that the girls wouldn’t climb onto my lap. Zola came over and snuggled into my right side. Kelley came in and set the bowl of popcorn on my lap as my phone vibrated.

< **from Tobin:** > Hi, you’re lucky I don’t have anything going on.

< **to Tobin:** > Any chance you would want to come hang out with me? Kelley has to go into work & Alyssa has soccer with A & Z. They aren’t too keen on me being here on my own yet.

< **from Tobin:** > What time are you requesting my presence?

< **to Tobin:** > By 10 please (Christen’s Address)

< **from Tobin:** > 10 it is. See you tomorrow.

< **to Tobin:** > See you then.

< **to Annoying Roommates** > tobin is going to come hang out tomorrow. I won’t be alone now so all is good.

< **from Annoying Roommate:** > ooo well then.

< **from Semi-Less Annoying Roommate:** > Chris figures out a plan...shocking.

< **to Annoying Roommates:** > Shut up and watch the movie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy whatever it is that you celebrate and if you don't celebrate any of the holidays. I hope you have a wonderful day. This chapter was typed from my written version and I was half asleep and my sleeping pills had very much kicked in. I wanted to get this out on Christmas Eve and in some places its already Christmas so you're welcome. Hope you enjoy leave a comment or don't whatever floats your boat.
> 
> B.


	14. Saturday February 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KO Chaos.  
> Coffee Talk.  
> Sleeping.  
> Ice Cream.  
> Finger Painting.

**Tobin**

The formidable overnights almost always empty the tank but when Christen texted me to hang out I wasn’t going to say no even though I should be going home to sleep. Walking out of Drip with a carrier filled with four coffees, one that is extra potent. I put Christen’s address into google maps, pleased that I would arrive just before 10. 

The drive was about 15 minutes from downtown in a fancier neighborhood which I kind of expected. What I wasn’t fully prepared for was the brick pillars at the end of the private driveway through trees and up a small hill to a house that is perfectly landscaped.  _ Breathe Tobin. _ I parked next to the white Land Rover and took a deep breath. Grabbing my backpack and the coffees and headed to the front door. 

_ No need to be nervous, she invited you. _ I pressed the doorbell and waited. A minute later I heard loud rushing footsteps then the door was pulled open by Kelley who was breathing heavily.

“Tobin you are an angel and please tell me one of those has my name on it.” She said as soon as she spotted the coffee.

“There is,” I replied not knowing what to do next as Kelley turned away.

“I could kiss you,” Kelley turned around waving her arm. “Dude get in here” I quickly toed mine off by the door before following her. Once we were in the kitchen I set the coffee on the island and my bag on the first stool.

“You are a literal lifesaver once again Tobito” Kelley said hurriedly with a new nickname.

“It wasn’t a problem.”

“I am going to run upstairs and check on CP and see what the hold up is. Here is the 10 second tour, you ready?” I nodded and she continued. “Okay you are in the kitchen. The family room is there, the office through either of those doorways. Movie room through that door which is just beyond the pantry. Laundry room there and a bathroom over there by the door to go out to the patio. These stairs take you upstairs to the twins playroom and bedrooms.” Kelley didn’t move as she spoke she just posted in the general direction to which she was speaking. “Be right back, I’m going to go up and see what the hold up is.”

Kelley darted up the stairs that were behind her, not knowing how long she would be up there or what to do, I took my coffee out of the container and took a long drink not caring how hot it was. I looked around the kitchen in awe of the design then turned to look at the backyard. The yard is as flawlessly landscaped as the front yard. I could see a concrete patio and an inground pool from where I was standing. Before I could look any further Kelley was back in the kitchen now with her arms full and a red backpack.

“CP will be down in a couple or minutes,” she said as she walked into the room behind the kitchen which I think she said was the movie room. She returned with empty arms; she must have brought a few things down for Christen. “I have to run, you have my number. There is plenty of food in the fridge. Thank you for the coffee, you are the literal best and I don’t even care if you tell Press that.” Kelley pulled her coffee out of the carrier heading toward the front door, stopping suddenly.

“Pressi Tobin is in the kitchen waiting for you looking like a lost puppy. Hurry your cute butt up. Later Tobino.” Kelley laughed at her own joke winking at me and then was out the front door a moment later.

* * *

**Christen**

“Kelley Maureen O’hara how are we even friends,” I mumbled even though I knew no one could hear me. I pulled a hoodie on and exited my closet going into my room to grab my phone from the nightstand. Turned the light off and headed downstairs. Tobin must be zoned out as she didn’t hear me coming down the steps, her back is to me leaning against the counter and didn’t move as I made it into the kitchen.

“Sorry for making you wait, it was a crazy morning.” I said as I came around the edge of the island. Tobin jumped a little.

“I didn’t mind waiting. You have a beautiful home.” Tobin smiled. “Oh this is for you. I guess Alyssa and the twins are already gone?”

“Thank you, that was very kind of you. Yes she left with Ada and Zola at 9:30 We got a late start to the morning and then it was chaos until Kelley was out the door. As you saw when you arrived.”

“Oh no, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay. Ada and Zola found their way into my bed again.” I took a quick drink of my coffee. “I woke up to them in my bed yesterday too. This morning it resulted in us getting up late. Then we couldn’t find Zola’s indoor boots and Kelley got a test from her assistant which sent her into a tizzy. I thought Alyssa was going to lose and it takes a lot for Lys’ patience to run out. Anyways thank you for coming. I promised my doctor I wouldn’t be alone for the first week. Didn’t think we’d have a problem so quickly.

“Life happens and sometimes you have to make adjustments. As far as your girls sleeping with you I’m sure they just really miss you while you were in the hospital.”

“I really missed them too and am happy to be home. I just hope they don’t think,” I paused. “ Nevermind, are you hungry?”

“Nah I had a bowl of cereal before I left the station.” Tobin then took a drink of her coffee as I processed what she just said.

“Wait, what do you mean when you left the station?”

“Well you see when you texted me last night to see what I was doing. I was a couple of hours into an overnight shift. Shift ended around 8:30…”

“Tobin…” I interrupted her shocked that she had agreed.

“That is my name, yours is Christen.”

“Shut up I know, but why did you agree to come when you worked all night? You have said no.” Tobin shook her head and chuckled.

“Honestly it’s not a big deal. It was a quiet night we had two calls and neither of them took long. You asked and I wasn’t going to say no. Carpool dropped me off at my loft after shift and I grabbed my keys and headed to Drip. Now I am here.”

“Grab your coffee and let’s go sit down, I have questions.” I picked up my coffee and had her follow me to the movie room. “Make yourself comfortable and then please tell me about this carpool.” I got myself comfortable on the chaise part of the couch again and set my coffee on the table. 

“Oh it’s just your run of the mill soccer mom carpool.” Tobin stopped and had a big grin on her face. “Kidding, on the last night of an overnight stint a few of us have made a habit of riding together. Partially for safety and we usually go for breakfast before crashing.”

“That carpool makes sense but Tobin you didn’t have to rearrange your routine to come hang out with me.”

“Stop, it's okay, I would have said no if I didn’t want to. But I did so I said yes and now here I am.”

“Well…”

“If you say thank you,” Tobin interrupted me before I could finish which caused me to laugh because she was right. “I will have to leave. Then you’ll be here alone and you’ll have broken your promise to your doctor and we can’t have that. Besides you are saving me from Sonnett and all of her questions.”

“I’m not one to break a promise so I won’t say it but know that I mean it without being allowed to say it.”

“Yes yes understood and happy to be here.”

“So who is Sonnet” I want to know more about Tobin and her life. I know we have only spent a limited amount of time with her but I hope we can become friends. Who knows maybe Tobin is the one Monica told me about while I was out. 

“Sonnett or Sonny or if you want to call her by her given name that would be Emily. But I don’t even know if she remembers that’s her name.” Tobin had a big smile while she talks of this Sonnett. “She is a paramedic at the firehouse and an amazing friend. She can make anyone laugh. She wants everyone around her to be happy. It is one of the things that makes her a great paramedic.”

“Sounds like someone we should keep far away from Kelley.”

“You are probably right but we sure would laugh a lot.”

“We sure would, would you mind telling me more about your friends at the firehouse?”

“Of course, they are my chosen family. Like I said in the hospital I would do anything for them. So the rest of the carpool is a good place to start. I told you about Sonnett, her partner in the ambulance and roommate is Lindery the great Horan. She is the one you really should be thanking. Once we got you out of the vehicle and into the bus, her cape was on and ready to go. I just did as I was instructed.”

“I hope I get the opportunity to thank the entire crew from the accident one day.” When I finished Tobin let out a pretty big yawn. 

“You are welcome at the firehouse anytime. So those are the paramedics who typically work my shift. Then Alex “Al” Morgan-Corasco is also a firefighter on truck with me as well as a fill in medic if needed.”

“Her husband wouldn’t be Servando Corasco would it?”

“The one and only. He is a defender with the Timbers.”

“Small world, he just signed with us. He is a client of Tyler’s. I guess his last agent wasn’t cutting it.”

“I can’t believe I haven’t put these together. Alex has been talking about it quite a bit. They both are very excited.”

“No worries I’m happy to hear that, they are in great hands. So anyone else?”

“Carli Hollins she isn’t part of the carpool but she does ride truck and is my second in command and fills in as lieutenant if needed. Total badass. Then Mason and Connor round out my team on truck. Then there is the rescue squad and engine.” Tobin let out another yawn before taking a drink of her coffee.

“Not to sound sexist or not like my feminist self bt it is just me or is your truck compromised of mainly women?”

“You’re good and yes it is. I am particular on who I want on my time. We trust each other with our literal lives. I’m not afraid to make changes to my team until we are absolutely comfortable with each other. It just happened to work out this way. Headquarters doesn’t like it much and they keep us under a microscope but we are a very close bunch.” Another yawn this one she couldn’t even try to hide.

“I can’t wait to meet them all. Screw the patriarchy. Also that’s three.”

“Three what?” Tobin questioned with another yawn.

“Yawns and make it four. My guess is you’d normally be passed out by now?” Tobin nodded in reply to my questions. “Well lucky for you it is nap time, this body of mine is exhausted. Pull that blanket off the back of the couch and here is a pillow you can use.” I took the one from under my left arm and put it next to me on the other side. “Get comfy but your feet go over there or you can go on the other couch.”

“Understandable request, feet are gross.”

“Yes they are, now catch some sleep. If you wake before me feel free to snoop and raid all of the food. I’ve got nothing to hide.”

“You’re a funny one. I have a feeling you’ll be waking me.”

“No worries. We’ve got time, no one will be back until early afternoon.” By the time I finished Tobin’s eyes were already closed and I wasn’t far behind her. 

* * *

**Kelley**

When Alyssa called and asked if I wanted to meet them at Scoops I quickly agreed. We had wrapped our filming and we had been discussing the different frames that we wanted to use. Alyssa had stopped by the indoor training facility to have A & Z run off any of the leftover energy they had from their game. A few of the thorns had a training session and happily entertained them. I had tried calling and texting both Christen and Tobin but couldn’t reach either of them. Not wanting to panic they are adults and if something were wrong they would have called. 

I was halfway to Scoops when I decided to call Alyssa and told her to get A & Z ice cream then grab a few pints to go and then meet back at the house. I tried calling Christen one more time on the drive back and got her voicemail again. So maybe I was beginning to panic a little, I parked next to Tobin’s grey Audi and grabbed my work bag and headed inside.

As soon as I made it into the kitchen I knew why I wasn’t hearing back from either of them. There were two iphones on the island near the coffee carrier that still had one cup in it. They weren’t in the family room when I walked by and I doubt they’d be upstairs. That only left the movie room, there wasn’t any noise coming from there and neither of them made their way out or said anything. That only means they are probably asleep. I quietly walked to the doorway and peaked in.

Sure enough. Christen is half sitting up on the chaise with her head tilted down toward Tobin. Whom was asleep on her side with her right arm stretched out and her hand barely touching Christen’s knee. _ If I didn’t know any better, _ Kelley stop thinking. I quickly snapped a photo of the two napping then backed out of the room and pulled the door closed. I picked my bag up and headed to Christen’s office to set up shop and watch for Alyssa.

**< to Lyssie Lou Who:>** {Photo} Well here is why they weren’t answering. We can put the pints in the freezer and I will help you get A & Z for their naps if they need one.

**< from Lyssie Lou Who:>** No Words. A & Z are both fighting sleep. We are a half mile out. Yes to naps.

**< to Lyssie Lou Who:>** In the office will come out to help once you get here.

* * *

**Christen**

I didn’t expect to sleep for so long but am grateful to now have had any interruptions. How such a mystery of a person has become someone I want to figure out and know. She not only saved my life now she is here and can tell ehs’ going to be an important part of it. Tobin is still sleeping so peacefully after what I can only imagine was an exhausting shift even if she said it was not. I did my best to slip off the couch without waking her. I can only assume she would normally spend the entire day sleeping. I opened the door closing it, left it cracked and made my way into the kitchen.

“About time you wake,” Alyssa said from her spot on the couch, putting down her book.

“Whatever, where is Kelley and the girls?” I asked leaning over the back of the couch.

“Kelley is set up in your office and A & Z are napping.”

“When did you get back, I didn’t hear you.”

“About an hour, the girls were basically out when we got back so they went down easy. Kelley got here a little bit before us and made sure you weren’t bothered.” Alyssa explained before opening her book.

“I’m going to go bug Kelley, enjoy your book.” Alyssa nodded in reply and was back to reading. I made my way into the office to be a bother but decided against it when I found Kelley with headphones on and watching the footage while taking notes. I sat down at my desk and scribbled a note on a post it and pulled it from the pad.

“There is mint chip in the freezer for you CP,” Kelley said as I was walking back through the entry. 

“Thanks Kel,” I replied and left her to keep working. I snuck back into the movie room and Tobin is exactly in the same position she was in when I got up. I stucked the sticky note to the top of her coffee cup and exited closing the door tight knowing the girls will be up soon. I returned to the family room and basically laid down on top of Lys. She lifted her book and made a face. I put my head down giving the option to go back to reading.

“I thought you were going to bug KO?” Alyssa questioned.

“She is working so hard and I know she is working against a deadline but she is still here.”

“We both know she wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

“I know and the girls will be up soon so she’ll get interrupted soon enough.”

“Always so thoughtful.”

“Keep reading I will just be here until someone wakes or something more exciting happens.”

“Christen do you want me to keep reading or do you want to do something?” She looked down at me trying to figure me out.

“No, keep reading. I have some thinking I need to do.”

* * *

**Tobin**

_ thump. _ Okay that is one way to wake up by rolling off an unfamiliar couch. Sitting up from the floor I spotted a bright pink sticky note on my coffee cup that definitely was not there when we fell asleep. Speaking of Christen is no longer in here.

Tobin,

You looked like you still needed

your sleep when I woke.

Come find us when you wake.

-C.

I stretched out a little before getting up off the floor. Checking my watch 4:18, I slept most of the day away which isn’t all too surprising. I made my way to the door and into the kitchen. I didn’t have to go looking; they were all in the kitchen gathered at the island. I stood in the entryway and took in the chaos. Ada and Zola were finger painting as does it seem that Kelley is as well. Christen is watching while eating a bowl of ice cream. Alyssa’s back is to me so I can’t exactly see what she is doing. 

“Tobi you’re awake!” Ada exclaimed, throwing her messy hands up. “Mommy said we had to be quiet so we didn’t wake you. But now you’re up.”

“I am indeed, What is it you are painting?”

“PP for Coach Mark,” Zola answered. “Come see.”

“PP is for Providence Park,” Christen explained pushing her bowl aside.

“That makes sense, the Thorns are great.”

“Indeed they are. How was your sleep?” Christen asked as I took my place standing next to Alyssa looking at the obscure painting.

“We went to PP after their game this morning and Mark asked for another painting for his office.” Alyssa added as I leaned forward to get a better look.

“You both are quite the artists. You are doing great. And since you asked I slept great until I rolled off the couch.”

“That explains the thud we heard a bit ago” Kelley spoke through chuckles.

“Well someone I won’t name names,” Christen pointed directly at me. “Decided it was a fine idea to work and overnight shift then came over. As if sleep isn’t a thing we all need.”

“No wonder you didn’t wake to the commotions these three have been making.” Alyssa said gesturing to the three finger painters.

“I was happy to come, you could have woke me tho. I wouldn’t have minded.”

“Nonsense, sorry for the hard wake up,” Christen said, finishing with a laugh.

“That is what you get for falling asleep on a strange couch.”

“Blame the couch, it did nothing to you.” Kelley said while adding what might be a cloud to the sky.

“Tobin can you stay for supper?” Zola asked while she rubbed green paint around.

“Maybe another time, I…”

“No need to explain yourself,” Christen said before I could continue. “You can stop by anytime so I can thank you for helping make today possible.”

“You just did that thank you think again. It was no problem I ended up doing exactly as I would have had I gone home.”

“Do you like moose tracks ice cream?” Christen asked.

“Random but yes I do.”

“Perfect Alyssa, can you get Tobin the other pint you brought home from Scoops.”

“Sure thing,” Alyssa made her way to the fridge. “Your phone is in the side pocket of your backpack on the entryway bench. Didn’t want it to become a paint casualty. Never know where the paint will land.” She then handed me the pint of ice cream. 

“Scoops is the best, I will enjoy it I promise. Hope we can do this again soon but with a lot less sleeping and more hanging out.”

“Th…”

“Stop…” I interrupted Kelley before she could finish. “If you all keep thanking me, I’m going to have to stop being nice and we wouldn’t want that.”

“No we wouldn’t,” Ada chimed, not even lifting her head from the painting.

“I will walk you to the door,” Christen spoke, pushing the stool she was perched on back.

“It was good seeing you all again,” I said to the group and followed Christen to the door. I sat down on the bench to put my shoes on. “If you are even thinking of having the words ‘thank’ and ‘you’ or any variation of them come out of your mouth right now we are going to have a very serious talk.”

“Well we wouldn’t want that,” Christen laughed while she stood there smiling.

“No we wouldn’t, until next time.” I said pulling one of the straps to my backpack over my shoulder and reaching for the door.

“Til next time Tobin,” Christen replied as I walked out the front door.

… … … 

“Mom let Tucker know I will call him on Thursday after his nap.”

“He has been talking about his Aunt Binnie, so make sure you have plenty of time.”

“I have the day off so I will have plenty of time.” Just then the alarm for my pizza went off. “Mom, my dinner is done and then I am going to work on a painting I started last week. I will call you in a few days.”

“I love your calls so I look forward to it. Enjoy your pizza and make sure you are able to take care of yourself.”

“I am doing well Mom, I love you.”

“Love you too Tobin.” The call ended and I went about getting the pizza out of the oven to allow it to cool before cutting it. I grabbed a jazz record from the stack and put it on the player, set the needle and heard the first few crackles. I leaned on the back of the couch and stared down at the canvas to decide what I am going to do next. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another chapter, I don't know what came over me but here we are. Hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate all of your comments and feedback. The next chapter may take a bit, I've got the outline but nothing started. I even shocked myself with how quickly I got this chapter done. I would have posted the earlier/last night but while I was typing it up realized how tired I was. It was 1 am so I put it off until this afternoon. Anyways I will stop rambling and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Kudos comments subscribes. All the things. I hope that no matter what the last couple of days were for you that you are okay. Whether you were alone or with people whatever feelings you have they are valid. 
> 
> B.


End file.
